Purgatoire
by RaeDMagdon-fr
Summary: [LMDD ép. 5] Aria T'Loak refuse de voir que ses sentiments pour Tevos ont évolués au-delà de l'amitié sexuelle', mais se voit contrainte d'affronter la situation quand Tevos se présente au mariage de Shepard et Liara avec une autre cavalière.
1. Chapter 1

**Purgatoire**

Rae D. Magdon

 _Traduction : RaeDMagdon-Fr_

 _Avertissement : Gode-ceinture, fellations, humiliation / langage ordurier, fessées et une scène anale à la fin (mais très douce)._  
 _Cinquième épisode de la série La Meilleure des Distractions._

…

 **Chapitre 1**

Aria savait que l'invitation était en chemin avant même de l'avoir en main. La nouvelle s'était répandue sur l'extranet dix heures standard plus tôt, mais ses informateurs avaient réussi à la prévenir à l'avance. Elle se doutait que quelque part loin d'ici, Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani ne tenait plus en place. Hésitant entre être amusée ou contrariée par cette comédie – Aria détestait profondément les comédies dans lesquelles elle n'était pas personnellement impliquée – elle ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un doigt fin et lut la carte.

LE DOCTEUR LIARA T'SONI

& LE COMMANDANT JANE SHEPARD

ONT LE PLAISIR DE VOUS CONVIER

À LA CÉLÉBRATION DE LEUR UNION

LE 12/04/2188 À 14:00 HEURES (S.G.)

AU DOMAINE T'SONI

ARMALI, THESSIA

UNE RÉCEPTION SUIVRA LA CÉRÉMONIE

Ce n'était pas le gaufrage des caractères qui la surprit, ni le papier soie ou le fait qu'elle ait été invitée. Quoique, peut-être était-elle un peu étonnée de faire partie de la liste des invités mais, comme cela faisait un mois et demi que Liara n'avait pas envoyé d'agent pour la tuer, elles étaient actuellement en bons termes. Non, c'était la note hâtivement ajoutée au verso qui lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt : 'N'hésitez pas à venir accompagnée.'

C'était clairement l'écriture de Liara. L'estomac d'Aria se noua. Fichue Liara. Maudite soit-elle d'être au courant de tout. Et doublement maudite d'essayer d'imposer à de pauvres invités sans méfiance les idées qu'elle se faisait.

Grommelant entre ses dents, Aria composa un numéro familier sur son Omni-tool. Elle ignora délibérament Grizz, qui lui avait remis l'invitation en premier lieu, et n'entendit pas le léger soupir de soulagement du Turien quand son appel fut pris dès la deuxième sonnerie. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en un trait de colère tandis que son omnitool projetait devant son canapé une image grandeur nature de Liara T'Soni. À sa grande déception, Liara ne réagit pas à son expression de colère et elle ne sembla pas non plus surprise par son appel. « Aria. Voilà qui… n'est pas vraiment inattendu, pour être honnête. »

Aria plissa le front en brandissant le carton d'invitation. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça, Mademoiselle Courtier de l'Ombre ? »

« Ah. Vous appelez pour répondre à l'invitation, alors. »

« Ne faites pas l'innocente avec moi, T'Soni. C'est de ça que je veux parler. » Elle pointa du doigt vers le mot 'accompagnée' au dos de la carte. « Je devrais vous jeter quelques traducteurs à la tête jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez la signification du mot 'subtil' dans une cinquantaine ou une soixantaine de langues. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous voulez parler. Le 'venez accompagné' a également été proposé à d'autres invités. Vous n'êtes pas si exceptionnelle. »

« Conneries. » Aria plissa soupçonneusement les yeux face à l'image de Liara. « Vous essayez de me piéger. »

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de mon aide pour vous trouver de la compagnie, Aria. Je vais donc vous compter parmi les 'oui' pour le mariage. Autre chose ? Je réfléchis encore au menu... »

« De l'alcool », grommela-t-elle. « Plein d'alcool. Mais ça n'a aucune importance puisque que je ne viendrai pas. Et je n'amènerai personne non plus. »

L'holo de Liara lui jeta un impitoyable regard d'acier. À sa décharge, Aria ne frémit pas mais elle ne put se rappeler à quand remontait la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise avec un simple regard. C'était généralement l'un de ses tours, et de voir quelqu'un l'utiliser à son encontre était déstabilisant. « Vous venez à mon mariage, Aria T'Loak, et je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre. Ou sinon... »

L'expression désapprobatrice d'Aria se changea en petit sourire narquois. « Oh, comme c'est ravissant. Vous avez vraiment l'air de penser que vous pouvez me faire chanter. »

« Je suis le Courtier de l'Ombre. Le chantage est mon métier et vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que j'ai un dossier amplement fourni. C'est vous qui me l'avez donné, après tout. »

Aria sut immédiatement à quoi Liara faisait allusion : le document vidéo qui était à l'origine de son étrange et troublante relation avec Tevos. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de regretter l'avoir fait, bien que Tevos lui ait depuis longtemps pardonné son crime. Elle roula des yeux, tâchant de son mieux de prendre un air las. « Vraiment ? Vous pensez qu'une vidéo de sexe amateur m'effraie suffisamment pour me pousser à venir à votre mariage? »

« Oui. »

« Elle contribuera certainement plutôt à entretenir ma réputation. »

« Je sais. »

Dans un brusque et effrayant éclair de lucidité, Aria comprit ce que Liara ne disait pas. Liara savait que, en temps normal, la fuite d'une vidéo de cul ne l'aurait pas ennuyée. Elle savait également que, cette fois-ci, cela ne serait pas le cas. Et pire encore, elle savait certainement pourquoi.

Aria ne croyait pas vraiment que Liara puisse faire quoi que ce soit qui risque de blesser Tevos, sur les plans professionnel ou personnel. Elle ne diffuserait jamais le document privé qu'elle avait enregistré. Sa menace était bien plus subtile. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle avait saisi le changement de tonalité qu'avait suivi sa relation avec Tevos, et c'était sa façon de le lui faire savoir. Apparemment, la petite Liara maladroite avait bien grandi et avait su trouver l'une de ses rares faiblesses bien cachées.

C'était injuste. Aria n'était généralement pas du genre à éviter les problèmes, et le fait que Liara soit au courant de son conflit intérieur la contrariait. « Je vous hais », grommela-t-elle. L'holo-Liara la fixa du regard, attendant impatiemment. Elle avait même le culot de taper du pied. « Je viendrai. » Elle se força à prononcer ces mots à travers des dents serrées. Les agents de Liara actuellement en place sur Oméga allaient payer pour cela.

« Bien. » Liara opina simplement et tourna le dos, mettant fin à la connexion en laissant Aria bouillonner intérieurement.

Lentement, Aria reposa son Omni-tool sur ses genoux. Puis elle bondit de son canapé et se croisa les mains dans le dos, braquant son regard par-dessus le sol enfumé de l'Au-Delà. « Grizz ? » Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour s'assurer que son fidèle garde du corps écoutait. « Donnez l'ordre d'exécution de tous les agents du Courtier de l'Ombre dont nous ayons connaissance. Tous. Maintenant. »

…

« Non non non non non… n'arrêtez pas – n'arrêtez pas... » Habituellement, cette tonalité brisée, suppliante, désespérée dans la voix de Tevos était suffisante pour convaincre Aria de faire à peu près n'importe quoi. Cette fois-ci, cela n'eut aucun effet. L'incessant signal sonore qui venait de la table de chevet détournait trop son attention. Elle cessa tout mouvement de ses hanches, frissonnant un peu en quittant la chaleur étroite et pressante de l'azur de Tevos, et se tourna vers la table de chevet. Tevos lui jeta un regard incrédule et vaguement blessé. « Aria, je ne peux pas le croire ! Je vous jure que je vais jeter votre Omni-tool par la fenêtre... »

« Oh, arrêtez de vous plaindre », marmonna Aria, tâchant d'ignorer les tremblements de son corps. « Bon, vous allez devoir attendre deux minutes pour votre cinquième orgasme, et alors. Ce n'est pas le pire sort au monde. »

Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Tevos glisser deux doigts entre ses jambes où se trouvait son gode, sans doute pour compenser la désagréable sensation de vide. Tevos lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et elle eut la décence de se sentir un peu coupable. « Vous êtes horrible. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vous supporte. »

Aria ne répondit pas. À la place, elle se promit de se faire pardonner de Tevos une fois qu'elle aurait fini son appel, puis elle toucha de sa main propre l'écran clignotant de son Omni-tool. « Oui ? - Quoi ? Ils sont partis ? Comment ça, ils sont partis ? Je suppose que vous voulez dire que vous êtes en train de prendre l'un de mes vaisseaux pour rattraper ce transporteur ? Oui, maintenant ! » Dans un accès de rage elle jeta son Omni-tool contre le mur, trop contrariée pour se féliciter de lui avoir adjoint un coûteux revêtement de protection. « La prochaine fois que je vois cette petite sang-pur, je lui balance une Déchirure en plein sa putain de face arrogante ! »

Tevos roula des yeux à l'énoncé du terme désobligeant. « Cessez de jurer et revenez ici », dit-elle en tapotant la place vide à côté d'elle sur le matelas. « Vous avez l'air ridicule à piétiner avec cette chose toujours attachée, vous savez. »

Aria l'ignora et continua à faire les cent pas, ne prêtant pas attention au léger inconfort qu'occasionnait son gode se balançant entre ses jambes. « Elle a retiré ses agents ! Elle savait que j'étais fâchée contre elle, alors elle – rah ! Et le pire, c'est que si elle a laissé quelqu'un derrière que je n'ai pas vu et que je ne tue pas, elle saura avec certitude que sa couverture est parfaite. »

« Cessez votre crise de colère et revenez au lit, Aria. Je ne suis ici que pour deux jours encore. »

Il s'était écoulé un an et demi depuis le début officiel de leur « arrangement », et les règles n'étaient pas très compliquées. Tevos ne demandait jamais ce qu'Aria faisait ou qui elle voyait quand elle n'était pas là, et Aria n'en parlait pas. Il n'y avait pas de longues discussions sérieuses sur un quelconque engagement. Elles ne savaient même pas comment se qualifier l'une l'autre, ni comment qualifier leur relation. Mais Aria faisait vraiment l'effort d'accorder à Tevos toute son attention lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, et elle la traitait avec un peu plus de soin et de respect que la plupart de ses autres partenaires sexuelles.

Dont le nombre semblait avoir diminué récemment, maintenant qu'elle y pensait…

Mais ce n'était pas à cause de Tevos. Absolument pas. Ça ne valait juste pas la peine de se mettre en chasse de nouvelles aventures sexuelles quand elle avait un corps chaud et enthousiaste prêt à l'accommoder chaque fois qu'elle en avait envie.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Tevos qui la regardait avec des yeux sombres et indéchiffrables. Une pulsion de désir se fit de nouveau sentir le long de sa hampe et elle regretta avoir répondu à son Omni-tool avant d'en avoir terminé. Cependant, maintenant que l'ambiance était gâchée, elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Tevos ne veuille plus continuer. « Êtes-vous sûre d'avoir envie de sexe avec moi quand je suis aussi contrariée ? » demanda-t-elle en revenant vers le lit d'un pas plus lent et plus calme. « Ça risque de ne pas être très doux. »

« Quelle question ! Je ne vais pas refuser l'opportunité d'une séance de sexe supplémentaire. Prenez votre décision soit vous revenez me mettre ça à l'intérieur, soit vous l'enlevez avant que je ne commence à en rire. »

Aria poussa un soupir exaspéré, sentant sa colère se transformer en un mécontentement moins destructeur. « Je ne comprendrai jamais votre problème avec les godes, Théa. Vous semblez bien l'apprécier quand il est à l'intérieur de vous. » Toutes les partenaires précédentes de Tevos avaient été asari, ce qui expliquait en partie son hésitation, mais Aria devait bien concéder que Tevos avait été enthousiaste à chaque fois qu'il s'était agit d'accommoder ses besoins prétendument plus exotiques.

« Je l'apprécie parce qu'il est attaché à une personne qui m'attire. Si je le regarde suffisamment longtemps quand nous ne sommes pas en train de forniquer, je n'arrive plus à l'associer à vous et je commence à penser à combien il a l'air ridicule... »

« Ils ont l'air encore plus ridicules en personne », dit négligemment Aria en remarquant le tressaillement que Tevos tâcha galamment de cacher. Parfois elle était presque trop parfaite. C'était vaguement ennuyeux. Et légèrement culpabilisant, bien qu'elle ne le fasse pas exprès. Aria savait que Tevos n'aimait pas qu'elle évoque ses autres partenaires sexuels, passés et en quelque sorte présents, mais elle n'avait jamais prononcé le moindre mot de mécontentement, ni essayé de renégocier les termes de leur arrangement d'amitié sexuelle. Toutefois, il y avait des moments où Aria se demandait si Tevos aurait ce genre d'exigences si l'occasion lui en était donnée…

Repoussant cet instant de malaise, Aria lança brièvement un coup d'œil vers l'Omni-tool qu'elle avait jeté contre le mur. Elle décida qu'aller le récupérer n'en valait pas la peine, particulièrement quand une belle Asari nue l'attendait au lit et qu'elle portait toujours son gode.

« Très bien. Retourne-toi. À quatre pattes. Tu as attendu assez longtemps. » Aria laissa l'ordre en suspens entre elles, attendant la réponse de Tevos. Habituellement, quand elle donnait les ordres, ce qui se produisait la majeure partie du temps, cela pouvait avoir l'une ou l'autre conséquence. Parfois Tevos aimait faire la difficile, l'aiguillonnant avec des propos sarcastiques et désobéissant délibérément aux ordres. À d'autres moments, elle plongeait de tout cœur dans le rôle de soumise, laissant Aria la diriger, l'utiliser et occasionnellement l'avilir – le tout à sa propre demande. Cela finissait toutefois toujours de la même façon, avec Tevos allongée sous elle ou pliée contre quelque chose et criant son plaisir.

Aria fut juste un peu surprise de voir Tevos lui obéir immédiatement, mais c'était indéniablement excitant. Elle aimait quand Tevos lui résistait, la poussant à lutter et travailler pour établir sa domination, mais il était plaisant de la voir se rouler sur le dos et écarter ses jambes de temps en temps… ou, dans ce cas-ci, de la voir s'offrir à quatre pattes. Elle se positionna nonchalamment au bord du matelas, promenant deux doigts dans l'humidité exposée de son amante. Elle glissa brièvement à l'intérieur, juste assez longtemps pour faire gémir Tevos, mais se retira dès que le son s'échappa.

« Ah ah. Je t'accorderai ce cinquième orgasme quand je serai d'humeur. Et quand je le ferai, ce sera autour de mon gode, et pas dans ma main. » Aria s'attendait presque à ce que Tevos réplique avec une remarque sarcastique ou un éclat de rire, mais elle ne fit que frissonner, ne reculant même pas ses hanches à la recherche de la pénétration plus profonde qu'elle avait perdue. « C'était ta dernière chance de rire ou de faire une réflexion narquoise. Si tu me désobéis à partir de maintenant, il y aura de lourdes conséquences. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bien qu'une part d'elle-même veuille se précipiter et prendre ce qui était si obligeamment offert, Aria se restreignit délibérément. Se comporter comme une Demoiselle impatiente et empressée ne ferait que gâcher l'ambiance pour elles deux. À la place, elle prit le temps d'admirer le corps de Tevos, parcourant de ses doigts humides le bas de son dos et massant les muscles tendus de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ça tombe plutôt bien que notre amie Liara n'ait pas caché de petite caméra espion dans la chambre, cette fois-ci », dit-elle, contrôlant sa voix à mesure que sa main continuait son exploration. « Je doute que les Matriarches sur Thessia apprécient de voir leur précieuse Conseillère se faire prendre par derrière comme une de mes danseuses... » Tevos sursauta quand les doigts d'Aria pincèrent le bout durci de ses seins. « Mais toi, tu aimerais ça. Tu es toute excitée rien qu'à l'idée. Et ça te contrarie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aria marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant pourquoi elle avait choisi d'évoquer ce fantasme précis quand tant d'autres auraient tout aussi bien fonctionné. Elle se justifia par le fait que la communication récente avec Liara avait dû faire piqûre de rappel, puis décida de ne pas y prêter attention. « Eh bien, tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense? » demanda-t-elle en grimpant sur le lit.

Tevos prit une inspiration tremblante mais resta face à la tête de lit. « Je dirai tout ce que vous voudrez », murmura-t-elle.

Aria ne put pas tout à fait supprimer le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos à l'énoncé de ces mots. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce ton de voix qui faisait toujours faire des nœuds plaisants à son estomac et qui faisait palpiter de plaisir ses parois internes. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont Tevos articulait chaque syllabe, enveloppant pratiquement chaque mot de ses lèvres.

« Et tu feras tout ce que je voudrai », dit Aria quand elle put enfin retrouver sa voix. Malgré la résolution qu'elle avait prise de faire traîner les choses pour les savourer, elle s'autorisa à aligner ses hanches contre celles de Tevos. Elle utilisa ses deux pouces pour écarter les grandes lèvres de l'azur de Tevos, poussant le gland de son gode contre l'anneau serré des muscles de son orifice. Toutes deux eurent une contraction à ce contact. « Y compris me supplier. À ta place je commencerais dès maintenant si je voulais me faire baiser le plus tôt possible. »

« Je veux ce que vous voulez », dit Tevos. Aria savoura la façon dont sa voix tremblait tandis qu'elle faisait glisser le gland du gode de haut en bas, l'imprégnant d'humidité et le pressant contre l'extrémité sensible du clitoris de Tevos. Ce dernier était déjà gonflé et luisant, son capuchon totalement rabattu en arrière, et elle eut l'impression de l'avoir vu trembler quand elle passa dessus. Tevos lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule et Aria put constater qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas bouger. « Avez-vous allumé – est-ce qu'il... »

Aria comprit immédiatement ce que Tevos demandait. « L'émetteur de sensations est en marche », ronronna-t-elle. « Je peux sentir _ab-so-lu-ment_ tout. » Elle fit traîner ces derniers mots, imitant le style de diction de Tevos et articulant chaque syllabe. « Y compris combien tu es mouillée. Déesse, tu dégoulines littéralement... » Pour appuyer ses propos, Aria effleura de la main l'humidité répandue sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Tevos. Des traînées de chaleur transparentes recouvrirent le bout de ses doigts. « Ma foi. Si jamais il m'était arrivé d'oublier un mouchard lors de mon dernier coup de balai, je suis sûre que le Courtier de l'Ombre et le Haut Commandement asari auront plaisir à voir leur précieuse Conseillère crier pour moi. » Elle eut un sourire narquois et saisit les hanches de Tevos à deux mains, en laissant glisser quelques centimètres de gode à l'intérieur. Elle sentit toute la longueur tressaillir tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la chaleur luisante et pressante de Tevos, mais elle résista à la tentation de faire pénétrer tout le reste en une seule fois.

Tevos haleta, puis trembla tandis que la partie la plus large du gland se frayait un chemin. « Seulement pour vous », susurra-t-elle en se retournant vers la tête de lit sculptée.

« Pour moi, et pour n'importe qui d'autre qui prendra la peine de regarder. » Aria marqua une pause suffisamment longue pour permettre aux reins de Tevos de se détendre et pour conserver le contrôle de son propre désir. Elle n'avait pas menti au sujet de l'émetteur de sensations, et il lui était difficile de garder la tête froide quand elle pouvait sentir cette douce chaleur de velours s'accrocher à elle, l'entourer, essayer de l'attirer plus profondément et de la maintenir en place avec de petites palpitations musculaires tremblotantes et de brusque saccades avides. « La plupart des politiciennes ne laissent pas des criminelles recherchées les baiser comme ça. Et elles n'ont définitivement pas envie de jouir quand elles pensent à d'autres personnes les regardant s'exposer de façon si délicieusement vulnérable. »

Les mots suffirent et il ne fallut qu'un tout petit peu de pression supplémentaire pour que le reste du gode s'insinue à l'intérieur. Toutes deux grognèrent quand les muscles des jambes d'Aria s'écrasèrent à l'arrière des cuisses de Tevos. « C'est ça », murmura Aria en se penchant en avant pour pouvoir chuchoter directement à l'oreille de Tevos, « Je connais tous tes secrets. Les choses qui te font trembler. Qui te font crever de désir. Qui te font jouir. Tu ne laisses jamais personne voir à travers cette carapace froide, mais je connais chacune des moindres perversions de ton esprit tordu. Et c'est là ta plus grande peur. Tu as peur d'être exposée, complètement dénudée émotionnellement face à quelqu'un. Et c'est ce qui me donne tout pouvoir. »

Sans le moindre avertissement, elle imprima un rythme bref et déterminé à ses hanches. Des filaments pourpres d'énergie biotique les entourèrent toutes les deux tandis qu'elle projeta son esprit, frappant la conscience de Tevos d'une manière qui ne pouvait être décrite que comme une morsure possessive mentale. Au début Tevos résista instinctivement, puis elle abaissa délibérément les murs qui protégeaient ses pensées et ses sentiments et l'accueillit à l'intérieur. _'Aria – je vous en prie…'_

Aria s'empara du besoin et du désir qu'elle sentait s'écouler de Tevos, maintenant un flot régulier de pensées dégradantes pour en soutirer davantage. _'Tu es supposée être la Conseillère asari, bordel. Un modèle. Quelqu'un de foutrement important. Mais tu es ici sur Oméga, dans mon lit, à quatre pattes, m'implorant de te fourrer mon gode. Voilà qui ressemble beaucoup plus à une pute qu'à une Conseillère, me semble-t-il.'_ À travers l'union, Aria pouvait littéralement ressentir la pointe de peur et d'excitation qui accompagnait ce mot. C'était un mot avec lequel elles avaient déjà joué plusieurs fois auparavant, un mot que Tevos avait même réclamé, mais elle ne se lassait jamais des réactions qu'elle provoquait quand elle l'utilisait.

 _'Aria – Je… Je ne peux pas…'_

Il était plus difficile de parler en dehors de l'union, mais Aria voulait que Tevos entende et reconnaisse chaque mot qu'elle dirait, aussi fit-elle l'effort de s'exprimer sans l'union. C'était un peu étrange, comme ajouter un écho à sa propre voix tandis que la même phrase se formulait dans son esprit. « Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse », dit-elle en adoptant un lent et profond va-et-vient qui frottait délibérément contre les parois internes de Tevos. Cela donnait également moins l'impression qu'elle était à bout de souffle. « Tu étais à genoux en train de me sucer il y a moins d'une heure. Je t'ai même fait me supplier de t'accorder ce privilège et me remercier après coup. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Aria accompagna ces mots d'un souvenir, pour faire bonne mesure, obligeant Tevos à revivre l'inconfort de sa mâchoire, la brûlure de la moquette contre ses genoux, les doigts fermement resserrés sur sa crête, lui poussant la tête vers le bas. La tension le long de la hampe de son gode redoubla et elle ressentit des pulsations turgescentes.

 _'Déesse, Aria… Nous allons – il nous faut…'_

« Hors de question », siffla Aria à haute voix, resserrant ses doigts autour des hanches de Tevos pour les maintenir en place tandis qu'elle continuait son va-et-vient. « N'imagine même pas jouir sans permission. » Malheureusement, puisqu'elles étaient toutes deux Asari, retarder l'orgasme de Tevos signifiait qu'elle retardait également le sien, mais Aria s'en moquait. Le contrôle, le pouvoir qu'elle ressentait à travers l'union, était étourdissant.

Tevos répondit par une vague brutale d'émotions plutôt que par des mots. De l'excitation, de la peur, de la vulnérabilité, et quelque chose d'incroyablement tendre qui provoqua une brûlure au creux du ventre d'Aria. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait de tels sentiments de la part de Tevos, mais elle ne les avait jamais admis à voix haute. Bien que Tevos soit exceptionnellement douée pour verrouiller certaines parties de son esprit, Aria eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de les laisser se glisser entre les mailles du filet. Elle renvoya toutefois quelques sentiments rassurants à travers le lien, consciente que Tevos avait besoin de petites doses de réconfort et de tendresse quand elle jouait la soumise. Ce n'était pas dans le style habituel d'Aria, mais Tevos exigeait d'elle plus que ses autres amantes.

Son petit instant de gentillesse ne dura pas longtemps. Aria se força à ne plus bouger, arrachant à Tevos un cri de frustration quand son va-et-vient régulier s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se retira complètement, grimaçant un peu quand l'air frais s'enroula sur toute la longueur de sa hampe. Elle mourait d'envie de revenir à l'intérieur de Tevos mais l'occasion de la tourmenter était trop belle pour y résister. _'Bien, où en étions-nous ?'_ Même en pensée, ses mots charriaient une petite touche de suffisance. « À qui ceci appartient-il ? » demanda-t-elle à haute voix en glissant sa main entre les jambes de Tevos à la place de son gode. Tevos savait la réponse qu'elle attendait mais elle ne la donna pas de suite, toujours distraite par le manque frustrant. « J'ai dit », répéta Aria en recourbant ses doigts, « à qui ceci appartient-il ? »

 _'À vous.'_

« À haute voix, comme une brave fille. » Aria était encouragée par l'onde de chaleur et d'excitation qui s'abattit sur elles deux à travers l'union, et à laquelle répondit un autre flot de chaleur qui recouvrit ses doigts.

« À vous. »

La voix de Tevos tremblait, incertaine, mais Aria décida que cela ferait l'affaire. Elle retira sa main et se pencha en avant, ses seins s'écrasant contre les épaules de Tevos. Cette nouvelle position lui donna accès à la gorge longue et fine de Tevos, et elle ne put résister à l'envie d'y planter ses dents un instant et de tirer brutalement. Puis elle se rappela la raison première pour laquelle elle s'était déplacée. Décalant son centre de gravité sur un côté, elle porta sa main droite jusqu'aux lèvres de Tevos, les caressant et effleurant d'un pouce lisse et luisant la pâle bande tatouée sur son menton.

« Et ça, c'est à qui ? » demanda-t-elle en pénétrant de ses doigts la bouche de Tevos. Le goût prononcé et l'odeur familière relevèrent le coin de ses propres lèvres en un sourire tandis que leur écho parvint à sa langue. Tevos marmonna autour de la main d'Aria quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'à vous', nettoyant consciencieusement de sa langue les doigts offerts. Elle gémit quand ils se retirèrent mais le léger son tourna au grognement quand les deux mains d'Aria saisirent son cul.

Aria ressentit la frustration de Tevos qui martelait à l'arrière de son crâne, et elle la savoura un instant avant de prendre pitié et de réaligner le gland de son gode. Elle poussa en avant et sentit réellement le sourire de Tevos étirer sa propre bouche tandis qu'elle la pénétrait de nouveau. « Et elles, elles appartiennent à… ? » Elle claqua vigoureusement une fesse, admirant la marque pourpre aux contours flous qu'elle laissa dans son sillage. Elle pinça l'autre fesse pour faire bonne mesure, effleurant de ses ongles l'arrière de la cuisse de Tevos.

« Déesse, à vous ! »

Aria résista à la tentation de faire une plaisanterie au sujet de Tevos la déifiant. Elle plongea son regard entre leurs corps, parcourant la courbe souple au bas du dos de Tevos jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur une chose qui retint son attention. L'image de l'azur de Tevos dilaté autour de l'épais mandrin de son gode était déjà suffisamment belle, mais elle apprécia également la vue intime qu'elle avait de l'autre orifice de Tevos.

Bien que Tevos soit habituellement plus qu'heureuse de satisfaire chacune de ses requêtes, elle avait toujours opposé un 'non' catégorique à l'idée de se faire prendre par ici. Aria respectait ses limites, mais elle ne pouvait résister à la tentation de les mettre un peu à l'épreuve de temps en temps. Repousser les limites était dans sa nature. « Et ceci ? Ça m'appartient aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en glissant son pouce du coccyx de Tevos jusqu'à sa destination.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Tevos se figea. _'Aria…'_

Aria n'insista pas mais elle ne retira pas son pouce non plus. Au lieu de quoi elle laissa son autre main parcourir de haut en bas la douce courbe de la cuisse de Tevos, essayant de la détendre. Cela faisait suffisamment de temps qu'elle était avec Tevos pour savoir les limites qu'elle pouvait franchir et celles qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Pour l'instant, ceci entrait dans la seconde catégorie. Elles en avaient déjà parlé avant, et la réponse sèche de Tevos avait été, « Le jour où vous m'offrirez un bracelet de Partenaire sera le jour où je vous laisserai me prendre le cul. D'ici là, vous devrez faire sans. »

Un instant, Aria sentit Tevos fouiller, passer au crible ses pensées. Elle y consentit, laissant Tevos se rassurer sur le fait que ses limites seraient respectées. Finalement, Aria sentit le corps sous elle se détendre et Tevos autorisa la douce caresse, replongeant dans sa commode soumission.

« J'attends toujours une réponse. »

« C'est à vous également... »

Satisfaite de la réponse de Tevos et curieusement excitée par le fait qu'une toute petite caresse avait fait hésiter son amante, qui d'ordinaire s'exprimait clairement et aisément, Aria entreprit avec ses hanches un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier. Les doigts de sa main droite embrasèrent le petit bloc de nerfs sensibles de la conseillère, son énergie biotique rayonnant d'un léger éclat pourpre qui contrastait avec la peau bleue de Tevos.

« Oh putain », laissa échapper Tevos, tombant sur ses coudes et enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller le plus proche. Aria suça un instant sa propre langue, confuse de sentir le contact d'un tissu sec, et réalisa soudain que Tevos était en train de mordre l'oreiller afin de se retenir de parler sans permission.

« Encore une question. Et je te laisserai jouir. »

Tevos s'agita tandis qu'Aria tenait fermement ses hanches en place, incapable de rien faire d'autre que gémir et sangloter dans l'oreiller. Elle aurait peut-être été capable de supporter le gode qui la labourait, mais les doigts d'Aria chatouillant son clitoris – avec l'aide probable de l'énergie biotique – étaient insoutenables. « Tout ce que vous voulez. Laissez-moi seulement jouir, je vous en supplie. Pour vous. »

« Qui te possède, petite putain ? »

Il n'y eut pas d'hésitation. Le souffle court, Tevos desserra les dents, laissant s'échapper la taie d'oreiller et prenant une brusque inspiration qui la suffoqua presque tandis qu'elle essayait de formuler ses mots trop rapidement. « C'est vous, Aria. »

« Bien sûr, que c'est moi. » Aria laissa passer quelques secondes, savourant sa victoire et le contrôle qui l'accompagnait. C'était délicieux, presque addictif. Pas très différent de la montée d'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un qui avait enfreint la loi 'On ne baise pas Aria'. Mais ceci était beaucoup plus satisfaisant physiquement, et la personne en son pouvoir sacrément plus jolie.

Elle s'enfonça en Tevos jusqu'à la garde, physiquement et mentalement, donnant une petite poussée supplémentaire aux deux endroits pour faire bonne mesure tandis que leur lien s'approfondissait. Elle fit quelques passages rapides de son pouce, balayant l'extrémité et titillant la pointe avec des mouvements fermes et empressés. _'Jouis pour moi. Maintenant.'_

Tevos n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose que de l'autorisation d'Aria. Dès qu'elle l'obtint, son corps entier se souleva, tremblant et s'arc-boutant tandis que ses parois internes furent prises de violentes contractions. La chaleur vibrante et saisissante et les vagues de plaisir qui se déversaient en elle à travers le maillage de l'union firent déborder Aria un battement de cœur plus tard. Elle s'enfonça aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait, agrippant les hanches de Tevos quand son gode pulsa et finit par se libérer. Sa délivrance jaillit de l'extrémité brûlante, pompant dans la chaleur qui se resserrait si étroitement autour d'elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les dents plongeant dans la bande pourpre, puis elle décida que c'était plutôt la chair de Tevos qu'elle voulait sentir dans sa bouche. Donnant encore quelques coups de reins pour accompagner les secousses résiduelles, elle se pencha en avant et mordit la gorge de Tevos, refermant ses dents sur l'endroit où le cou rejoignait la clavicule. La morsure possessive fit de nouveau trembler les muscles de Tevos autour de son mandrin, et le souffle d'Aria se coupa quand ils arrachèrent de ses profondeurs un nouveau jet puissant.

Finalement, leurs rythmes cardiaques commencèrent à ralentir et leurs hanches cessèrent tout mouvement. La pression et la sensation de saturation s'estompèrent. Aria se retira avec un pincement de regret mais ressentit une impression encore plus forte de perte de la part de Tevos. _'Non – pas encore… Je – je ne veux pas vous perdre déjà… s'il vous plaît…'_

 _'Hey, tout va bien. Allongez-vous simplement, tournez-vous et je… voilà.'_ Une fois Tevos sur le dos, les muscles de son abdomen tremblant toujours de temps à autre, Aria s'installa prestement entre ses jambes. Elle était encore si mouillée que glisser à nouveau en elle fut aisé, et Aria souffla entre ses dents quand elle se sentit de nouveau enveloppée dans la chaleur suintante. Elles restèrent parfaitement immobiles, savourant simplement la sensation et s'attardant encore un peu dans l'union. _'C'est mieux ?'_

 _'Oh oui. Restez… restez simplement encore un peu en moi. J'ai besoin…'_ Tevos se blottit au creux de son cou, gémissant doucement et s'y enfouissant plus profondément par instants. Aria explora paresseusement le paysage de l'esprit de Tevos, identifiant les endroits exposés et à vif qui la faisaient se sentir si vulnérable, et les apaisant de quelques caresses mentales. Elle n'aurait pas fait cela pour n'importe qui mais elle avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que certaines personnes avaient besoin de plus d'attentions que d'autres après le sexe.

En outre, c'était assez agréable d'être désirée. Rien dans la galaxie n'était aussi bon que de prendre possession de quelqu'un, d'affronter un esprit fort et de le briser morceau par morceau avant de le reconstruire de ses propres mains. Particulièrement quand cet autre quelqu'un était une belle Asari comme Tevos. Intelligente, forte, compatissante…

Alarmée par ce qu'elle était en train de penser, Aria brisa l'union, s'écartant de Tevos et se retirant dans la sécurité de son propre esprit. C'était là des pensées qu'elle n'était définitivement pas prête à partager avec qui que ce soit. Elle n'aimait déjà pas les formuler pour elle-même.

Sous elle, Tevos poussa un gémissement de protestation. « Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix toujours instable.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. » Aria ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en repoussant la question de Tevos de façon aussi abrupte, mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment répondre à la question sans révéler trop de ses inquiétudes. Elle retira d'elles deux le jouet et le posa sur la table de chevet. Le nettoyer pouvait attendre. En le regardant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait utilisé ce type de gode qu'avec Tevos. Bien que cette pensée la terrifie, Tevos et elle étaient en train de développer des comportements étonnements propres à une vraie relation.

Chaque instinct d'Aria lui criait de quitter la chambre et de partir en courant, mais elle prit acte de l'incroyable volume de confiance que Tevos avait placé en elle et elle ne put se résoudre à se lever du lit. « Venez ici », dit-elle en passant son bras autour de la fine taille de Tevos. Si quiconque la surprenait en train de cocooner après l'acte sexuel, elle serait la risée des systèmes Terminus, mais pour une fois elle était prête à courir ce risque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le matin suivant, Aria s'éveilla au tremblement profond du désir entre ses jambes et sous la caresse amoureuse d'une langue chaude. « Déesse, Théa, depuis combien de temps faites-vous ça ? » haleta-t-elle d'une voix brisée et caverneuse encore chargée de sommeil. À en juger par les intenses palpitations de ses muscles intimes, Tevos s'était manifestement attelée à la tâche depuis un moment. Elle était déjà au bord de l'orgasme.

Tevos leva la tête et sourit, s'essuyant brièvement les lèvres d'un revers de main, puis suçant les articulations humides. Elle gémit d'approbation avant de poser sa joue contre l'aine confortable d'Aria. « Je me demandais combien de temps il vous faudrait pour ouvrir les yeux. Bonjour, belle endormie. J'aurais préféré vous réveiller avec un orgasme, mais j'ai pensé que vous n'apprécieriez peut-être pas une union léthargique. »

Aria fut soulagée et presque touchée par la sollicitude de Tevos. C'était vrai – elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un initie une union pendant qu'elle dormait, et elle sut gré à Tevos de n'avoir pas pris cette liberté. « Eh bien, je suis réveillée maintenant. Qu'attends-tu ? Remets-toi au travail et continue de me lécher, salope. »

Tevos éclata de rire et mordit férocement juste sous la hanche gauche d'Aria. « Vraiment ? Vous me traitez de salope alors que vous avez eu au moins deux cents partenaires sexuels de plus que moi ? »

« Ça vous fait jouir. En tout cas, ça vous a fait jouir la nuit dernière. » Aria lança un sourire narquois en se rappelant combien la réaction de Tevos avait été intense.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant c'est le matin. Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter n'importe quand… chienne. »

« Pute. »

« Psychopathe. »

« Psychopathe ? » répéta Aria d'un air presque blessé. « Je vous ai tenue dans mes bras la nuit dernière. Ce que je fais ne vous suffit jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Taisez-vous. Vous êtes bien plus attirante quand vous ne parlez pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez - »

« La nuit dernière, je sais. Mais vous disiez alors ce que je voulais vous entendre dire, espèce de baratineuse. Et maintenant fermez cette jolie bouche et joignez-vous à moi. »

Décidant que la Tevos autoritaire était en fait aussi amusante que la Tevos soumise, Aria se projeta docilement et enveloppa leurs consciences ensemble, laissant ses yeux scintiller d'un lumineux éclat noir. Les yeux de Tevos brillèrent également, mais Aria ne put les voir car elle avait déjà baissé la tête et remis sa langue à l'ouvrage. Aria sourit quand elle sentit les orteils de Tevos se replier littéralement de plaisir à mesure qu'elle recevait les sensations de sa propre langue. Elle n'arrivait jamais à garder ses pieds immobiles pendant le sexe, même lorsqu'ils étaient noués derrière sa taille.

 _'Mmmmh… oui, comme ça.'_ Aria caressa l'arrière de la crête de Tevos, s'obligeant à ne pas la serrer trop fort. _'Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de meilleur que ça…'_ Son esprit revint sur les événements de la nuit passée, évoquant la façon dont Tevos avait frissonné au contact de son pouce. _'Sauf peut-être -'_

 _'N'y pensez même pas, Aria T'Loak, ou j'arrête.'_

Aria poussa un soupir exagéré. _'Moi, je crois que vous avez vraiment envie d'essayer, mais – Ooh ! Oui, plus fort autour de mon clito… Mmmm… Mais vous ne l'admettrez jamais parce que vous pensez que je m'en vanterai pendant les dix prochaines années.'_

 _'Dites plutôt les dix prochains siècles.'_ Tevos sourit intérieurement à mesure que les hanches d'Aria commençaient à s'agiter contre sa bouche, cherchant plus de contact de sa langue et se tordant sous la succion de ses lèvres. _'Un jour il faudra qu'on essaie ça quand vous êtes en pleine conversation, histoire de rire.'_

Aria essaya de rire, mais elle ne put émettre qu'un grognement tandis que la langue de Tevos abandonnait son extrémité sensible et se déplaçait pour s'enrouler autour de son orifice. _'Vous êtes vraiment accro à ces fantasmes d'exhibitionnisme, n'est-ce pas ? Chienne lubrique.'_ Aria fut surprise de ressentir une vague de bonheur et de nostalgie venant de Tevos, accompagnée d'une bouffée d'excitation.

 _'Vous m'avez appelée comme ça la première fois que nous avons forniqué dans mon bureau. J'ai oublié ce que je vous ai répondu – Je vous ai probablement insultée.'_

 _'Non, après ça vous m'avez fait un cunni et j'ai décidé de vous garder.'_ Aria se sentit palpiter quand deux doigts fins s'introduisirent en elle, et elle grogna son approbation tandis que les lèvres de Tevos se refermaient sur elle. _'Juste – comme ça… Oh, encore…'_

Le 'encore' fut étonnamment doux, une requête plutôt qu'un ordre, et Aria put constater que Tevos était ravie de son attitude. Elle recourbait les doigts de sa main droite vers l'avant, caressant un point sensible qui fit tressaillir et trembler leurs hanches, et effleurait des ongles de sa main gauche la peau délicate de l'aine d'Aria. Avec leurs corps en résonance à travers l'union, elle put ressentir la douleur de la morsure qu'elle avait faite la nuit dernière à l'épaule de Tevos, et elle supposa que cela avait dû l'inspirer.

 _'Vous aussi aurez besoin de médigel', pensa Tevos en attrapant à travers l'union quelques souvenirs de la nuit passée. 'Je vous ai laissé quelques belles griffures dans le dos.'_

 _'Ce n'est rien comparé aux bleus sur vos cuisses, mais ça personne d'autre ne les verra.'_ Aria se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle ressassait ses propres mots dans sa tête. Pourquoi cela la rendait-il heureuse que personne d'autre ne voie ces marques ? Si Tevos décidait de prendre une autre amante, serait-elle contrariée ? Aurait-elle le droit de l'être ? Elle n'aurait vraiment aucune raison de se plaindre ou de critiquer, dans la mesure où Tevos n'avait jamais cherché à la contraindre à une relation exclusive.

Aria fit de son mieux pour étouffer ces pensées avant qu'elles ne parviennent à Tevos, mais craignit n'y être parvenue qu'à moitié. À son grand soulagement, Tevos ne donna aucun signe de s'en être aperçu. Au lieu de quoi elle repoussa la mince couche de peau qui protégeait l'extrémité sensible d'Aria et entreprit d'y tracer des lettres du bout de la langue. Aria fut ravie que les deux alphabets primaire thessiens contiennent un maximum de lettres avec beaucoup d'arrondis.

 _'A – R – I – A'_

« Je sais épeler mon nom, merci. C'est agréable, cependant... » Aria resserra légèrement son emprise sur la crête de Tevos, savourant le petit cri étouffé qu'elle provoqua lorsqu'elle glissa ses doigts dans les creux entre les membranes de son amante.

 _'Je me doute que vous savez épeler votre nom. Je veux juste voir combien de mots je peux écrire avant de vous faire jouir.'_

Les yeux d'Aria se plissèrent légèrement. Si ça, ce n'était pas un défi…

 _'A – Z – U – R'_

« Vous avez l'esprit mal placé », soupira Aria comme Tevos entamait un va-et-vient régulier, ignorant la tension dans ses épaules tandis qu'elle se reculait en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Elle voulait avoir une bonne vue de la tête de Tevos reposant entre ses jambes.

 _'M – A – S – O – C – H – I – S – M – E'_

À la moitié du mot, Aria poussa un cri étranglé. « Putain ! À l'instant, je vous traiterais plutôt de sadique. » Elle souhaitait en partie que Tevos cesse de réfléchir et la lèche jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse, mais elle avait le sentiment que cela ne risquait pas de se produire. Peut-être s'agissait-il là d'une revanche pour cette histoire de sexe anal. Ou peut-être que Tevos était vraiment sadique.

 _'D – É – S – I – R'_

Aria se mordit la joue, tâchant d'ignorer les cruels motifs circulaires qui se dessinaient sur son extrémité sensible. _'Bon, ça suffit. Arrête de jouer maintenant et fais-moi jouir, ou je te jure que ton cul sera bientôt d'un pourpre vif et que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des jours.'_

 _'C – O – N – T – E – M – P – L – E – Z – L – É – T – E – R – N – I – T – É'_

Quelque part au milieu de cette longue série de lettres, Aria rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un cri désarticulé. Elle sentit les doigts de Tevos accélérer leur mouvement, plus rapidement qu'il n'était physiquement possible, mais elle était trop déconcentrée pour remarquer que la conseillère était en train d'utiliser l'énergie biotique pour les faire vibrer. La langue de Tevos suivit chaque sursaut de ses hanches, continuant à tracer des lettres à travers son propre orgasme.

 _'J – E – T – A – I - M - '_

Ignorant les secousses résiduelles, Aria entreprit de se retirer de l'union, effrayée de ce qui se passerait si elle se poursuivait. Elle redressa de force la tête de Tevos et se plia en deux pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser vigoureux, coupant court à toute objection.

Brièvement, Aria envisagea de fouiller dans sa table de chevet à la recherche de l'un de leurs jouets, résolue à refouler ce qui venait juste de se passer, mais décida que cela ne valait pas la peine de s'arrêter. Elle retourna simplement Tevos d'un éclat d'énergie biotique, écarta ses jambes et plongea deux doigts en elle. Les frontières de la conscience de Tevos pétillaient d'énergie et d'excitation et Aria sentit son esprit se projeter, mais cette fois-ci elle refusa l'union. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pas avant que Tevos ne soit suffisamment bien baisée pour que leurs deux esprits soient vides et en sécurité.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elles ne jouissent à nouveau. Aria attendit le tout dernier moment pour initier l'union, les dents plantées dans la gorge de Tevos et les doigts enserrés de chaleur tremblotante. Ce fut court, violent et si intense que c'en était presque douloureux, mais quand elles se replièrent l'une dans l'autre, ne devenant plus qu'une, Aria se trouva de nouveau confrontée à des sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait pas – et ne voulait pas – nommer. Et avec une horreur grandissante, elle réalisa que tous ne venaient pas de Tevos.

Quand ce fut fini, elle ne s'attarda pas. Elle s'échappa sous la douche et fut soulagée que Tevos la laisse faire sans émettre la moindre objection. La douleur dans ses yeux sombres hanta Aria pendant quelques minutes, même après qu'elle entendit s'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Aria ne fut pas étonnée que Tevos soit partie pendant qu'elle se douchait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessée en même temps. Elle aurait voulu que Tevos lui laisse un peu de temps pour rassembler ses pensées au lieu de partir si vite – ce qui, supposa-t-elle, était quelque peu hypocrite de sa part, vu que c'était elle qui était partie la première. Cependant, c'était inhabituel. D'ordinaire c'était elle qui fuyait quand Tevos voulait parler.

La guerre des Moissonneurs avait été l'exception. Avec tout ce qui s'effondrait autour d'elles, elle avait donné à Tevos bien plus d'elle-même qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Quand Tevos s'était nichée dans sa veste et avait pleuré pour Thessia, elle n'avait pas fui. Quand Tevos avait eu besoin de caresses plus douces que d'habitude, elle avait fait de son mieux pour les lui donner. Et quand Tevos avait désespérément eu besoin d'évasion, elle l'avait baisée jusqu'à l'épuisement et avait vidé sa tête de toute pensée liée à la guerre.

Maintenant, alors que c'était elle qui se retrouvait faible et confuse, elle se sentit déçue du manque de soutien. Elle savait qu'elles ne s'étaient fait aucune promesse, principalement devant son insistance, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer l'impression persistante que Tevos l'avait abandonnée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour le futur si Tevos pensait que cela ne posait aucun problème de s'échapper dans des moments pareils…

« Bordel », grommela Aria pour elle-même tandis que son esprit revenait sur ces mots : 'le futur'. À quoi diable pensait-elle ? Écartant cette pensée pour le moment, elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle était en colère. Cela n'avait pas de sens, puisque c'était elle qui était d'abord partie se cacher dans la salle de bain, mais c'était injuste. Tevos était supposée être celle qui restait calme et rationnelle. Celle qui compensait ses mauvaises habitudes.

« Oh Déesse, je pense à nous comme si nous étions… Bon, aucune importance. Il faut juste que j'arrête de baiser avec elle. » Le corps d'Aria fit connaître son opposition à cette idée par une pression inconfortable entre ses jambes. « Ou au moins que je la baise moins souvent. Comme ça tout redeviendra normal et – merde, je me parle encore à voix haute. J'ai peut-être besoin d'une thérapie. » La notion qu'avait Aria d'une 'thérapie' était grandement différente des notions habituelles, faites de vidéo-conférences ou de sessions sur canapé. Elle impliquait généralement de la violence, des explosions, du sexe, voire les trois à la fois.

Avalant une gorgée de cognac de la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche, elle retourna son attention vers la tablette sur laquelle elle était en train de naviguer.

 _'FLASH INFO VIDEO : Le Commandant Jane Shepard de la Marine de l'Alliance a annoncé ses fiançailles avec le Docteur Liara T'Soni. Le mariage aura lieu le 12 avril 2188 à Armali, Thessia. Le Commandant Shepard et le Docteur T'Soni se sont fiancées lors d'un séjour privé sur Rannoch, où elles étaient les invitées de l'Amiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya.'_

Aria marqua un temps d'arrêt, ricanant légèrement. Voilà qui expliquait la fuite. Même si Tali n'en était pas directement responsable, ce qu'il était difficile d'imaginer, les Quariens n'étaient pas réputés pour leur capacité à garder bouche cousue. Il ne suffisait que d'une bévue pour que la nouvelle se répande partout sur Rannoch, le reste de la galaxie suivant en quelques minutes. Elle continua à lire.

 _'Après le mariage, le couple entend partager son temps entre la Terre et Thessia. Le Commandant Shepard a déclaré qu'elle continuerait à travailler pour la Marine de l'Alliance et pour le Conseil en tant que consultante, tandis que le Docteur T'Soni s'est vue offrir la présidence de l'Université de Serrice, l'une des plus prestigieuses institutions de Thessia, d'où elle reçut le premier de ses diplômes.'_

« Évidemment, Liara s'est trouvé un boulot intello pour couvrir ce truc de Courtier de l'Ombre », marmonna Aria. Déjà lassée, elle entreprit de parcourir l'extranet à la recherche d'un article plus intéressant. Elle se mordit la lèvre et maugréa quand elle en trouva un de Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani.

 _'Mariage du siècle : le Commandant Shepard fiancée au Docteur Liara T'Soni.'_

Au moins, le titre ne semblait pas incendiaire… Espérant ne pas être déçue, Aria survola les premiers paragraphes, s'arrêtant quelques lignes plus bas sur quelque chose qui retint son attention.

 _'La Matriarche Aethyta a déclaré qu'elle était 'enchantée' des fiançailles de sa fille avec le Commandant Shepard et a affirmé que l'un de ses cadeaux de mariage servirait à financer la lune de miel du couple. « La destination sera coûteuse, mais je n'aurai probablement pas besoin de claquer de crédits pour de quelconques activités clinquantes comme le parachute ascensionnel ou la plongée ou des conneries du genre. Elles passeront probablement tout leur temps à copuler. » Elle a toutefois également traité le Commandant Shepard de 'tas de glands anthropocentriques' pour son respect de la coutume humaine qui voulait qu'elle demande la main de Liara. « Liara peut bien faire tout ce qui lui chante. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma 'permission' ou quoi que ce soit serait nécessaire. »_

 _Interrogée sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait accepté de partager ses impressions concernant le mariage alors que tant d'autres invités, comme le Primarque Garrus Vakarian, l'Amiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ou encore Urdnot Wrex ont refusé de parler aux journalistes, la Matriarche a déclaré, « Je pense que Liara mérite qu'on la fasse un peu chier. Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler au milieu de la nuit pour me demander des trucs idiots en rapport avec la déco ou le menu, et j'en ai plein le cul. Hey, fillette, je t'adore, mais adresse-toi à Miranda la prochaine fois, ok ? » Ceci fait probablement référence à Miranda Lawson, actuellement sous-officier de haut rang au sein de l'Alliance, qui a également refusé tout commentaire.'_

L'humeur maussade d'Aria s'éclaircit quelque peu. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander l'aide d'Aethyta quand lui serait enfin donnée l'occasion de se venger de Liara pour cette lamentable histoire de 'venez accompagnée'. Puis son humeur s'assombrit de nouveau quand elle se rappela qu'il lui fallait toujours déterminer qui cet 'accompagnant' allait être. Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'éviter. Il lui fallait un cavalier ou une cavalière pour cette sauterie. Et cela ne pouvait pas être Tevos. Définitivement pas. Liara, maudite soit-elle, s'y attendait certainement et Aria refusait de lui donner cette satisfaction. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir déjà regarder Tevos en face.

« Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué de se trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière, non ? » dit-elle, principalement pour elle-même, à mesure qu'elle naviguait dans le répertoire de son Omni-tool. « Après tout, si je peux trouver quelqu'un à baiser chaque soir de la semaine, je peux trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner à un mariage. » Aria choisit délibérément de ne pas penser au fait que sa dernière aventure sexuelle sans Tevos remontait à plus d'un mois, et avait été franchement moins que satisfaisante.

Au cours des minutes qui suivirent, la théorie d'Aria fut de plus en plus battue en brèche. La plupart des conversations commençaient de la même manière – de l'enthousiasme et de l'attente quand ses interlocuteurs voyaient que c'était elle qui appelait, puis de la déception quand ils réalisaient qu'elle cherchait un cavalier plutôt qu'un coup rapide. Même ses suppliques du genre : « Il y aura de la picole gratuite ! Des trucs dextro, aussi, j'en suis sûre », ou, « Bah au moins les futures mariées sont bonnes, non ? », ou encore, « Je te sucerai après la réception, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il faut que tu restes pendant tout le truc », ne donnèrent aucun résultat.

Quand : « Tu es une commando asari, bordel ! Tu n'as rien à craindre d'une Probatrice… non ? Merde, elle ne m'a pas encore tuée et pourtant nos routes se sont croisées plusieurs fois... » ne fonctionna pas, et que l'ajout d'une récompense sous forme de sexe oral, « Allez, je te ferai un cunni dans le vestiaire… ça sera marrant ! » fut inefficace, elle décida qu'un changement de tactique était à l'ordre du jour.

« Putain, à ce rythme il ne me restera plus que cet imbécile de Darner Vosque. Je devrais peut-être essayer quelqu'un qui n'est pas un criminel... » pensa-t-elle, calculant pour la première fois combien de ses partenaires sexuels passés contournaient régulièrement la loi. Peu d'entre eux auraient envie de se retrouver à un mariage où étaient invités de nombreux chefs militaires, officiers de sécurité publique, politiciens, et une Probatrice. « Samara me bousille toutes mes chances en fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle gaspille cette somptueuse paire de nichons en restant célibataire qu'il me faudrait en faire autant. »

Tandis qu'elle parcourait toujours sa liste, les yeux d'Aria s'illuminèrent en s'arrêtant sur un nom. « Mmh. C'est une possibilité. » Ses lèvres, qui étaient restées étroitement serrées, se détendirent en un sourire. « Ça fait un moment, mais il y va de toute façon. » Sa décision prise, elle cliqua sur l'icône d'appel.

« Aleena ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Les gens normaux disent bonjour, Wrex », réprimanda Aria en espérant que son expression habituelle de désintérêt lassé ne lui faisait pas défaut. « Parfois, il arrive même qu'ils ajoutent un 'comment vas-tu ?' Oh, et ne m'appelle pas Aleena. Ce n'est plus mon nom. »

« OK. Bonjour, Aria », dit Wrex d'une voix boudeuse que l'on aurait prêtée à une Demoiselle asari qui se serait faite rabrouer par ses parents. Les mâles krogans pouvaient être de telles divas, parfois. « Alors… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Aria avait envie de grogner de frustration et de se plaindre de combien sa vie privée devenait compliquée, mais elle se força à se focaliser sur son objectif principal : trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière qui ne soit pas Tevos. « Les Krogan aiment aller droit au but, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour le mariage de Shepard et Liara. »

« Peux pas. Bakara veut venir avec une quinzaine d'avortons. »

« Déesse, une quinzaine ? »

« Seulement huit sont les siens. »

Bien que la plupart des couples krogans soient socialement monogames, ou l'avaient été avant que le génophage ne contraignent mâles et femelles à vivre séparés, très peu l'étaient également sexuellement. Par contraste, les Asari vivaient toutes sortes de relations. Certaines avaient de nombreux amants et ne se liaient jamais, d'autres étaient monogames en série sur la base de l'espérance de vie de leurs partenaires, et d'autres encore ne prenaient qu'un Partenaire pour toute leur vie.

« Bakara a reçu sa propre invitation cependant, non ? On pourrait toujours - »

Wrex grommela et secoua la tête, l'interrompant. « Elle est encore enceinte. Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Tu n'abandonnes pas la femelle qui porte ton gosse pour aller batifoler avec ton ex-copine asari. »

« Ok, très bien, je comprends ton point de vue. Déesse, je ne peux pas imaginer avoir huit enfants et en vouloir encore d'autres. J'ai eu bien assez de soucis avec Liselle ! » Il lui était toujours légèrement douloureux de prononcer le nom de sa fille, bien que les années qui passent aient commencé à cicatriser la blessure. Aria avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs au cours de sa longue vie, et fait des choses dont elle n'était pas fière, mais Liselle n'était ni l'une ni l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de revivre le 'miracle' de la grossesse et de l'accouchement une deuxième fois. Tevos devrait se -

Aria sentit le sang quitter son visage et sa gorge devenir inexplicablement sèche. « Oh merde. C'est pas bon, ça. Wrex, écoute, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'un ami pour m'accompagner à ce truc… Ou au moins pour me baiser. » Un Krogan avec un sale caractère était ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver de plus sexuellement éloigné d'une Asari lubrique et généralement soumise, même si cela n'allait pas dans le sens de ses goûts habituels. Peu importe le nombre d'aliens qu'elle baisait, elle finissait toujours pas revenir vers sa propre espèce. Les Asari avaient toujours eu sa préférence et, quand bien même elle détestait l'admettre, Tevos était la meilleure amante qu'elle ait jamais eue. « Je crois que je commence à devenir folle. »

L'holo légèrement pixellisé de Wrex poussa un soupir. « Parfois je déteste les femelles. Elles parlent trop de leurs problèmes. Tu as deux options, Al - … Aria. Sois tu sors avec elle, soit tu ne le fais pas. Choisis. »

« Merde, qu'est-ce que Liara t'a dit ? Je vais lui coller mon poing dans la figure ! »

Wrex plissa le front, les muscles de sa large mâchoire se tendant et se resserrant. « Shepard est mon Krant, et Liara aussi. Que je ne t'entende plus jamais les menacer. »

Aria roula des yeux. « Je ne vais pas vraiment la frapper. Probablement pas. » Ce qui lui laissait le choix d'une large variété d'autres méthodes violentes à utiliser si Liara continuait à l'emmerder.

« Bon. On se verra à la cérémonie. Je t'accorderai peut-être même une danse. » De nombreuses années auparavant, Aria avait été surprise de découvrir que Wrex était étonnement leste, et pas seulement pour un Krogan. « Et quel que soit le truc qui t'embête, fais-y face comme une adulte au lieu de geindre comme un oisillon tombé du nid. »

Aria grogna de frustration quand, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, on lui raccrocha au nez de façon inattendue. « Merde, il faut que j'arrête de laisser les gens faire ça. Et puisque je n'arrive pas à trouver de cavalier pour m'accompagner, je vais juste donner l'ordre à quelqu'un de le faire. C'est pareil, non ? » Toujours en colère et avec l'envie de s'en prendre à tout le monde, elle haussa la voix et se releva de son divan. « Grizz, venez ici ! »

Le Turien abandonna sa garde au bas des escaliers et se hâta de la rejoindre, étonné de la voir debout à piétiner plutôt que langoureusement vautrée sur les coussins. « Ouais, patronne ? »

« Avez-vous un smoking ? »

Les mandibules du Turien frémirent. « Un smoking ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est quoi ? »

« Un habit de cérémonie pour mâle humain. Je suggérerais bien un uniforme militaire, mais... » Aria remarqua le plissement du front de Grizz à l'évocation de son passé. Tous les citoyens de Palaven et des autres mondes turiens étaient tenus de faire activement partie de l'armée. Il avait renoncé à sa citoyenneté et à son rang des années auparavant quand il était devenu un criminel et était parti se cacher dans les fins fonds des systèmes Terminus.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faut un habit de cérémonie ? »

« Vous m'accompagnez à un mariage. » Aria ne put ignorer la pointe de joie sadique qu'elle ressentit en voyant le langage corporel de Grizz exprimer clairement son inconfort. Si elle devait être malheureuse, elle voulait que tout le monde autour d'elle le soit aussi.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre de ce que vous pensez. Vous avez à peu près quatre semaines pour trouver quelque chose de présentable. »

Le Turien se racla la gorge nerveusement, tripotant son pistolet bien qu'il n'y ait manifestement aucune menace physique à l'horizon – si l'on ne comptait pas Aria, qui représentait définitivement une menace physique quand elle était dans l'un de ces états-là. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un cavalier à ce truc, de toute façon ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement venir comme votre garde du corps et vous laisser lever une Asari à la réception ? »

« Qui a dit que je voulais une Asari ? » rétorqua Aria, de suite sur la défensive. « Je ne suis pas sortie avec un Turien depuis… mmh… Je ne suis même certaine de combien de temps ça fait. » Bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement intéressée, elle lança à Grizz un regard séducteur et brûlant, mais il l'ignora volontairement.

Aria poussa un soupir frustré et renonça. « Contentez-vous de trouver un costard, ok ? Et un pistolet plus petit. Déesse, si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux je jurerais que vous cherchez à compenser quelque chose, avec ça. » Elle fit de la main un geste négligent en direction de son arme. « Et avant que vous ne demandiez, je paierai pour ce foutu truc. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Tevos inspira entre ses dents, retenant un léger sifflement aigu quand la plante de ses pieds nus se posa sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. C'était non seulement inconfortable, mais cela lui rappelait également qu'elle ne vivait plus sur la Citadelle. Un chauffage au sol avait été installé dans son vieil appartement luxueux. Elle était extrêmement soulagée d'avoir pu fuir à bord du Destiny Ascension avant que les Moissonneurs ne prennent le contrôle de la gigantesque station, et elle avait lu les rapports du Commandant Shepard faisant état des répugnants empilements de corps et de machineries qui jonchaient son ancien domicile, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le regretter.

Aria avait toujours détesté la Citadelle. Horriblement coincée, décrivait-elle. Trop de règles et pas assez de débauche. Mais cela avait été la maison de Tevos.

Les autres conseillers et elle étaient actuellement bloqués sur une station plus petite et moins technologiquement avancée pendant que la Citadelle était en cours de reconstruction dans les environs. Un jour, quand les centaines d'économies dévastées par la guerre des Moissonneurs se redresseraient et que l'accès aux ressources ne serait plus restreint, ils auraient sans doute l'occasion de retourner vers leur ancien foyer et de savourer ces petits luxes qu'ils avaient perdus. Sparatus était du genre spartiate, aussi se sentait-il chez lui même sans cela, mais Valern avait exprimé fortement son mécontentement. Quant à Tevos, elle s'en accommodait en silence, consciente du fait que là-bas, sur Thessia, même un an et demi après la défaite des Moissonneurs, de nombreuses Asari n'avaient toujours pas de toit au-dessus de leur tête, ou de douche, ou un lit chaud pour dormir. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles son domaine sur Thessia avait été converti en camp de réfugiés pendant quelques mois, à la fin de la guerre.

Passant sa serviette sur l'arrière de sa crête et essuyant les gouttes d'eau sur ses bras et son torse, elle repensa à son dernier souvenir de la Citadelle : le feu, la fumée et les horribles hurlements des Asari mutantes. Si Neota n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller la chercher à l'appartement d'Aria et de la réveiller, elle aurait pu devenir l'une d'entre elles. En ces heures terrifiantes, son seul réconfort venait du fait qu'elle avait cru apercevoir quelqu'un ressemblant à Aria embarquer à bord du Destiny Ascension peu de temps après elle. Cela avait été un soulagement, mais cela ne l'avait pas étonnée. Criminelle ou pas, Aria avait les crédits, la réputation et la puissance de feu nécessaires pour obtenir à peu près tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Baiser Lidanya dans la soute n'avait sans doute pas nui, non plus. Tevos sentit son estomac se tordre quand elle se remémora les images furtives de cette rencontre qu'elle avait vues à travers l'union. Aria avait même été plus brutale avec elle qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Lidanya, désespérée et un peu violente, mais Tevos savait qu'Aria ne l'avait principalement fait que pour son bien. La culpabilité s'était estompée à ce moment-là, au moins pour quelques heures. Culpabilité de n'avoir pas cru Shepard plus tôt, pour toutes ses vies gâchées, de n'avoir pas mis plus de pression sur les Matriarches qui étaient restées et ne les avoir pas forcées à se préparer, plutôt qu'à tâcher de maintenir la paix. Un an et demi plus tard, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en défaire complètement.

C'était également cette nuit-là qu'Aria avait promis… pas vraiment d'être fidèle, puisqu'elles ne partageaient de relation que purement sexuelle, mais d'éviter de s'unir avec qui que ce soit quand Tevos était suffisamment proche pour savoir ce qui se passait, simplement parce qu'elle savait que cela la blessait. Venant d'Aria, qui était si irréductiblement égoïste la plupart du temps, l'intention avait été franchement généreuse. Habituellement, elle se fichait royalement de tous sentiments qui ne soient pas les siens. Vu sous cet angle, c'en était presque romantique.

Brusquement, Tevos réalisa qu'elle avait laissé tomber la serviette autour de ses chevilles et qu'elle était en train de dessiner de paresseux motifs sur le bas de son ventre. Certaines Asari appréciaient la masturbation, soit parce qu'elles étaient suffisamment détendues pour explorer leur propre corps sans avoir besoin d'orgasme, soit parce qu'elles tiraient une certaine forme de plaisir de cette impossibilité à jouir, mais Tevos avait toujours trouvé cet exercice frustrant. Elle s'y était adonnée lorsqu'elle était une jeune Demoiselle, avant sa première partenaire sexuelle et principalement comme « entraînement », ainsi qu'en quelques rares occasions au fil des années, quand elle était tellement frustrée sexuellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Hélas, cela ne faisait systématiquement qu'empirer les choses malgré la petite voix séduisante dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait que, cette fois-ci, elle trouverait la délivrance et que son inconfort disparaîtrait.

Elle y pensa en jetant la serviette dans le réceptacle de blanchisserie intégré au mur, un confort qui avait été installé dans ces appartements plutôt primitifs. Elle continua à y penser tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler une robe fraîchement repassée, avant de décider qu'elle préférait la sensation de ne rien porter d'autre que sa propre peau. Elle y pensa encore en se mordant la lèvre comme ses yeux examinaient la chambre vide, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'elle était seule. Elle était assise sur le lit, toujours nue et indécise, quand son Omni-tool se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet. Sans réfléchir, elle prit l'appel en mode vocal uniquement. « Aria ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Aria ne s'embarrassa pas de civilités. « Vous êtes nue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Comment avez-vous… Je veux dire, bien sûr que non... »

« Menteuse. Vous répondez toujours avec l'holo. Ça veut dire que vous êtes nue. »

« Et comment en savez-vous autant sur mes habitudes d'Omni-tool ? Ça fait trois semaines que vous n'avez pas appelé. Je commençais à me demander si vous n'aviez pas oublié mon numéro. » Tevos avait été amèrement tentée de contacter Aria après son départ d'Oméga, mais un agenda professionnel bien rempli ainsi qu'un amour-propre blessé l'avaient retenue de faire le premier pas. Mais à présent, seule dans sa chambre, elle commençait à éprouver des remords. Être amoureuse d'Aria lui faisait parfois oublier qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment dans une relation. « Je suis désolée, c'était injuste. » Elle déglutit, essayant de dénouer la boule dans sa gorge. Quand elle se remit à parler, c'était de son ton le plus professionnel. « Aria, j'ai bien pris conscience du fait que je vous avais traitée davantage comme une Partenaire potentielle et non comme une amie avec qui je contemple occasionnellement l'éternité. »

« Hmmf. Contemple occasionnellement l'éternité ? Appelez ça tel que c'est. Une amie avec qui vous baisez occasionnellement. » Cela avait été bien plus que de la baise dernièrement, et elles le savaient toutes les deux, mais Tevos décida de ne pas appuyer sur ce qui semblait toujours être un point sensible.

« Je ne suis pas faite pour les relations occasionnelles. J'ai mis ma vie privée en suspens pendant des siècles parce que je ressentais l'appel de quelque chose de plus grand... » Tevos savait qu'elle avait l'air arrogant, à décrire les choses de cette façon, mais élaborer sur son désir de bien faire et d'améliorer la galaxie dans son ensemble serait une explication trop 'sirupeuse' au goût d'Aria. Elle admirerait davantage l'arrogance professionnelle assumée. « Mais j'ai toujours désiré le pack complet. Une Partenaire asari. Peut-être quelques filles. Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ce soit un objectif réalisable pour quelqu'un comme moi mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis assez lucide pour ne pas exiger quelque chose que vous ne pouvez manifestement pas donner. C'était une erreur de ma part de… projeter. Je ne referai pas la même erreur à l'avenir. Et - » Elle marqua une pause, secrètement soulagée qu'elles ne soient pas en train de discuter par holo et que son expression soit cachée, « - et s'il vous plairait de continuer à me fréquenter pour, vous savez, soulager votre stress, je vous promets de ne plus vous placer dans une telle situation inopportune. »

À l'autre bout de la connexion, le silence s'étira pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment. Le temps d'un battement de cœur inquiet, Tevos fut effrayée qu'Aria ne lui ait raccroché au nez. Puis, finalement, « Je vous pardonnerai si vous passez en mode holo. Vous êtes toujours nue, non ? »

Tevos se sentit tressaillir à cette idée, et ne pensa qu'un instant à toutes les façons potentielles dont ceci pouvait se retourner contre elle. Elle ajusta son Omni-tool sur la table de chevet, bien que la caméra se verrouille automatiquement sur sa cible, et lança le stream holo en direct. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, tâchant de paraître désinvolte, et appuya sa joue contre la paume de sa main, relevant sa tête sur son coude. « Voilà. Satisfaite ? »

« Très », répondit l'holo grandeur nature d'Aria projeté à côté du lit. Elle portait vraisemblablement son Omni-tool au poignet car elle le dirigeait vers quelque chose et, bien que l'holo ne soit qu'une image, ses yeux semblaient brûler. À la grande déception de Tevos, Aria était totalement vêtue, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi elle s'était attendue à autre chose. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était actuellement nue que le reste du monde passait son temps les fesses à l'air. L'holo semblait également légèrement bouger de haut en bas, comme ballotté sur un rythme régulier.

« Où êtes-vous ? » demanda Tevos, serrant ses lèvres en essayant de le deviner.

« La soute de l'un de mes transporteurs. Ça gigote un peu. Je suis descendue ici quand vous avez répondu en mode vocal. Je n'avais pas envie de vous partager avec mes gars. »

« Je vous en sais gré. »

« Alors… vous étiez en train de vous toucher ? »

Les dents de Tevos tirèrent maladroitement sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Non », répondit-elle et, bien que ce soit la vérité, cela sonnait faux à ses oreilles.

Aria ricana. « Vous êtes une si mauvaise comédienne. »

« Non, vraiment, je n'étais pas en train de... » balbutia Tevos, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se sentait si embarrassée. « Mais... »

« Mais ? »

« J'étais en train de l'envisager. »

Le sourire narquois d'Aria se changea en grimace prédatrice, ses yeux se plissant se façon séductrice en direction de ce que Tevos supposait être la version holo d'elle-même. « Ma petite salope avide. Je t'ai vraiment manquée à ce point-là, hein ? Assez pour te toucher malgré le fait que tu ne puisse pas jouir sans moi. Je suis… flattée. »

Tevos serra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, mâchonnant l'intérieur de sa joue. Les draps, qui n'étaient pas non plus du tissu le plus fin auquel elle était habituée, faisaient un insupportable contact contre sa peau nue. Elle pria que son état de détresse ne se voie pas trop. « Comment pouvez-vous être si sûre que je pensais à vous ? Déesse, vous êtes tellement égocentrique par moments. »

« Parce que je connais chaque centimètre de ton corps. Comment te toucher, te faire gémir. Toutes les façons dont tu aimes qu'on te baise. » Aria semblait insupportablement arrogante en disant ceci, et Tevos regarda l'holo se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye dans l'air. Apparemment, Aria s'était trouvé un endroit plus confortable dans la soute. « Déplace ton Omni-tool au pied du lit et allonge-toi sur les coussins. Je veux avoir une bonne vue. »

« Mais - »

« Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. » La voix basse et la menace voilée étaient convaincantes, mais Tevos savait qu'Aria n'avait pas besoin d'y avoir recours. En dépit son objection pour la forme, elle était déjà bien trop excitée pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de désobéir. En quelques souffles tremblants, elle renonça à sa pose désinvolte d'opérette et fit ce qu'Aria lui avait ordonné, positionnant l'Omni-tool au pied du lit. L'holo projeté d'Aria se déplaça avec lui, se perchant sur le bord du matelas au lieu de paraître assis dans les airs.

« Aria... » murmura Tevos avec un peu de peur dans les yeux, quand bien même la pression entre ses jambes devenait presque douloureuse. Ce n'était pas l'idée de se caresser devant Aria qui l'effrayait, mais le souvenir de ses précédentes expériences qui avaient fait d'elle un sanglotant et tremblant paquet de nerfs surexcités. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se masturbait si peu souvent – cela finissait toujours dans des larmes de frustration et des prières de délivrance adressées à une impitoyable Déesse ou une amante fantasmée. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'élément fantasmé et quelqu'un d'autre s'apprêtait à voir à quel point elle pouvait être désespérée quand l'orgasme n'était pas envisageable.

« Chut, ne t'inquiète pas tant, Théa. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'être une brave fille et de suivre mes instructions. Veux-tu faire ça pour moi ? »

Malgré ses doutes, elle n'hésita pas. « Oui. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Aria qui resserra les cuisses inconfortablement. Elle laissa traîner son regard, ne cherchant pas à cacher son admiration pour le corps de Tevos bien qu'elle l'ait déjà exploré de nombreuses fois. « Commence par ces magnifiques seins. Pelote-les pour moi. Brutalement, comme je fais quand je suis sur le point de te baiser. Mais ne touche pas à tes tétons. Pas avant que je ne t'y autorise. »

Tevos se recula contre les oreillers, laissant ses deux mains remonter le long de son ventre jusqu'à ce que chacune tienne l'arrondi d'un sein en son creux. Elle avait toujours été délicieusement sensible ici, plus encore que ne l'était Aria qui adorait tirer parti de cette intime connaissance. Elle fut surprise de constater combien il lui était difficile d'éviter les pointes qui durcissaient rapidement. Tout espoir de se toucher simplement à son propre rythme pendant qu'Aria la regardait était vaincu. Aria entendait manifestement la guider à travers chaque pas de cette danse.

« Aria... » dit-elle à nouveau, cette fois-ci d'une voix plus douce mais pas moins désespérée.

« Mmh, j'adore entendre mon nom avec cette voix... »

« Quelle voix ? » demanda Tevos, pressant ses seins un peu plus fermement pour imiter grossièrement le toucher d'Aria. Elle continua à en malaxer un pendant que son autre main dessinait des cercles paresseux autour de son téton, excitant la pointe par son absence.

« C'est la même voix que tu avais quand mes doigts ont effleuré ton clito pour la première fois… Il y a ce petit bond que tu fais avec tes hanches, et puis ta voix grimpe d'une demi-octave. C'est presque aussi sexy que ce grognement sourd que tu pousses quand mes doigts ou l'extrémité de mon gode commencent à glisser en toi, t'écartelant, te remplissant… Mais malgré tout ce n'est pas mon préféré. »

Il était impossible de ne pas demander. « Alors parmi les sons que je fais, lequel est votre préféré ? »

« Suce les deux premiers doigts de ta main droite pour moi. Et fais ça bien. Ensuite je te répondrai. »

Tevos pouvait deviner pourquoi Aria voulait qu'elle fasse cela, et elle frémit instinctivement en imaginant la sensation légèrement froide qui suivrait chacune des caresses de ses doigts mouillés sur la pointe de ses seins, sur son ventre, plus bas… Elle gémit légèrement en glissant son index et son majeur entre ses lèvres, enroulant sa langue autour de ses doigts, s'assurant qu'ils soient bien luisants. Quand elle vit que les yeux d'Aria fixaient avec un intérêt manifeste ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle en fit un spectacle, se mettant à pomper sur ses doigts, se tordant les hanches et battant des paupières sous le coup d'un plaisir non feint.

« Putain », lâcha Aria, serrant et desserrant les poings tandis qu'elle résistait à la tentation de s'avancer et toucher quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment là. « Très bien, mon son préféré… les petits sanglots entrecoupés et implorants que tu fais, quand ta tête est enfouie dans un oreiller ou contre mon épaule. Ceux que je ne peux obtenir que quand tu es si près de jouir, au bord du précipice, et que je te refuse l'orgasme. Une nouvelle fois. Tu n'arrives même pas à croiser mon regard quand tu fais ces petits sons. Comme si cela t'embarrassait d'être aussi avide. Ou peut-être que tu prends tellement ton pied que garder les yeux ouverts représente un trop gros effort. »

Tevos hoqueta autour de ses doigts, continuant à pomper, ne les suçant manifestement plus mais imitant délibérément le rythme du coït. Même sans aucun contact entre ses jambes, ses hanches se tordirent. Il y eut une courte pause puis, lentement, elle laissa ses cuisses s'ouvrir, se révélant à la minuscule caméra embarquée de son Omni-tool et au regard appréciateur d'Aria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« Tu aimes ça, on dirait », dit Aria d'une voix traînante. « Comme personne n'aime se sucer les doigts à ce point-là, c'est que tu dois être en train de fantasmer. À quoi penses-tu ? »

Tevos sortit les doigts de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion. « Je ne peux pas - »

« Tu peux. Je vais t'aider… Touche-toi les tétons à présent, avec ces deux doigts. Et maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu étais en train d'imaginer. »

Cela lui demanda un gros effort de volonté que de garder les jambes ouvertes, les yeux fixés sur Aria, et les pensées à peu près en ordre, tandis qu'elle pouvait enfin pincer de ses doigts couverts de salive la pointe de l'un de ses seins. Tevos ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre – un peu de soulagement, peut-être – mais cette nouvelle stimulation ne fit que la torturer davantage. « J'étais en train d'imaginer… utiliser ma bouche sur vous... »

« Peux-tu préciser ? » Tevos ne put que la regarder avec des yeux troublés, remplis de désir. « Équipée ou pas ? »

« Équipée », confessa-t-elle.

« Où se trouvaient mes mains ? Sur tes épaules ? Derrière ta tête ? »

« À… à l'arrière de ma crête, qui me poussaient vers le bas... » chuchota-t-elle faiblement en glissant ses doigts vers l'autre téton, qu'elle tira fermement.

Aria se mit à rire. « Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime aucune sorte de pénis, tu as vraiment l'air d'adorer sucer le mien. »

Tevos ne put empêcher la pointe de ses pommettes de se colorer d'un pourpre brûlant. En un instant, l'embarrassante bouffée de chaleur se répandit le long de son cou et jusqu'à sa poitrine. « C'est vrai, mais c'est différent... » C'était une question de pouvoir, de contrôle, et de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un qui l'attirait, mais Tevos ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'expliquer. Pas à ce moment-là. Elle continua plutôt à jouer avec ses seins en espérant qu'Aria n'était pas d'humeur à la torturer plus longtemps.

« Amène une de tes mains plus bas, entre tes jambes », ordonna Aria, qui s'était décidée à faire preuve de miséricorde en continuant son jeu de séduction plutôt que de taquiner Tevos au sujet de son fantasme. « Mais ne te touche pas à cet endroit-là. Pas encore. Ventre, aine, hanches, tout le reste est permis. »

« Mais je - » Tevos avala le reste de sa phrase, déterminée à tenir le coup aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Aria la voie dans tous ses états, pleurant et suppliant, avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé à se caresser. Lentement, elle obéit, glissant le plat de sa main sur son ventre et effleurant la délicate bande de muscles qui étirait ses hanches. Elle adorait quand la main d'Aria s'attardait ici, la taquinant avant de glisser plus bas et…

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas encore te toucher à cet endroit-là. Tu as du mal à obéir aux ordres, on dirait. »

Il fallut à Tevos un moment pour prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait ce n'est que quand elle sentit que ses doigts étaient humides et chauds qu'elle comprit. « Je – Je n'avais pas l'intention... »

« Je te ferai payer pour ça », promit Aria, menaçante. L'holo bougeait toujours un peu, sans doute à cause du mouvement dans la soute. Malgré tout, l'environnement inconfortable ne semblait pas l'avoir empêchée de profiter du spectacle.

Fascinée, Tevos regarda Aria ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon noir moulant et passer ses doigts sous la ceinture. Les muscles de son visage se contractèrent à peine, et Tevos se demanda si de regarder son amante se caresser la faisait se sentir moins vulnérable ou encore plus sexuellement frustrée. À vrai dire, c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Aria faisait cela – pour la frustrer. Et cela marchait.

« Puisque tu as désobéi, revenons une étape en arrière. Suce encore tes doigts pour moi. La main avec laquelle tu étais juste en train de te toucher. Allez, et remouille-les d'abord. » Aria marqua un temps d'arrêt, relevant légèrement son menton tout en s'agitant sur sa propre main. « Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà inondé les draps pour moi. »

Lâchant un petit grognement, à la fois de soulagement et de frustration, Tevos replongea sa main entre ses jambes. Aria avait raison, ses doigts se mouillèrent dès le premier contact. Elle s'oublia un instant et ne s'arrêta que quand Aria lui aboya un nouvel ordre. « Tes doigts. Dans ta bouche. Maintenant. Tu n'as pas encore mérité ce que tu es en train de faire. »

À contrecœur Tevos retira sa main, serrant les dents pour lutter contre la pulsion de désir qui martelait entre ses jambes. Déesse, c'était une souffrance. Elle souffrait. Et de savoir que cela n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. C'était Aria qui l'avait mise dans cet état, et seule Aria pouvait tout arranger. « Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Tevos obéit mais elle n'en tira pas autant de satisfaction qu'elle l'avait espéré. Se goûter sur ses propres doigts était agréable, mais ce n'était vraiment pas comme goûter Aria.

« Alors, qu'imagines-tu maintenant ? Toujours en train de me faire une pipe ? Peut-être même après que je t'ai pénétrée ? » À cette suggestion, les hanches de Tevos firent un bond. « Ou bien est-ce que tu me lèches à présent, que tu suces mon clito ? »

« Déesse, je ne sais même pas… les deux ? » murmura Tevos en nettoyant l'espace entre ses doigts. Il y avait tellement d'images, de fantasmes et de souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les organiser.

« Mmh… Les deux ça me paraît bien. La prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

« Mais je vous veux maintenant », explosa Tevos, oubliant complètement ses doigts et s'asseyant pour fixer l'holo. Elle résista à la forte tentation de tendre la main et de le toucher, consciente que sa main passerait à travers, ne ressentant rien qu'un espace vide plutôt que la chaleur solide qu'elle désirait si fort. « J'ai – J'ai besoin... »

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda Aria. En tout état de cause, l'insupportable ton arrogant ne faisait qu'approfondir son malaise. « Je veux t'entendre le dire. À voix haute. T'entendre me supplier. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Tevos déglutit, doutant de pouvoir y arriver. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt mais le silence lui fit mesurer avec encore plus d'acuité à quel point sa chair brûlait. Ses hanches tremblaient, ne s'ouvrant que sur l'air, et ses parois internes ne se resserraient sur rien. Et tout cela alors qu'elle ne s'était touchée qu'un instant. Déesse, le sort qu'Aria lui avait jeté…

« Je vous en prie... » Sa voix se brisa en un demi sanglot. Elle n'en avait plus le moindre contrôle. Une fois les premiers mots laborieusement sortis de sa bouche, elle perdit toute maîtrise d'elle-même. « Laissez-moi vous montrer combien j'ai besoin de vous. Ce que je veux que vous me fassiez. Les choses que j'aimerais vous faire si vous étiez ici. »

La main d'Aria continua à s'agiter dans son pantalon, ses articulations déformant de temps à autre le tissu tandis que ses doigts bougeaient plus rapidement. « Promets-tu de faire tout ce que je te demande, quand je te le demande ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien. » Tevos regarda, pétrifiée, la langue d'Aria courir sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le souvenir de ce que cette langue savait faire la fit resserrer ses jambes et se tortiller inconfortablement sur le lit. Aria claqua la langue pour exprimer sa désapprobation. « Ah ah, laisse ces jambes écartées. Tu me gâches la vue. Tant qu'à faire, écarte tes lèvres pour moi, de la pointe de tes doigts. Je veux voir à quel point tu as envie de moi. Chaque lèvre et repli de ton azur. Il est à moi après tout. Tu es à moi. »

Tevos ne fut pas certaine que le 'à vous' essoufflé qu'elle prononça réussit vraiment à franchir ses lèvres ou s'il n'était que dans son esprit, mais elle sut qu'Aria l'avait entendu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle se mordit violemment la joue et tourna la tête de côté, incapable de maintenir le contact visuel avec l'holo à mesure qu'elle suivait les ordres d'Aria. Il y avait quelque chose de si… dévergondé, honteux… à s'exposer ainsi, particulièrement par Omni-tool, mais Aria l'avait trop excitée pour qu'elle s'en soucie.

Aria fit un son approbateur, manifestement satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. « Mmh. Très joli. Et absolument à moi. Déesse, tu es trempée… Mais puisque je ne suis pas là pour en profiter physiquement, tu as l'autorisation de te toucher. »

Elle n'attendait plus que ces mots-là. Le majeur de Tevos plongea immédiatement sur l'extrémité sensible au dessus de son orifice, donnant quelques chiquenaudes sur le bout arrondi avec un soupçon d'énergie biotique pour accompagner le geste. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, même en sachant très bien qu'elle ne ressentirait que de la frustration une fois qu'elle se heurterait au mur impénétrable.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps. Entre les préliminaires, le regard brûlant d'Aria et la pensée qu'elle était observée, Tevos se sentit précipitée au bord du gouffre plutôt que de se sentir soulevée. Sans attendre la permission, elle plongea deux doigts en elle, les recourbant vers l'avant et se tordant quand ils frottèrent contre ce point sensible qu'Aria semblait toujours trouver avec une précision déconcertante. Son pouce se mit en place, caressant en cercles furieux.

« C'est ça », murmura Aria bien que Tevos n'ait besoin d'aucun encouragement. « C'est mon pouce qui se frotte à toi. Mes dents sur ton cou. » Tevos exposa délibérément sa gorge aux courants d'air, et ses hanches tressaillirent quand elle se rappela les empreintes qui s'étaient trouvées là. « Ma main qui te prend. J'adore comme je te remplis, t'écartèle avec seulement deux doigts. Si étroite, tremblante et avide... »

« Déesse, Aria, je ne peux pas. » _Peux pas m'arrêter, peux pas continuer, peux pas jouir…_ Tevos ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle sentit les filaments de sa conscience s'échapper, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Ses yeux virèrent au noir, mais son expression resta figée quelque part entre la peur et la félicité tandis qu'elle ne s'emparait… de rien. Il n'y avait rien. L'esprit d'Aria n'était pas là, prêt à se mêler au sien. Juste de l'espace vide.

Tevos savait qu'en se projetant à nouveau elle n'obtiendrait pas de résultat différent, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin de s'unir. Sans rien à quoi s'accrocher, elle avait l'impression de tomber, de s'agripper aux courant d'air. Mais il n'y avait aucun esprit réconfortant dans lequel plonger. Personne pour la soutenir. Aucune partenaire aimante pour la rattraper. Elle cria, les mouvements de sa main devenant plus rapides, plus profonds, si durs que c'en était presque douloureux. Elle le remarqua à peine. Ce n'était rien comparé à l'agonie de se voir refuser l'union.

« Aria… je vous en prie… Déesse, s'il vous plaît… joignez…. joignez-vous à moi, j'ai besoin de vous – J'ai besoin… Ça fait mal ! »

Mais elle ne pouvait nier que, bien que cela soit douloureux, c'était également incroyablement bon, et elle n'aurait jamais pu arrêter les mouvements de sa main, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. « Ouvre les yeux », dit Aria d'une voix elle-même empressée. « Regarde-moi, Théa. Je suis là, ok ? »

Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle mentait. Tevos tendit la main, essaya de la trouver, mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Rien, rien, rien…

Au prix d'un gros effort elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Aria n'était pas assise sur le lit. Sa main n'était plus enfouie entre ses jambes et elle était en train de marcher – marcher sur place, bien sûr, puisque la caméra holo ne bougeait pas - , se déplaçant rapidement. « Je t'ai sur écran, pas en holo, avec le son directement branché sur mon traducteur. Personne ne peut te voir ou t'entendre. »

Tevos s'en fichait complètement. Peu lui importait que le monde entier la voie dans cet état-là, du moment que quelque chose faisait cesser la souffrance et les tremblements et le désir et, « Oh, baisez-moi... » C'est à ce moment-là que ses larmes commencèrent à couler. Des larmes qui brûlaient en s'échappant de ses yeux et en se répandant sur les tatouages de ses joues. Si ses iris n'avaient pas été recouverts d'un noir brillant, leur habituelle couleur verte aurait été injectée de sang.

« Est-ce mal de penser que je trouve ça torride ? D'avoir réussi à faire pleurer la calme et flegmatique Conseillère asari, simplement parce qu'elle a trop envie que je la baise ? » susurra l'holo d'Aria.

« Je – Je suis désolée, j'ai juste… besoin – besoin de vous ici, à l'intérieur de moi… ça fait mal », répéta-t-elle une deuxième fois, la morsure vive de l'embarras se conjuguant à la profonde souffrance. Elle entreprit d'ajouter plus encore de pression à ses va-et-vient, se raccrochant à l'espoir farouche mais impossible que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle arriverait à jouir sans Aria, quand bien même cela semblait totalement insensé.

L'holo d'Aria émit quelques marmonnements irrités, mais Tevos n'en saisit que la fin. « - deux mille crédits. Gardez le reçu. Laissez-moi seulement… Ne quitte pas, ma douce. Juste une minute. Trois mille. Vous ne comprenez pas votre propre langage, Volus ? J'ai une clé… voyez ? Déesse, je sens que je vais – Allez vous faire foutre ! Non, je ne passerai pas à la Sécurité ! Allez, quatre mille et je ne vous arrache _pas_ la tête avec mes pouvoirs biotiques, petite vermine asthmatique. Marché conclu ? » Puis, d'une voix plus douce, « Juste une autre minute, pas plus. »

Les mots se mélangeaient et n'avaient plus aucun sens. Aria aurait aussi bien pu parler en latin de cuisine. Tout ce que Tevos entendait, c'était cette souffrance, ce vide, ce besoin d'être prise et possédée aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Elle retint cependant une phrase. _'Ne quitte pas, ma douce…'_ Aria ne l'avait jamais appelée comme ça auparavant. Ni de près ni de loin. Pute, parfois. Salope, souvent. Théa, encore plus fréquemment. Même 'chienne lubrique', ce qui était presque un terme affectueux entre elles. Mais pas ma douce.

Cela suffit à atténuer la souffrance pendant quelques délicieux instants, puis le tremblement sembla redoubler et elle hurla jusqu'à ce que sa gorge brûle. Elle ne pouvait plus se toucher. Elle s'était caressée à vif. Au lieu de quoi, elle pressa sa main mouillée entre ses jambes, frissonnant et priant que son désir ne mette pas trop de temps à s'estomper.

Un sifflement et un léger carillon retentirent quelque part dans l'appartement, mais elle n'y prêta quasiment pas attention. Tevos se roula en boule, ses jambes se frottant l'une contre l'autre, indifférente à l'angle de vue que la caméra de l'Omni-tool utiliserait. Son corps tremblait de ce qui aurait dû être des secousses résiduelles tandis que son esprit continuait à se projeter, cherchant, tâtonnant dans le noir et essayant désespérément de trouver son amante.

Le son de la porte de la chambre en train de s'ouvrir obligea Tevos à lever le regard. Aria se tenait là, l'air furieux et excité à la fois. Sans savoir comment, elle réussit à se lever du lit, trouver son équilibre, et se précipiter pieds nus vers l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne prit pas la peine de demander l'autorisation, ne put même pas articuler un 'Contemplez l'éternité'. Elles s'effondrèrent l'une sur l'autre, Aria dos au mur, et dès que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fut un contact physique suffisant pour initier une union.

 _'Déesse, vous êtes là -'_

Tandis qu'elles glissèrent plus profondément l'une en l'autre.

 _'Je suis là -'_

Pensées et sentiments se mêlant intimement.

 _'Nous en avons -'_

 _'- tellement besoin et on…'_

Jusqu'à ce que souffles et battements de cœur se synchronisent, et qu'Aria sente chaque frisson de tension inassouvie dans le corps de Tevos.

 _'… désolée, essayé de – plus vite - '_

 _'et ça faisait mal et - '_

 _'Je suis là maintenant.'_

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de la pression de la jambe d'Aria contre ses hanches nues, ou de sa main gantée la guidant encore et encore le long du cuir qui devenait rapidement imbibé. L'union à travers leur baiser était suffisante.

 _'Je suis là…'_

En dépit de tous les cris qu'elle avait poussés jusque là, le sommet de son plaisir fut si puissant et si ardemment attendu que sa gorge se serra et qu'elle ne put émettre le moindre son. La violence de son orgasme lui coupa les jambes, mais les bras d'Aria la retinrent alors même que ses hanches tressaillaient à l'unisson.

 _'suis… là…'_

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Aria parvint à allonger leurs corps tremblants sur le sol. Bien que leur orgasme n'ait pas dû durer tellement longtemps, elle était en nage sous ses vêtements. Elle réussit toutefois à s'extraire de sa veste avant que Tevos ne la serre trop fort. « Ok. Ok… C'était - putain », haleta-t-elle entre deux souffles, ignorant les mouvements saccadés de sa poitrine. Tevos ne dit rien. Elle se contentait de sangloter au creux du cou d'Aria, le visage couvert de larmes, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'esprit avec lequel elle avait si désespérément eu envie de ne faire qu'une.

« Je pense que le lit serait… plus confortable... » suggéra Aria, emplissant ses poumons de grandes bouffées d'air. Tevos ne répondit pas. Parler était encore au dessus de ses forces. Les murs invisibles qu'elle maintenait habituellement pendant leur union étaient faibles et branlants, et Aria savait que, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu les traverser. Au lieu de quoi elle balaya quelques larmes des joues de son amante et l'aida à se relever.

Tevos s'accrocha fermement à l'union et au bras d'Aria, peu disposée à laisser s'échapper l'une ou l'autre. Elle s'autorisa à se laisser guider jusqu'au lit, mais conserva le bout de ses doigts posés contre la bande de peau nue d'Aria, juste au dessus de son pantalon, tandis qu'elle se faisait allonger. Un léger son de contestation lui échappa quand Aria recula et qu'elle sentit l'union commencer à s'estomper un peu. « Hé, Théa ? Tout va bien. J'enlève juste mes vêtements. Tu as bousillé mon pantalon préféré. »

 _'Une revanche… pour ma robe…'_

« Ah, elle parle », taquina Aria d'une voix un peu tremblante. Elle eut besoin de faire quelques contorsions pour s'extraire du pantalon de cuir moulant mais, quand elle y parvint, elle le tint devant elle pour l'inspecter. « Déesse, tu ne t'es frottée à moi qu'une minute, et la jambe est imbibée. »

 _'Je le ferai nettoyer. Et vous en avez encore au moins huit identiques à celui-ci. Arrêtez de vous plaindre.'_

Aria soupira. « Je crois que j'aimais mieux quand tu étais trop épuisée pour parler. » Elle se débarrassa de ses autres vêtements qu'elle repoussa à peu près de la même manière que le pantalon, pendant que Tevos colonisait de ses mains de nouvelles zones de peau nue. L'union nécessitait un contact épidermique pour se déclencher, et même si elle pouvait se maintenir un peu plus d'une minute sans contact, elle finissait par s'estomper.

« Venez au lit. Tenez-moi. S'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu penses que je ne suis venue ici que pour un orgasme ? » demanda Aria en grimpant sur le matelas, laissant les bras et les jambes de Tevos s'enrouler autour d'elle. « Mmh. Ta jolie gorge est affreusement nue. Il n'y reste aucune de mes empreintes. »

« C'est ce qui arrive quand vous vous absentez pendant trois semaines. »

Comme elle n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter, Aria prit le menton de Tevos entre ses mains, mordillant brièvement la bande pâle de sa lèvre inférieure avant de glisser ses dents plus bas. « Alors reste tranquille et laisse-moi arranger ça. » Tevos ne resta pas tranquille, mais Aria finit toutefois par laisser quelques suçons et autres agréables morsures en plus d'un endroit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Ce n'est pas de l'indiscrétion. C'est juste que je m'ennuie », se dit Aria en attendant que Tevos finisse sa douche. Elle avait été exilée dans la chambre quand leur troisième tentative de prendre une douche ensemble s'était soldée par un échec. Ce n'était pas qu'Aria regrette d'avoir plaqué Tevos contre le meuble de la salle de bain et de l'avoir forcée à regarder leur reflet dans le miroir pendant qu'elle les amenaient toutes deux vers un orgasme dévastateur, mais elles en étaient sorties encore plus en désordre qu'auparavant.

Hôte des plus courtoises, Tevos avait permis à Aria d'utiliser la douche en premier – seule, avait-elle insisté, faute de quoi elles ne parviendraient jamais à redevenir présentables – et ne prenait son tour que maintenant. Ce qui laissait Aria dans la position inconfortable de devoir attendre dans l'appartement de Tevos sans rien avoir à faire. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à allumer son Omni-tool, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait alors à répondre aux messages de Sheerk et de Grizz qui devaient être en train d'essayer de trouver où elle avait bien pu disparaître.

L'Omni-tool de Tevos, cependant…

À sa décharge, Aria résista pendant quinze secondes standard galactique avant que sa curiosité ne l'emporte. Omni-tool à la main, elle entra le code alphanumérique qu'elle avait mémorisé après de nombreuses nuits passées à regarder Tevos le composer. Un an et demi plus tard, la conseillère ne s'était toujours pas pliée à sa propre règle : 'pas d'Omni-tool au lit'. Ce qui faisait d'elle une hypocrite, puisqu'elle tannait régulièrement Aria à ce sujet. Dans ces moments-là, quiconque les aurait observées aurait pensé qu'elles étaient Partenaires depuis au moins un siècle.

Une fois le mot de passe vérifié, tous les messages non prioritaires de Tevos, ses fichiers non sécurisés, l'extranet, les jeux pour tuer le temps, les logs vidéo et l'historique de recherche lui furent accessibles. « Asari contre Krogan ? Vraiment ? » Aria rit en regardant la liste des records de l'une des parties de Tevos. C'était un jeu de type tower defense, dans lequel un groupe de commandos asari devait défendre une base contre une horde de soldats krogans. Elle referma l'application, décidant qu'il devait y avoir des anecdotes personnelles plus intéressantes à découvrir.

Sur un coup de tête, elle consulta les logs des conversations Omni-tool de Tevos, et fut ravie de constater que son historique était programmé pour ne se nettoyer que toutes les vingt-quatre heures. Naturellement, elle pouvait toujours empêcher ses appels d'être enregistrés en cliquant simplement sur un bouton, mais Aria supposa que Tevos avait sans doute été trop distraite hier pour y penser…

Elle ricana en ouvrant la vidéo de l'appel le plus récent de Tevos, passant la séquence en accéléré jusqu'à la fin. La Déesse bénisse la personne qui avait inventé les caméras à capture de mouvement, pensa-t-elle en regardant une Tevos très enthousiaste et parfaitement nue la plaquer contre le mur. Elle mit la vidéo sur pause, s'en fit suivre une copie, puis l'effaça.

« Ok, voyons voir ce qu'elle a d'autre là-dedans... »

Il fallut une grosse minute à Aria pour trouver le stock pas-si-bien-caché-que-ça de porno de Tevos. « Vaenia ? Vraiment ? Trop édulcoré. » Aria fit semblant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle aussi possédait une copie de Vaenia – l'édition Collector, à vrai dire. Et la bande son avec Azur Bleu. Elle n'en avait pas honte. « Allons, où se trouvent les trucs plus pervers ? Ha-ha… Par les tétons d'Athame ! Tu es sûre d'avoir suffisamment de vidéos de bondage sauvegardé sur ce truc, Théa ? Attends, 'Les Putes Faciles d'Illium 7' ? C'est pas ton style… Tu aimes les mauvais romans d'amour et les vidéos à l'eau de rose qui prétendent au moins avoir une intrigue. » Mais après avoir ouvert le fichier et regardé pendant soixante secondes une Asari se faire ligoter avec talent, elle se dit que Tevos avait peut-être mis là le doigt sur quelque chose. Les vidéo un à six n'étaient pas incluses, et le sous-titre expliquait probablement pourquoi : 'L' Édition Ultime 100 % Asari'.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Aria se lassa de naviguer dans les fichiers porno de Tevos, bien qu'elle ait ajouté 'Les Putes Faciles d'Illium 7' à sa liste mentale de shopping extranet. Elle s'apprêtait ensuite à fouiller dans ses photos quand une alerte apparut sous la forme d'une icône de message dorée. Apparemment, Tevos avait du courrier. Par curiosité ou par instinct, Aria l'ouvrit.

 _DE : SHA'IRA_

 _À : C. T. TEVOS_

 _SUJET : Le mariage_

 _Théa,  
Je serais enchantée de vous accompagner. Et j'accepte également votre invitation ouverte à séjourner dans votre domaine. La chambre habituelle, n'est-ce pas ? Appelez-moi plus tard.  
Sha'ira_

Aria en eut le souffle coupé. Elle resta bouche bée devant la fenêtre du message, ne sachant pas si elle était furieuse, blessée ou simplement vide à l'intérieur.

 _'Je serais enchantée de vous accompagner...'_

« Bah, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions y aller ensemble, de toute façon », raisonna Aria à voix haute en éteignant l'Omni-tool puis en le reposant précautionneusement là où elle l'avait pris. « C'est que, putain, la Conseillère asari ne peut pas se présenter devant les paparazzi au bras de la plus grande criminelle des systèmes Terminus. Ce serait flinguer sa carrière. »

Mais Sha'ira ? Fallait-il vraiment que Tevos l'amène ?

 _'La chambre habituelle, n'est-ce pas ?'_

Jusqu'à quel point Tevos connaissait-elle la Favorite, d'abord ? Aria n'avait jamais visité son domaine sur Thessia, elle y avait encore moins une 'chambre habituelle'. Elle ressentit une pointe d'insécurité quand elle se demanda si la 'chambre habituelle' signifiait la chambre de Tevos.

Aria n'avait jamais fait l'expérience des services légendaires de Sha'ira, mais toutes les critiques qu'elle avait entendues étaient dithyrambiques. Son carnet de rendez-vous ressemblait au trombinoscope galactique de Westerlund.

Sha'ira n'avait d'intimité sexuelle qu'avec une petite partie de ses clients, mais ceux à qui elle accordait cette faveur faisaient partie de l'élite. Septimus Oraka, par exemple… Le vieux piaf revêche n'était plus de toute première jeunesse mais, quelques années auparavant, il avait été l'un des Turiens les plus élégants et les plus puissants de l'armée de Palaven. Elle menait également le Conseiller Sparatus par le bout du nez – ou, plus vraisemblablement, par une autre partie extensible de son anatomie. Et les Turiens n'étaient même pas ce qu'elle préférait. Plusieurs Matriarches de haut rang étaient tombées sous le charme de la Favorite et, à en croire les rumeurs, même le grand Commandant Shepard avait contemplé l'éternité avec elle en récompense d'une faveur personnelle, avant qu'elle ne rencontre T'Soni. Difficile de faire plus célèbre que cela.

 _'Appelez-moi plus tard.'_

L'identité de l'escorte de Tevos n'était pas la seule chose qui la rongeait – le ton du message était également indiscutablement familier. Tevos avait-elle couché avec elle ? Avait-elle aimé ? Ses propres talents étaient-ils à la hauteur ? Et plus important, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?

« Putain. »

« Oui ? » fit une voix qui sortait de la salle de bain. « Il faut que j'aille travailler tôt ou tard, vous savez. »

Aria sentit sa poitrine brûler tandis qu'elle se retournait pour regarder Tevos qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une serviette nouée autour des hanches. « Ça peut attendre. Pas moi. »

« Aria, je - » Tevos essaya de protester mais se retrouva plaquée contre le mur pour la deuxième fois de la journée tandis que les yeux d'Aria viraient au noir.

…

« Alors vous laissez vraiment Sha'ira venir à votre mariage ? »

Liara plissa le front en coinçant les draps sous ses bras pour s'assurer qu'ils recouvraient bien tout. Elle jeta un regard désapprobateur à l'écran de son Omni-tool. « Aria, pourquoi m'appelez-vous si tard ? Je suis occupée. Et c'est une bouteille de Serrice Ice ? »

Aria ignora la question et but une gorgée au goulot de l'onéreuse bouteille. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle appelait Liara au milieu de la nuit mais elle s'en doutait un peu : malgré tous ses efforts, Tevos s'apparentait de plus en plus à une Partenaire, et Liara à une amie. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qui, des deux, la perturbait le plus. Elle reposa finalement la bouteille de cognac et retourna son attention vers le visage colérique de Liara. « Je ne pense pas que vous devriez la laisser venir. Elle a baisé votre Partenaire. Donc vous ne devriez pas l'inviter. Pas vrai ? Vous n'avez qu'à… la désinviter. »

« On ne peut pas désinviter quelqu'un », répondit Liara, exaspérée, en levant les bras au ciel et en laissant tomber les couvertures qu'elle avait calées juste sous son cou. « Et de quel droit osez-vous me dire qui je dois ou ne dois pas inviter à ma cérémonie de Lien ? »

Un court instant, le visage d'Aria s'illumina. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de se mettre à lorgner sans équivoque. « Jolis tétons. »

« Oh, Déesse », marmonna Liara en tirant de nouveau les couvertures. « Vous êtes impossible. Pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous tant de Sha'ira ? Moi je m'en fiche. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que je connaissais Shepard quand elle a rendu service à la Favorite. »

« Eh bien… la petite passade de votre Partenaire baise actuellement ma copine, alors – Enfin, je veux dire… ce n'est pas ma copine... » s'empressa de dire Aria, paniquée, tout en prenant une autre gorgée à la bouteille. « Je n'ai pas de copine. Je suis bien toute seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne... » Une pause éméchée, confuse. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a couché ensemble, d'une certaine façon ? Puisque, vous savez, vous baisez régulièrement avec Shepard, et Shepard a contemplé l'éternité avec Sha'ira, et Sha'ira... »

« Non. Mais… non », bredouilla Liara, une bouffée de chaleur embrasant son visage derrière les tatouages en tâches de rousseur.

Aria éclata de rire, recrachant presque le cognac par dessus le goulot. « Ooh, vous rougissez. Je parie que cette petite comédie virginale fait jouir Shepard. »

« J'ai tué beaucoup de monde, Aria. Tenez-vous vraiment à être ajoutée à la liste ? »

Aria était trop soûle et trop déprimée pour apprécier la menace. « Honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Ça n'a aucune importance. Plus rien n'a de putain d'importance. »

Un court instant, Aria sembla tellement abattue que Liara se sentit vraiment désolée pour elle. Elle avait peut-être même pleuré, mais Liara n'aurait su le dire. « Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que Sha'ira n'était peut-être pas le cœur du problème ? Ce n'est qu'une supposition de ma part, mais je pense que Tevos ressent quelque chose pour vous. Elle aurait depuis longtemps cessé de vous voir, sinon. Vous êtes horrible avec elle. »

« Que suis-je supposée faire d'autre ? Me caser et jouer à la maman, comme elle le voudrait ? Les dîners aux chandelles, le club de Skyball amateur, et une aérovoiture pleine de gosses qu'on conduit à leur leçon de gymnastique biotique ? Je ne suis pas faite pour être Partenaire, Liara. Je suis une criminelle qui ne dédaigne pas tuer ou baiser les gens pour parvenir à ses fins. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez vous comporter comme la Partenaire idéale, Aria. Soyez simplement présente. Dans le fond, un engagement ça veut seulement dire qu'on aime suffisamment quelqu'un pour pouvoir lui promettre d'être encore là le lendemain. Ça n'a pas toujours besoin d'être un grand geste symbolique ou une réfutation de tout ce que vous êtes. »

« Et si elle exige que j'arrête de coucher avec d'autres personnes ? »

« C'est que ce sera son prix d'entrée, et ce sera à vous de choisir si vous voulez le payer ou pas. Voyez ça comme la conquérir, plutôt que de perdre quelque chose. Vous voulez la conquérir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avant qu'Aria ne puisse formuler une réponse pertinente, quelqu'un d'autre s'insinua dans la conversation. Hélas Shepard n'était pas visible sur la caméra de Liara, seule sa voix était audible. « Liara ! Tu viens sous la douche ou pas ? Il me semble t'avoir promis au moins vingt minutes de sexe oral, ou deux orgasmes – qu'importe ce qui vient en premier... »

Aria se força à rire, malgré la boule dans sa gorge. « Joli, Shepard ! Vient… en premier… » Elle s'étrangla presque sur une nouvelle lampée de cognac. « Déesse, je déteste les jeux de mots. C'est même pas drôle... »

« C'était qui, ça, ma puce ? Raccroche et ramène ton joli petit cul bleu ici ! »

Liara soupira et jeta un long regard vers la douche. « Tevos et vous avez manifestement quelques problèmes à régler entre vous. Je vous verrai dans deux semaines. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit. »

« Mais - »

« Deux semaines »

« Liara ! »

« J'arrive ! Veux-tu que j'amène - » Aria ne put entendre ce que Liara proposait d'amener car elle raccrocha à mi phrase, ne donnant à voir qu'un échantillon de son dos nu avant que l'appel ne soit coupé.

Aria fit tomber la bouteille de cognac au sol et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, ignorant la flaque collante et les éclats de verre. « Et merde. » Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire à propos de la situation. Elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un – l'amour était, selon l'opinion d'Aria, l'une des plus grandes faiblesses qu'une personne puisse avoir – et pas de n'importe qui, en plus. Et maintenant Tevos courait après la Favorite. Soudain, Aria voulait son cognac.

« Elle serait mieux avec Sha'ira de toute façon », marmonna tristement Aria en se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de noyer son chagrin dans une autre bouteille. Il restait toujours ce mauvais rouge thessien bon marché qu'elle gardait pour les urgences de ce genre. Ce serait beaucoup moins cher qu'une nouvelle bouteille de Serrice Ice, en tout cas. « Mieux avec quelqu'un qui ne gouverne pas le plus grand empire criminel de ce côté-ci de la Nébuleuse du Serpent. Quelqu'un qui puisse lui donner un avenir et tout le tralala. Pas moi. Je suis un très mauvais choix pour elle. Et merde, voilà que je me parle à nouveau. »

C'était donc décidé. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à fréquenter Tevos. À l'exception de ce mariage, où elles seraient contraintes d'interagir l'une avec l'autre… et où elle serait forcée de regarder Sha'ira passer du temps avec l'Asari qu'elle désirait…

« Je peux toujours ne pas y aller. » Mais l'orgueil d'Aria, aussi abîmé et meurtri soit-il, ne lui permettait pas de renoncer sans combattre. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait bien faire, c'était d'être égoïste. Elle allait consacrer ces deux semaines à se retaper. Passer ses options en revue. Réévaluer la situation. Décider que faire.

Et alors, elle… quoi ? Kidnapperait Tevos juste sous le nez de Sha'ira ? Tomberait à genoux et clamerait son amour comme dans un de ces horribles holos romantiques ? La vraie vie ne fonctionnait pas comme cela. Mais il devait y avoir un moyen.

 _'Dans le fond, un engagement ça veut seulement dire qu'on aime suffisamment quelqu'un pour pouvoir lui promettre d'être encore là le lendemain.'_

Cela ne semblait pas si effrayant. Pour être parfaitement honnête, Tevos et elle avaient déjà largement passé cette étape. Elles se comportaient et fonctionnaient comme un couple depuis au moins un an, et elles étaient intimes depuis bien plus encore – depuis que l'invasion des Moissonneurs sur Thessia avait jeté Tevos dans ses bras pour autre chose que du sexe. La suite n'avait fait qu'empirer. Même quand l'une d'entre elles coupait temporairement tout contact pour le travail ou d'autres raisons, il y avait toujours l'espoir que, tôt ou tard, l'autre appellerait ou passerait. Selon la définition de Liara, elles avaient déjà pris un engagement tacite. Tout ce qu'Aria avait à faire était de le rendre explicite.

À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit**

« C'est quoi que vous portez, patronne ? »

Aria ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre à Grizz. Elle continuait à fixer ses fesses dans le miroir, vérifiant la coupe de son pantalon. « Complet rayé gris. Un habit humain. Me suis dit que puisqu'une des futures mariées était humaine, ça irait bien avec. »

« Mais il y a tellement de couches. Presque autant que le mien. » Grizz tira tristement sur le col raide de son smoking, clairement mécontent de ses nouveaux atours. La mode turienne était plutôt spartiate et l'avait été depuis des siècles, aussi porter l'habit protocolaire d'une autre espèce, particulièrement un habit avec autant de pièces, le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oh, arrêtez de chialer. Comment ça a l'air, devant ? Bien ? » Aria se retourna, offrant à Grizz une incroyable vue sur ses seins. Bien qu'ils soient couverts, son chemisier et sa veste étaient boutonnés largement plus bas que le décolleté. À sa décharge, Grizz ne resta pas fixé dessus. Il la contempla de haut en bas mais traqua réellement tout pli, toute tache ou tout accroc en chemin. « La Déesse m'est témoin, vous devriez vraiment admettre que vous êtes gay une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Bien qu'Aria soit issue d'une espace mono-genrée adepte d'une large gamme de pratiques et de préférences sexuelles, le concept de 'gay' n'était pas trop difficile à appréhender mais la notion de honte rattachée à la sexualité la laissait perplexe. Dans la culture asari, ce qui semblait s'approcher le plus de l'idée de 'gay' ou de honte à propos de la sexualité était l'union entre deux Asari. Aria avait toujours trouvé stupide ce préjugé contre de telles relations, d'autant plus que leurs ancêtres s'étaient liés les uns avec les autres pendant des millénaires avant de rencontrer d'autres races. Elle n'utilisait l'expression 'sang-pur' comme insulte à l'encontre de Liara que parce qu'elle aimait la façon dont cela faisait tressaillir le joli visage de la Demoiselle. C'était également une manière facile et amusante de marquer un point contre celle qui l'avait manipulée par le passé. Elle résolut toutefois de ne pas insulter Liara le jour de son mariage.

« Oh ! J'allais presque oublier. Il y avait ce truc dans le sac. J'en fais quoi ? » Grizz lui présenta un petit ruban noir et Aria eut un sourire moqueur.

« C'est un nœud papillon. Venez, je vais vous l'attacher. » Ses doigts agiles vinrent rapidement à bout du nœud, malgré les mandibules de Grizz qui lui faisaient par instant obstacle. Finalement, il fut attaché et convenablement ajusté. Grizz avait l'air complètement malheureux et Aria ne put s'empêcher de rire de son malaise. Les Humains avaient un mot pour ce sentiment qu'elle avait appris à apprécier – jubilation.

« Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas à en porter un, vous ? » demanda Grizz en tirant vainement sur le nœud papillon, contrarié qu'Aria ne partage pas son triste sort.

« J'ai quelque chose de similaire qu'on appelle une cravate, mais pour la porter il faudrait que je boutonne mon chemisier. » Aria marqua un temps d'arrêt, eut une pensée pour tout le bondage porno que Tevos gardait dans son Omni-tool, puis prit une décision rapide. La cravate s'avérerait sûrement pratique si son plan d'arracher Tevos à la Favorite était couronné de succès. « Ok. Je la porterai par solidarité avec vous. » Avec juste un peu de réticence, Aria attacha quelques boutons de plus et se dirigea vers le placard de sa chambre d'hôtel. La cravate l'attendait sur un cintre, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas prévu de la porter dès le départ. « Regardez, Grizz. Et prenez exemple. »

Aria noua expertement sa cravate pendant que Grizz essayait en vain de n'avoir pas l'air impressionné. « Où est-ce que vous avez appris à faire ça ? »

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas le demander. » Avec un peu de chance, Grizz supposerait qu'elle l'avait appris en dénouant les cravates des « nombreux » (pas si nombreux que cela) Humains qu'elle avait séduits, plutôt que la bien plus banale vérité – en regardant des vidéos de tutoriels sur l'extranet. Impossible de nier qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de porter sa cravate depuis le début, à présent.

« Vous êtes sûre que j'ai le droit d'amener ça ? » Grizz écarta les pans de sa veste de smoking, dévoilant la crosse de son pistolet.

« Shepard laisse tout le monde porter une arme. Ça ne serait pas juste autrement, avec tous les biotiques qu'il y aura là-bas. » Le tailleur ajusté d'Aria ne lui permettait pas de cacher une arme, mais elle avait toute confiance en ses capacités biotiques pour prendre soin de toute situation désagréable dans laquelle elle pourrait se retrouver. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, Grizz serait là avec son matériel. « Oh ! Ça me rappelle. J'ai failli oublier... » Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la seule chose qu'elle prenait la peine de porter sur elle en dehors de sa note de crédit.

Comme les mandibules de Grizz ne lui permettaient pas d'exprimer sa perplexité, il les fit vibrer dans un mélange de confusion et de curiosité. « C'est une télécommande ? »

« Ouais. » Aria entreprit d'appuyer sur quelques boutons, se mordant la lèvre pendant que Grizz essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour remarquer le renflement qui grossissait rapidement sous le pantalon d'Aria.

« Sérieusement ? » dit-il, le timbre de sa voix exprimant son agacement. « Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne veux pas coucher avec vous. »

Aria était trop raffinée pour bouder, néanmoins elle donna une claque sur la tête de Grizz et laissa ses poings s'illuminer brièvement de l'éclat du pouvoir biotique. « Pff, vous n'êtes pas drôle. C'est juste une… assurance. » Pour quelqu'un qui affirmait ne pas aimer les godes, Tevos devenait littéralement dingue quand elle voyait le sien. Si tout se passait conformément au plan…

En fait, Aria n'avait pas de plan. Habituellement, elle mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours parée à toute éventualité et elle préparait chacun de ses mouvements à l'avance mais, cette fois-ci, elle naviguait à l'aveuglette. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire, et toutes ces incertitudes la rendaient nerveuse. Elle s'était dit qu'emballer un peu d'assurance dans son pantalon de tailleurs ne pourrait pas nuire. « Hé, arrêtez de le fixer du regard. Vous prétendez que vous n'êtes pas gay, mais vous avez l'air terriblement intéressé. » Aria savait mieux que quiconque qu'utiliser des sextoys ne vous rendait pas gay, hétéro ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle ne résistait pas au plaisir de chatouiller un peu les mandibules de Grizz, à défaut de pouvoir embêter Liara aujourd'hui.

Grizz ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

« Bon, vous vous êtes assez rincé l'œil. Allons-y. » En quelques manipulations sur les boutons, Aria fit se rétracter la hampe jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible. Le poids entre ses jambes restait le même, puisque la densité était également comprimée. Quand elle avait lu la documentation technique sur l'extranet, Aria s'était demandé pourquoi quiconque voudrait réduire le jouet à une taille aussi discrète, mais force lui était de constater que c'était une option bien commode – suffisamment petit pour tenir dans un pantalon moulant bien serré, suffisamment grand plus tard pour faire perdre son assurance à un Krogan. Naturellement, elle n'utiliserait pas ce réglage avec Tevos. Aria supposait qu'elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou en hurlant si elle voyait à quel point ce modèle pouvait grossir. Elle n'avait ajouté qu'un ou deux centimètres, juste pour s'assurer que Tevos le sentirait bien, tout à l'heure…

« Patronne ? »

Aria cligna des yeux, remettant les pieds sur terre. « Quoi ? »

« Vous vouliez y aller ? »

« Oh. En effet. Allons-y. Rappelez-vous de sourire pour les paparazzi, ok ? » L'expression de Grizz ne se figea qu'un instant avant qu'il n'offre son bras à Aria. Elle ne le remarqua pas, l'effleurant en passant à côté de lui pour sortir dans le couloir. Cette fois-ci, cela ne l'embêtait pas vraiment que les photographes lui tirent le portrait. Son tailleur lui plaisait de plus en plus.

…

« Très bien, quel est le plan? »

« Le plan ? » répata Liara en se tenant parfaitement immobile, penchée sur sa tablette pendant que Tali nouait des rubans bleu-pourpre à sa robe traditionnelle.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Liara. » Miranda Lawson s'immobilisa face à elles, les bras croisés, en appui sur une hanche. « Vous êtes en train de passer mentalement en revue tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner pendant la cérémonie. Laissez-moi vous aider. En tant que Première Demoiselle Tali est déjà occupée, et il vous faut bien admettre que mes talents sont… adéquatement adaptés à ce genre de situation. »

Bien qu'il ait été initialement prévu que Miranda fasse partie des demoiselles d'honneur de Liara, aux côtés de Tali, IDA et Urdnot Wrex (qui refusait de se considérer comme demoiselle d'honneur, mais prenait grand plaisir à tout cet événement), l'organisation du mariage était devenue si écrasante que l'ancien Second du Normandy renonça à sa mission et endossa le manteau de planificatrice spéciale à la place.

Le cortège de Shepard était composé de Garrus, Ashley et Joker, ce dernier les ayant accompagnés depuis le tout début. Kasumi, Samara et Jack faisaient également partie des finalistes mais la voleuse et la Probatrice ne voulaient pas attirer plus d'attention sur elles que nécessaires, et Jack avait catégoriquement refusé de porter une tenue d'apparat. Au lieu de quoi, l'ex-taularde « aidait » Miranda tandis que Jacob s'occupait de la sécurité des lieux. C'était une tâche énorme et importante, dans la mesure où les médias étaient arrivés en nombre au domaine T'Soni plusieurs jours auparavant. Grunt avait également sa partition à jouer dans la cérémonie, et était encore plus fébrile au sujet du mariage que ne l'étaient les futures mariées.

« Bien », admit Liara. « J'ai effectivement une liste. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? »

« Nous avons la même façon de penser. Vous et moi ne pouvons pas vivre sans listes. » Tandis que Tali continuait à nouer habilement les rubans de ses doigts gantées, Miranda prit la tablette des mains de Liara. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. Jusque là, je ne vous ai pas fait défaut. Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je vous promets que tout ira bien. »

« Mais - »

« Pas de mais. Qui pourrait poser problème ? »

Liara soupira. « Mon père », répondit-elle immédiatement. « Je suis persuadée qu'elle va – pas vraiment saboter le mariage, mais… quelque chose d'embarrassant. »

« Déjà sous contrôle. » Miranda composa un numéro sur son Omni-tool et sourit quand le visage de Jack apparut à l'écran. « Jack, prête pour ta mission ? »

« Carrément, princesse. » Depuis que la guerre était finie et que Cerberus n'existait plus, Jack avait échangé son insulte maison de 'pom-pom girl de Cerberus' pour d'autres petits noms tout aussi agaçants, mais moins teintés de mort et de trahison. « Qui est-ce que je dois réduire en bouillie ? »

« Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur la Matriarche Aethyta. Je suis sûre que vous avez toutes les deux… beaucoup de choses en commun. Assure-toi qu'elle ne montre pas son derrière à la presse, offense un dignitaire important ou essaie de séduire le personnel. »

« Vraiment ? Sans déconner ! » Jack partit d'un rire bruyant. « Ça va être drôle. Pas de souci, je te ferai des rapports. »

Miranda soupira et secoua la tête. Parfois, il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen de s'arranger avec Jack. « Essaie de ne pas intégrer d'images de parties intimes dans ces rapports cette fois-ci, s'il te plaît. En fait, ne fais aucun rapport sauf en cas de problème qu'il me faudrait régler. Je te fais confiance. »

« T'es pas marrante. C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Elle est dans une arrière-salle, en train d'attendre Liara. »

« Bien. On se voit dans cinq minutes. » Miranda mit fin à l'appel. « Ensuite, Liara ? »

« Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. Je sais qu'elle et Shepard ont signé une sorte 'd'armistice', et que vous lui avez donné un pass presse, mais je me méfie encore un peu... »

« Considérez cela comme réglé. » Miranda sortit un nouveau numéro de son répertoire. « Kasumi ? Prête pour votre mission ? »

« Je vous écoute, Miranda. Dites-moi tout. »

« Cette journaliste, al-Jilani. Je veux que vous restiez collée à elle. Camouflez-vous si nécessaire… Arrangez-vous pour que son Omni-tool et que sa connexion extranet ne fonctionnent plus si les choses tournent au vinaigre. »

Kasumi fit un salut militaire et sourit dans l'ombre de sa capuche. « C'est la mission la plus facile que j'aie jamais eue… Me trouver un beau mec à ramener à la maison, ça c'est le vrai défi. Quel dommage que Jacob soit marié, il est magnifique dans ce costume. Kasumi terminé. »

Miranda fut ravie de constater que Liara semblait déjà moins tracassée. À vrai dire, la Demoiselle asari paraissait de nouveau rayonner de joie. Ou peut-être était-ce d'énergie biotique nerveuse. « Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Eh bien… Aria T'Loak m'a appelée un soir de beuverie pour pleurer au sujet de sa copine. »

« Aria T'Loak ? » s'exclama Miranda tandis que Tali lâcha, « sa copine ? » De surprise, elle fit tomber les rubans qu'elle était en train de nouer.

« J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire. Tali, promets-moi de n'en parler à personne. Ça a des conséquences sérieuses pour le gouvernement asari. »

La Quarienne essaya de prendre un air vexé, mais son masque et sa position derrière Liara l'en empêchèrent. « Bon, d'accord, je te le promets. Mais dis-moi ! »

« Elle fréquente la Conseillère Tevos. »

« Keelah ! C'est… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire », balbutia Tali.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda Miranda.

Liara rougit en se remémorant la 'preuve' cryptée soigneusement rangée dans son terminal privé. « Intimement sûre. Enfin bref, Tevos est accompagnée par quelqu'un d'autre et il se pourrait qu'Aria essaie de créer du désordre. Il faudrait au moins en avertir Jacob. »

« Je lui envoie un message », dit Miranda en tapotant furieusement sur son Omni-tool. « Il s'en occupera, et je peux aller chercher Samara si elle dépasse les limites. Même Aria T'Loak y réfléchira à deux fois avant de faire un scandale devant une Probatrice. »

Liara poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Merci, Miranda. Déesse, vous avez été… Je n'arrive pas à vous dire combien j'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Miranda parût troublée un instant, puis elle sourit. « Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'était un plaisir. »

Toutes deux échangèrent un regard soutenu jusqu'à ce que Tali les interrompent. « Et voilà, c'est terminé », dit-elle fièrement en se reculant et en saisissant Liara par les épaules pour la tourner face au miroir. Puis elle utilisa son Omni-tool pour créer une deuxième réflexion, de sorte que la future mariée puisse se voir de dos. Le motif complexe dessiné par les rubans était traditionnellement tissé par une mère, une sœur ou une amie proche, et Tali avait été plus que volontaire pour prendre part au rituel.

« C'est… c'est parfait. Merci. »

Liara prit une inspiration pour formuler un nouveau discours de remerciement à son amie, mais Tali avait autre chose en tête. « Attends, il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer d'abord. Mon cadeau de mariage. »

« Mais le mariage n'a pas encore commencé », protesta-t-elle.

« Non mais celui-ci est spécial. » Tali se précipita vers une penderie toute proche et en retira un imposant tissu. « Tu en auras besoin avant que la cérémonie ne commence. » Quand Tali déroula, avec l'aide des longs bras de Miranda, une imposante et magnifique courtepointe, Liara en eut le souffle coupé. Le motif général était composé de roues accolées ensemble, mais au centre de chaque roue se trouvait un carré de tissu présentant un court message.

« Oh, Déesse… Je – Je ne sais pas... »

« J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas, mais j'ai pensé que Shepard et toi apprécieriez une petite touche de tradition quarienne à votre mariage. Juste après l'échange des vœux, vous vous placez toutes les deux dessous et vous vous enroulez dedans pour symboliser la nouvelle vie que vous commencez ensemble. Après, vous la posez sur votre lit de noces. »

« Chaque carré a été rédigé par un membre d'équipage du Normandy, passé et présent », ajouta Miranda. « Évidemment, le mien est le meilleur. Nous avons même ajouté des carrés pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas survécu. Je suis certaine qu'en ce jour ils nous regardent et sourient. »

Liara était sans voix. Elle ouvrit et referma sa bouche, les yeux embués d'amour et de gratitude. « Je ne sais… ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue. Merci ! »

Tali replia délicatement la courtepointe et la coinça sous son bras. « De rien. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour celle-ci. Le vrai boulot commencera quand je m'occuperai de la courtepointe de votre premier bébé. »

Avant que Liara ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'Omni-tool de Miranda se mit à vibrer. « Tali, que diriez-vous de conduire Liara à son père, dans la salle d'attente ? Dites à Jack que je vous rejoindrai dans une minute. » La courtepointe toujours calée sous le bras, Tali repoussa gentiment dans le couloir la future mariée encore en larmes et sous le choc. Dès qu'elles furent hors de portée, Miranda ouvrit la fenêtre de conversation qui clignotait. « Jacob. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Aria T'Loak vient de faire son apparition. En complet rayé gris. J'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de renfort. »

Miranda ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Elle présumait qu'il était trop demander que tout s'enchaîne sans anicroche aujourd'hui, mais au moins Liara n'aurait-elle pas à s'en soucier. Pas tant qu'elle était à la manœuvre.

« Je m'en occupe. Assure-toi juste que rien ne devienne… violent. »

« C'est peut-être déjà trop tard pour ça, Miri. Magne-toi le cul. »

Jacob n'eut pas besoin de le lui dire une deuxième fois.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Au fil des siècles, Aria avait eu maintes fois l'occasion d'apprendre à traverser les foules bruyantes et turbulentes en gardant la tête haute. Elle pouvait jouer à la perfection la majestueuse reine glaciale, la meurtrière implacable, et tout ce qu'il y avait entre les deux. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était si dangereuse. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait les entrailles tellement nouées qu'elle faillit ne pas pouvoir parcourir la distance entre son aérovoiture et le portail de la cour. Des véhicules de presse stationnaient à l'extérieur, chacun survolé par une petite flotille de caméras et de micros aériens, et bien qu'elle ne soit en aucune manière le clou du spectacle, sa seule apparition était suffisante pour attirer l'attention de tous les journalistes des environs.

« Aria ! »

« - Mademoiselle T'Loak, par ici ! »

« … qu'est-ce qui vous a poussée à venir au mariage du Commandant - »

« Avez-vous vraiment reçu une invitation ? »

« Quelle est votre lien avec - »

« - apporté un cadeau de mariage ? »

Aria répondit à cette dernière question, sans ralentir son allure pour autant. « Un bon d'achat de dix mille crédits valable chez Le Coffre à Jouets de Pandore, » dit-elle d'une voix traînante, leur laissant l'initiative de décider si cette remarque était sincère. Cela fit taire ces idiots suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse franchir le portail. Cependant, l'assaut reprit de plus belle quand la grille se referma derrière elle.

« Aria T'Loak, l'humanité a des questions - »

Aria lança à Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani l'un des plus dangereux regards de son répertoire, plissant les yeux devant le pass presse qu'elle portait au cou. « Écoutez, vous êtes bien mignonne mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à vous accorder une interview maintenant, alors pourquoi n'éteindriez-vous pas cette caméra ? »

Inébranlable, al-Jilani poursuivit sa salve de questions. « Est-ce vrai que vous et le Commandant Shepard avez eu une aventure pendant son deuxième séjour sur Oméga, quand elle était à la recherche du renégat Archangel ? »

Grizz jeta un coup d'œil à Aria, tripotant le revers de sa veste, mais elle secoua discrètement la tête, lui intimant de ne pas sortir son arme. Elle lança à al-Jilani un sourire carnassier et laissa quelques filaments d'énergie biotique danser entre ses doigts. « Si vous avez envie de finir étalée sur ce mur sous la forme d'une traînée rouge dans les deux secondes qui viennent, continuez à parler. » Le choc sur le visage d'al-Jilani était totalement jouissif.

Malheureusement, avant qu'Aria ne puisse continuer à jouer avec la journaliste, trois silhouettes se rapprochèrent d'elles à grands pas. Un mâle humain à la peau sombre, une brune voluptueuse dans une robe très moulante, et une semblablement voluptueuse et pâle Matriarche asari parée d'une armure rouge. Khalisah jeta un regard au trio et entreprit de tapoter furieusement sur son Omni-tool, mais sa fébrilité se changea rapidement en frustration. « Merde, pourquoi ça ne marche - … peut-être que si je… Non ! Paul, aide-moi à réparer ça », se plaignit al-Jilani en se précipitant vers l'équipe caméra qui s'était sagement retranchée à quelques mètres d'Aria.

« Mes remerciements, Mademoiselle Lawson, Monsieur Taylor », dit Aria tandis que les deux Humains et l'Asari s'arrêtèrent devant elle. « Elle commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Ravie de vous revoir, Probatrice. Comment va votre fille ? »

Samara parut légèrement surprise par cette question, mais pas offensée. Cela faisait plus de mille ans qu'elle avait appris à lire à travers les gens et Aria ne semblait pas la provoquer délibérément cette fois-ci. « Bien, je vous remercie. Elle apprécie sa nouvelle fonction comme Supérieure du monastère de Lessus. Mais vous ne paraissez pas être en paix vous-même aujourd'hui, Aria T'Loak. »

Aria se figea un peu et se mordit la langue, ses paupières se mettant à battre, mais pas à cause du commentaire cryptique de Samara. « Très bon camouflage. Excellent. Mais si vous ne remettez pas immédiatement cette note de crédit dans ma poche, vous allez le regretter. La télécommande, aussi. Vous ne voulez pas savoir à quoi elle sert. »

Une Kasumi déçue se matérialisa soudain juste derrière Aria, au grand amusement de Jacob et à la profonde exaspération de Miranda. « Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda-t-elle, retournant à contrecœur la note de crédit d'Aria. « Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de les conserver », ajouta-t-elle quand Miranda fit un son de gorge étranglé et Samara un mouvement de tête désapprobateur. « Je voulais juste voir si j'y arriverais. »

« Considérez ça comme un succès, alors. Je n'ai rien senti jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparu », dit Aria d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë que quelques instants auparavant. C'était à moitié vrai – elle n'avait rien senti avant que Kasumi n'appuie inopinément sur un bouton de la télécommande et n'active l'option vibrante la plus basse de son nouvel achat. « Donnez-moi ça », dit-elle un peu trop brusquement en se hâtant de la désactiver. « Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec les jouets qui ne vous appartiennent pas. »

« À ce rythme-là, il faudra que je vous fouille après la cérémonie pour m'assurer que vos doigts visqueux n'aient rien attrapé d'autre », marmonna Miranda dans sa barbe, grommelant quelques secondes plus tard quand elle réalisa à quel point son choix de mots était maladroit. « Je ne voulais pas dire – oh, zut. Vous promettez de ne tuer personne, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle tourna son regard à nouveau vers Aria, espérant détourner d'elle-même l'attention des autres.

« Oh, j'ai prévu des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire », répondit Aria tandis que le groupe cheminait vers la tente la plus large de la cour. Comme toujours, elle menait la marche et fixait le rythme. « Ne vous inquiétez pas », ajouta-t-elle quand Miranda s'apprêta à protester, « elles n'interféreront pas avec la cérémonie. Je sais comment et quand me tenir. »

Bien qu'elle se sente encore un peu mal à l'aise, Miranda décida de faire acte de foi. Elle ne posa plus d'autres questions. « Eh bien, comme vous avez décidé d'arriver remarquablement en retard, je pense que la cérémonie est sur le point de commencer. C'est à la mode asari pour les emplacements, donc où vous voulez sauf au premier rang. »

« Samara, savez-vous pourquoi tous les sièges sont disposés en cercle ? » demanda Jacob, regardant la mise en place avec curiosité.

« Pour entourer le couple d'amour et de bons vœux. La disposition est-elle différente aux mariages humains ? »

« Il y a habituellement un côté pour chaque futur marié », expliqua Miranda au profit de Samara. « Mais dans la mesure où Liara et Shepard ont les mêmes amis, cela semblait plus pertinent de procéder ainsi. »

Aria ne prêtait pas attention. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques pas derrière les autres. Elle avait le regard fixe, sidéré, tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers le cercle le plus proche du centre et prenaient leurs places. Assise au second cercle, presque directement face au dais, se trouvait Tevos qui riait à quelque chose que Sha'ira venait de lui glisser à l'oreille. « Putain », grommela-t-elle tandis que Grizz toussa discrètement à côté d'elle, manifestement peu à l'aise dans cette étrange ambiance.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait pas aller s'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation en indiquant délibérément l'autre côté de la tente.

« Ouais », répondit Aria, plissant le front en constatant que sa voix était un peu rauque et chancelante. « Ouais », essaya-t-elle à nouveau avec un peu plus de fermeté. Elle avança dans la direction opposée à celle qu'indiquait la main de Grizz, droit sur Tevos et la Favorite.

Quand Aria choisit sa place – deux rangées en arrière et quelques chaises à gauche, avec une vue dégagée sur la Conseillère – elle réalisa qu'elle respirait lourdement. Elle sentait un poids écrasant se presser contre sa poitrine, et son pouls s'accéléra quand elle entendit l'intonation de Tevos percer à travers le murmure de la foule. Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre les mots, mais sa bonne humeur était immanquable.

« Patronne, c'est sûrement pas une bonne idée », tenta de suggérer Grizz, qui n'avait pas encore pris place et se tenait debout. Il semblait réticent à l'idée de s'asseoir. « On pourrait aller - »

« On ne va nulle part », aboya Aria, ne laissant place à aucune objection. « Asseyez-vous ! »

Grizz s'assit. Argumenter avec Aria était un exercice inutile.

Les places autour d'eux furent rapidement prises, mais Aria remarqua à peine quand un groupe de scientifiques du GSI s'assit à côté et derrière elle. Elle était complètement obnubilée par Tevos. Son langage corporel était-il réceptif ? Elle se mit à grogner à voix basse quand elle vit leurs mains s'effleurer brièvement. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait Tevos emportée dans un baiser, murmurant son plaisir, se tordant d'extase. Et pas avec elle.

Un espoir complètement ridicule mais inébranlable martela sous son crâne. Elle espéra, elle pria, avoir été l'amante la plus récente de Tevos. La dernière à l'avoir touchée, à l'avoir fait supplier, à l'avoir précipitée au-delà de la limite. Un tel accès de possessivité lui était totalement étranger, et elle dut physiquement le ravaler. « Depuis combien de temps baisent-elle ensemble ? » se demanda-t-elle pendant que Grizz faisait semblant de ne pas entendre. Aria ne formula pas l'autre question, serrant les dents quand elle vit la main de Sha'ira effleurer le bras de Tevos. Tevos n'avait-elle pas encore plus apprécié les attentions de Sha'ira ? Ou bien son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Peut-être n'étaient-elles que des amies, et n'avaient-elles jamais été intimes du tout…

Aria continua de barboter dans ses propres pensées alors même que les voix autour d'elles se turent, et ce fut avec grande difficulté qu'elle tourna son attention vers le dais et le chemin désert qui y conduisait. Elle n'eut même pas la force de sourire quand elle vit un Urdnot Wrex absolument saisissant dans l'armure clanique cérémoniale de son grand-père remonter l'allée, Ashley Williams au bras. Le Spectre était en uniforme complet d'apparat de l'Alliance, le dos raide et la démarche assurée. Ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils ne soient déjà en train de remonter les marches du dais pour prendre place de chaque côté des préposés asari et humains qu'Aria réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de profiter de la vue arrière. « Je perds vraiment la main », dit-elle avec seulement une once de regret.

Quand IDA et Joker entamèrent leur procession dans l'allée, bien plus lentement que la paire précédente, Aria s'assura de jeter un regard passager sur le derrière de l'IA, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas totalement sous le charme de Tevos. Bien que la vue soit esthétiquement plaisante, cela ne la mit pas plus à l'aise. Ils prirent finalement place de part et d'autre de Wrex et Ashley. Aria jeta un nouveau regard à Tevos. Leur cérémonie de Lien serait nécessairement moins imposante. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient s'enfuir…

Oh non. Non non non. Elle ne suivrait pas ce train de pensées. Définitivement pas. Non.

Mais l'espace d'un instant, Aria se demanda quel tête faisait Tevos en regardant la suite des événements. Était-elle en train de sourire ? Était-ce à cause du mariage ou à cause de Sha'ira ? Était-elle en train d'imaginer son propre avenir ? Y avait-il dans cet avenir une place pour une copine criminelle et intermittente ?

Garrus, également en uniforme militaire, et Tali en costume d'apparat, furent les suivants à parcourir le long chemin entre l'entrée de la tente et les escaliers du dais. Faisant un effort pour ne pas penser à Tevos, Aria se demanda s'ils ne seraient pas le prochain couple célèbre à lier leurs poignets ensemble. Bien sûr, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient asari, il n'y aurait pas littéralement de poignets liés, mais là n'était pas la question.

À la suite de Garrus et Tali surgit une horde de Krogan miniatures, absurdement vêtus de blanc et répandant partout des pétales de fleurs. Aria connaissait les bases de ce que les 'lanceurs de fleurs' étaient supposés faire lors des mariages humains, mais elle douta que jeter les paniers à la tête des gens et se mordre les bosses dorsales fassent partie de la tradition. Elle ricana un peu à leur dépends, se sentant légèrement mieux pendant un court instant.

Après que la couvée de Krogan fleuris de Wrex fut escortée vers sa place par une Miranda à l'air exténué et qui se tenait moitié sur et moitié hors de sa chaise au premier rang, une silhouette beaucoup plus large piétina le champ de bataille que faisaient les fleurs écrasées. Grunt avait l'air ridicule dans son large costume mal ajusté, particulièrement avec une arme attachée dans son dos, mais il rayonnait de fierté en portant un large coussin blanc sur lequel reposaient les bracelets de Partenaire. Habituellement, l'un des premiers témoins – Tali ou Garrus, en l'occurrence – avait la charge des bracelets, mais Aria supposa que de les faire amener par quelqu'un d'autre devait être l'un de ces étranges trucs humains.

Puis, finalement, un accord différent retentit et la musique processionnelle changea. Le nouvel air semblait vaguement familier à Aria, mais elle n'arriva pas à le resituer. Toute la salle se leva comme un seul homme. C'était presque inquiétant, de voir tant de personnes bouger à l'unisson en faisant si peu de bruit. Aria avait fait quelques recherches sur les mariages humains, histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre lors de cette cérémonie, et elle avait lu que dans de nombreuses cultures humaines, le futur marié attendait sa promise devant l'autel. Les couples asari cheminaient toujours ensemble, partageant les premiers pas du reste de leur vie. Apparemment, Shepard et Liara avaient choisi de suivre cette voie.

Comme Ashley Williams, Shepard portait une version blanche, protocolaire, de son uniforme de l'Alliance. Elle affichait son rang sur sa poitrine, ainsi que de nombreuses médailles, certaines venant d'autres mondes. Liara était en robe de Lien asari traditionnelle, l'ample bas de la jupe soyeuse flottant avec désinvolture autour de ses jambes nues. Bien que le vêtement remonte et s'enroule autour du cou, le dos était ouvert, plongeant suffisamment pour dévoiler les fossettes jumelles qui se creusaient au dessus de ses reins. Un lacis compliqué de rubans traversait l'espace vide.

 _'Théa aurait l'air magnifique dans – arrête ça !'_

Aria agita inconfortablement les orteils dans ses bottes à talons hauts, tâchant de repousser cette image de son esprit. C'était un fantasme. Un fantasme stupide et faible qu'elle devait rejeter et oublier. Du genre qu'une personne comme elle ne méritait pas.

La cérémonie en elle-même fut fort heureusement brève. Aria en passa la majeure partie à brûler de son regard la nuque de Tevos. Il lui arrivait de jeter un coup d'œil vers le dais pendant les moments importants, et même de sourire, vaguement contente, quand la préposée asari nouait ensemble les poignets de Liara et Shepard, arrachant d'elles une promesse à chaque fois qu'un ruban de couleur était attaché autour de leurs mains jointes.

« Partagerez-vous vos fardeaux réciproques ? »

« Nous le ferons. »

« Chercherez-vous à apaiser vos souffrances réciproques ? »

« Nous le ferons. »

« Le premier lien est noué. »

Pour une raison étrange, les mots avaient quelque chose d'obsédant. Aria prit violemment conscience qu'elle était devenue une source de chagrin pour Tevos plutôt que de réconfort. Les innombrables regards attristés qu'elle avait saisis par inadvertance après le sexe prenaient soudain tout leur sens.

« Partagerez-vous vos rires réciproques ? »

« Nous le ferons. »

« Chercherez-vous à vous apporter une joie réciproque ? »

« Nous le ferons. »

« Le deuxième lien est noué. »

Et pourquoi ne seraient-elles pas heureuses ? Allait-elle vraiment se priver du plaisir de la compagnie de Tevos juste parce que cela risquait de la faire apparaître comme 'faible' ? Aria était une hédoniste. Elle prenait ce qu'elle voulait. Et Tevos était ce qu'elle voulait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Elle n'avait jamais renoncé à chercher son propre plaisir auparavant, et il n'y avait aucune raison de s'arrêter maintenant. Même si elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse, Tevos le méritait. Mais… si c'était Sha'ira qui la rendait heureuse ?

« Creuserez-vous des fondations et bâtirez-vous une maison ensemble, afin que grandisse et s'épanouisse votre famille dans l'amour ? »

« Nous le ferons. »

« Et rêverez-vous ensemble, nourrissant vos espoirs réciproques et partageant chacun de vos triomphes ? »

« Nous le ferons. »

« Le troisième lien est noué. »

Un bref instant, Aria s'autorisa à imaginer un futur. Non pas la vision asari stéréotypée de ce qu'un Lien devrait être, avec une portée de filles et une maison serricienne à trois étages, deux Skycars dans le garage et un paysage conçu par le syndic de copropriétaires local. Seulement elle qui serait elle, et Tevos qui serait Tevos, existant dans le même espace, continuant à être elles-mêmes et à faire ce qu'elles faisaient habituellement… mais en sachant qu'elles tenaient l'une à l'autre. Soudain, l'idée ne lui sembla pas si absurde.

« Vous aimerez-vous, vous honorerez-vous, vous chérirez-vous pour le restant de votre vie commune ? »

« Nous le ferons. »

« Le dernier lien est noué. Levez vos mains comme une seule, car c'est ce que vous êtes devenues. Une seule chair, une seule vie, un seul cœur. »

La minute suivante passa comme dans un brouillard. Shepard et Liara tournèrent le dos à la préposée et levèrent leurs mains réunies. Tali et Garrus s'avancèrent de concert et enroulèrent une courtepointe autour de leurs épaules. L'espace d'un instant, Aria s'autorisa simplement à être heureuse pour le couple. Elle était vraiment attachée à Liara, même si cette dernière envoyait toujours un assassin occasionnel à ses trousses pour maintenir Aria sur ses gardes, et Shepard était vraiment un sacré numéro. Aujourd'hui elle semblait plus vraie que nature, jusqu'au bout des ongles l'héroïne qui avait maintes fois sauvé la galaxie. Plus rien à voir avec ces moments où Aria la regardait cuver ses excès d'alcool allongée sur son divan.

« Ooh. C'était beau », dit Grizz en reniflant un peu.

« En quelque sorte », confirma Aria tandis qu'un officiel humain commençait à lire un truc sorti d'un livre intitulé Évangile. C'était vraiment trop ennuyeux à son goût, mais elle retint sa langue et fit bonne figure pendant les quelques minutes suivantes. Heureusement, la lecture ne dura pas trop longtemps et bientôt les Krogan fleuris, Grunt, IDA, Joker, Wrex, Garrus et Tali se dispersèrent. Ashley Williams ne bougea pas.

« Gaaarde à vous ! » brailla-t-elle de sa meilleure voix de parade.

Immédiatement, James Vega, Steve Cortez, Samantha Traynor et le Docteur Chakwas se levèrent du premier rang. Avec eux se tenait Miranda Lawson, qui avait trouvé le moyen d'échanger sa robe moulante contre un uniforme similaire dans les moindres détails à celui d'Ashley, gants blancs et épée de cérémonie inclus. Sincèrement, pensa Aria, tout allait à cette femme. James Vega se plaça fièrement à la droite d'Ashley, souriant à Steve de l'autre côté de l'allée, tous deux conservant leur posture rigide, Traynor et le docteur se tenant au pied des escaliers.

« Arche ! »

Comme un seul homme, les six soldats tirèrent leur sabre et les brandirent bien haut, de sorte que seules les pointes se croisent. Shepard et Liara descendirent les marches et recourbèrent instinctivement la tête en passant sous l'arche. Toutefois, avant d'avoir pu la traverser sans encombre, Miranda et Ashley abaissèrent leurs épées, leur barrant la route. Il y eut un temps mort puis Shepard, légèrement déconcertée mais indubitablement ravie, serra Liara contre elle et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un solide et profond baiser. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais Aria eut la conviction que tout le monde sous la tente avait retenu sa respiration.

Quand le couple se sépara finalement, haletant et souriant, Ashley et Miranda redressèrent leurs épées et les laissèrent passer. Elles ne purent faire que quelques pas avant que, du plat de l'épée, Ashley ne frappe doucement mais résolument le derrière de Liara, la faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cri totalement indigne d'une Asari. Elle se retourna, l'air confus mais toujours indubitablement euphorique, et Ashley lui adressa un clin d'œil. « Bienvenue dans le corps N7 des Marines de l'Alliance, m'dame ! »

Une fois revenue de sa surprise, Liara parut singulièrement ravie de l'ensemble de la cérémonie, bien qu'elle refuse toujours de lâcher la main de Shepard. « Qui est comme nous ? » demanda le Commandant, le volume de sa voix concurrençant celui d'Ashley.

Ashley salua. « Bien peu ! Et ils sont tous morts, m'dame. Hourra ! »

Tous les soldats présents dans la tente lâchèrent un volumineux 'hourra', et ils étaient nombreux. Si cela n'avait pas été une cérémonie, la présence de tant de militaires aurait rendue Aria nerveuse, mais si l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au Commandant Shepard, à qui donc dans la galaxie aurait-on pu faire confiance ?

Après tout cela, Shepard et Liara sortirent rapidement de la tente et le reste de la foule suivit rapidement. La réception prenait place dans la large salle de bal du domaine T'Soni et tout le monde semblait impatient d'arroser cette célébration avec un peu d'alcool. Aria avait d'autres projets. Elle resta en retrait, regardant le deuxième cercle sortir de la tente et se diriger vers la maison. L'espace d'un instant, Tevos se retourna et leurs regards se verrouillèrent, son expression agréable mais totalement indéchiffrable.

« C'est ça, tu me vois », murmura Aria entre ses dents pendant que Sha'ira touchait délicatement le poignet de Tevos, l'incitant à avancer. « Tu ferais mieux de présenter rapidement tes hommages parce que dès que tu auras fini ton second verre, tu seras à moi. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix**

« Et vu que je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ces 'sentiments' que tu me demandes toujours d'exprimer, Shepard, je me contenterai de dire que vous vous méritez l'une l'autre. Simplement, n'oubliez pas votre vieux copain Garrus quand vous partirez finir vos vieux jours comme des princesses dans un endroit exotique. » Il y eut une salve d'applaudissements et de verres qui trinquaient tandis que Shepard serrait Garrus dans ses bras et que Liara l'embrassait amicalement sur la joue.

« Pas mal, le discours », dit Grizz. « Mais j'ai pas compris cette histoire de 'Roi des Flingueurs de Bouteilles'. »

Aria ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle observait plutôt une autre table. Tevos et Sha'ira étaient assises avec Sparatus, Valern et quelques autres diplomates. Pour l'instant, Tevos n'avait bu qu'un verre de vin et entamait à peine le second. Une fois les toasts terminés, elle irait probablement déambuler un moment dans la salle de bal, faire sa tournée diplomatique. Naturellement, Aria avait d'autres projets. Les mondanités de Tevos pourraient attendre.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un raclement de gorge, et Aria détourna à contrecœur ses yeux de Tevos tandis que la Matriarche Aethyta se levait de la table principale, micro directionnel en main. « Je crois que c'est le moment où je suis supposée vous remercier d'être venus et tout le tralala. Ma gosse est un peu bégueule, alors elle m'a donné toute une liste de trucs que je n'ai pas le droit de dire dans ce discours, mais… l'occasion est trop belle pour la laisser passer. »

Aria regarda avec amusement Miranda Lawson donner un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de Jack. La femme tatouée se leva, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours paresseux entre l'expression de Liara qui se détériorait rapidement et l'expression de la Matriarche.

« Putain, je plaisante pas. Elle m'a vraiment donné une liste. Pour vous faire une idée de la barjo que vous avez épousée aujourd'hui, Shepard, je vais vous faire lecture de quelques-uns des éléments qui figurent sur cette tablette... » Elle la leva. « … que ma fille m'a comme par hasard fourré sous le nez ce matin. Voyons voir… Nous avons 'les nichons de Benezia'… entre guillemets. Tu sais, fillette, je suis vraiment ravie que ta mère et moi ayons réussi à les recréer pour toi. Une des rares choses qui aient valu le coup, dans ma vie. Je parie que Shepard est ravie aussi. Il y a aussi, 'spéculer sur ce que Shepard et moi allons faire pendant notre lune de miel'. Pas de guillemets. J'ai pas besoin de spéculer. Je vous ai déjà surprises deux fois. Mais si jamais vous voulez quelques tuyaux... »

Liara secoua la tête et enfoui son visage dans ses mains, manifestement mortifiée. Jack jeta un nouveau regard à Miranda en se demandant si elle devait intervenir, mais Miranda leva un doigt, l'intimant d'attendre.

« Non ? OK. Alors ensuite nous avons, 'NE MENACE PAS' – en lettres majuscules – 'de vouloir tuer Shepard. Sérieusement. Ne le fais pas.' Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que beaucoup de gens plus effrayants que moi ont essayé de la tuer, et qu'elle est toujours assise là, à me fixer en se demandant si elle doit se lever pour venir m'interrompre ou venir te consoler. Enfin, tout en bas, il y a le mot 'Putain'. En fait, il y a un tas de gros mots sous une mention en italique intitulée 'Pas d'obscénités'. La liste est longue. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais autant de jurons. »

« Putain ! » répéta l'un des minuscules Krogan fleuris d'une rugueuse voix de baryton.

Aethyta laissa échapper un rire grave et s'avança vers l'enfant pour lui tapoter la tête. « Wrex, il est bien ce petit. » Heureusement, Wrex avait l'air amusé. « Donc… J'ai été un parent merdique, Liara. Je pensais te faire une faveur en laissant ta mère t'élever seule. Elle était intelligente, et belle, et généreuse, et je pensais qu'avec une mère comme elle tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, même sans moi, et accessoirement même sans Nezzie, tu t'es débrouillée pour devenir brillante, courageuse et forte. Je suis sacrément fière de toi, fillette. Tu en as déjà fait plus pour cette galaxie, pour tes amis et pour toi-même que je n'aurais cru possible. Et si moi je suis fière, ça veut dire que Nezzie aurait été extatique. »

Jack, qui avait été sur le point de couper le micro au signal de Miranda, se contenta de reculer et continua à écouter. Liara jeta un regard à travers deux doigts, le visage toujours couvert de ses deux mains. Shepard semblait partagée entre amusement et peur.

« Et Shepard. Vous avez pris soin de ma Petite Aile. On n'est pas toujours d'accord, mais je sais qu'elle vous aime à la folie et que vous seriez prête à aller en enfer pour elle. Alors faites ce que j'aurais dû faire et donnez-lui tout ce qu'elle mérite, parce que ça fait sacrément beaucoup. Et maintenant, à la fin de ce discours, je crois que je suis supposée vous donner quelques conseils au sujet du mariage ou un truc comme ça. Mais je ne vais pas le faire, vu que vous êtes déjà toutes les deux bien plus douées pour les relations que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai mille ans, et je suis toujours aussi conne. Continuez à faire ce que vous faites, et soyez heureuses, parce que vous le méritez. Je suis fière de vous deux. Et bois quelque chose Liara, bordel, on dirait que t'es sur le point de pleurer ou tomber dans les pommes ou je sais pas quoi. »

S'ensuivit une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflets enthousiastes de la moitié de la salle, tandis que l'autre moitié conservait un silence hébété. Quant à elle, Aria regarda avec amusement Liara et Shepard prendre quelques longues gorgées de leurs verres à vin, probablement convaincues qu'elles l'avaient bien mérité. Aria pensa qu'avoir un parent comme Aethyta était peut-être une punition suffisante pour toutes les vacheries que Liara lui avait faites, et que du coup elle n'avait pas besoin de planifier une revanche. Ce qui allait sans doute lui laisser plus de temps pour des activités plus intéressantes.

Une fois tous les toasts portés, quand la plupart des invités eurent fini leur assiette, Aria se dit qu'il était temps de faire part de ses bons vœux au jeune couple. Plus tôt elle les féliciterait, plus tôt elle pourrait acculer Tevos dans un coin et…

Et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Mais elle était déterminée à le découvrir.

Cela lui prit quasiment vingt minutes, dans la mesure où elle et les jeunes mariées furent assaillies par divers amis, connaissances et autres gêneurs mais, finalement, Aria réussit à atteindre la table principale. Shepard et Liara semblèrent sincèrement contentes de la voir, peut-être parce qu'elles étaient lassées des flatteries et marques d'adoration que certains de leurs invités leur prodiguaient. C'était là l'un des désavantages d'être des héros.

Aria n'avait aucune de ces illusions à leur sujet. Elle avait déjà vu deux fois Shepard se prendre une cuite et cuver sur son divan, et savait que les vices de Liara auraient eu de quoi donner du fil à retordre à Tevos. Elles étaient héroïques, mais également mortelles, avec leurs failles et leurs travers comme n'importe qui d'autre. Shepard détestait particulièrement être déifiée. Liara le tolérait vaguement, mais juste parce qu'elle était bien élevée.

« Jolie petite cérémonie, tout à l'heure », dit Aria d'une voix traînante, s'appuyant sur une hanche. « Félicitations. Sympa, l'idée de la courtepointe. Je parie cependant que votre moment préféré a été quand Williams vous a claqué le cul avec son épée. »

Liara ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement. « Je suppose que j'en demandais trop quand j'envisageais que vous n'oseriez pas me charrier le jour de mon mariage. » Elle se tourna vers Shepard, avec l'espoir manifeste que le Commandant vienne défendre son honneur.

Shepard leva les mains et secoua la tête. « Oh non, je ne me mêlerai pas de votre petite querelle d'amoureuses. Allez, Liara. Tu sais bien assez de choses compromettantes sur Aria pour être capable de lui tenir tête sans mon aide. »

« Essayez seulement et voyez ce qui arrivera », dit Aria, mais sans prendre l'air particulièrement menaçant. Son attention avait glissé vers l'autre côté de la salle de bal, où Tevos et Sha'ira entamaient ensemble leurs inévitables mondanités. Tevos dégageait un certain charisme, une certaine aura, quelque chose qui attirait l'attention de son auditoire et le maintenait captif. Shepard avait un effet similaire sur les gens, bien qu'elle soit plus énergique quand Tevos était subtile.

« Votre tailleur est assez… renversant, Aria, mais je dois dire que vous ne portez pas aussi bien la jalousie », offrit Liara. « Si de voir Tevos avec quelqu'un d'autre vous embête à ce point, peut-être devriez-vous faire quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Les derniers lambeaux de fanfaronnade d'Aria s'effilochèrent. « Honnêtement ? C'est pour ça que je n'ai encore rien bu ce soir. »

Les marques arrondies au dessus des yeux de Liara se levèrent de surprise. « Vraiment ? Shepard pourrait peut-être apprendre de vous une ou deux choses. »

« Hé ! Je n'ai bu qu'un demi verre jusqu'à présent, et c'était après le discours de ton père. »

« Je faisais allusion à d'autres incidents où toi, de l'alcool et des informations sensibles se sont retrouvés impliqués. »

« Informations sur où vous êtes sensible », corrigea Aria d'un air impassible. « Bref, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire. Tout ceci est complètement nouveau pour moi. » Elle marqua une pause. « Quelques conseils venant d'un de ces couples ennuyeux que j'ai toujours méprisés ne seraient pas malvenus. »

« Je pense que je peux faire mieux que de donner des conseils », répondit Liara. « Si vous franchissez les portes et grimpez l'escalier principal, la première chambre à gauche au deuxième étage - » Shepard toussa le mot 'Miranda' dans son poing, et Liara se corrigea immédiatement. « Ah, oui. En effet. Et Jack a tendance à… détruire des choses… disons plutôt le troisième étage. La deuxième porte à droite donne sur une chambre. Et derrière la première se trouve un placard avec du linge de maison. »

Aria fut curieusement touchée, mais également amusée. « Détruire des choses ? » répéta-t-elle, jetant un long regard à la biotique tatouée. Le très vif souvenir de Jack renversant quatre tables d'un simple mouvement de poignet lors d'une nuit de débauche alcoolisée sur Oméga lui revint en mémoire. Les pouvoirs biotiques de Shepard étaient impressionnants, et elle en avait une utilisation tactique qui faisait d'elle une adversaire absolument redoutable, mais le pouvoir brutal de Jack aurait pu rivaliser avec celui d'un commando asari expérimenté.

Shepard haussa les épaules. « J'ai arrêté de compter après deux lits, l'armoire antique, une paire de miroirs et la porte. »

« Ce n'est pas juste, Shepard. Miranda s'est épuisée à la tâche pour que nous puissions profiter de la journée. Il me paraît normal qu'un creux dans la porte ne fasse pas partie de ses priorités. »

« Deux creux. De la forme d'une paire d'avant-bras. Mais puisqu'elles restent encore deux semaines, il vaut sans doute mieux attendre. »

« Aussi… intéressante… que soit cette conversation », et elle était intéressante, dut admettre Aria, mais pas aussi fascinante que de regarder Tevos du coin de l'œil en train de débattre de quelque chose avec la Dalatrace Linron, « il me semble voir que quelqu'un a besoin de toute mon attention. J'éviterai le deuxième étage », ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Et je promets de ne pas détruire le mobilier. »

« N'oubliez pas de professer votre amour éternel et votre dévouement », ajouta Liara, juste pour voir une grimace ennuyée déformer le visage d'Aria tandis qu'elle s'esquivait.

« Profitez bien de mon cadeau de mariage », rétorqua Aria en tournant les talons.

…

« Zut, je l'ai perdue », dit Tevos en balayant la salle du regard. Le costume d'Aria attirait définitivement l'attention et il avait été facile de suivre ses déplacements dans la salle de réception jusqu'à maintenant.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle soit partie ? » demanda Sha'ira en caressant délibérément du bout des doigts le bas du dos d'Aria, juste au cas où elles seraient observées.

« Sans venir me trouver ? Non. Elle porte ce tailleur pour une bonne raison. »

Espérant que son amie ait raison, Sha'ira ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'émettre une réserve. « Êtes-vous sûre qu'elle le porte à votre intention ? Aria aime attirer les regards... »

« Elle le porte pour moi. Elle viendra », dit Tevos, essayant de paraître confiante bien qu'elle ne le soit pas du tout. Aria et elle avaient échangé quelques messages au cours de ces deux dernières semaines – surtout des messages cochons, et quelques rares messages étonnamment neutres – mais ne s'étaient pas rencontrées.

« Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, Théa. Tomber dans le lit d'Aria, c'est autre chose que de tomber amoureuse. »

Tevos ne put se résoudre à confirmer ou infirmer à haute voix le fait qu'elle était amoureuse d'Aria. Elle se l'était admis à elle-même depuis un moment, depuis la destruction de la Citadelle, et avait passé l'année écoulée à accepter ces sentiments tout en essayant de protéger ce qu'il restait de son cœur. Mais il n'existait aucune porte de sortie sans histoire, et elle ne voulait pas prononcer les mots à voix haute, même devant une amie. Si elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'Aria les dise en premier, ce serait différent, mais pour l'instant…

« Regardez. La voilà », dit Sha'ira en se rapprochant instinctivement de Tevos et en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. « Je peux la voir par dessus votre épaule. Je vais la laisser s'approcher, et me reculer juste assez pour qu'elle puisse vous surprendre par derrière. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'elle va faire cela ? »

Sha'ira sourit. « L'expérience, ma chère. Ne bougez plus et attendez-vous à un contact physique d'ici trente secondes. »

Ses estimations s'avérèrent correctes et quelques instants plus tard, Tevos sentit des mains fermes se poser sur ses hanches. Cela en soi ne la surprit pas, mais l'incontournable renflement qu'elle sentait se presser contre elle par derrière lui fit écarquiller les yeux et suspendre son souffle. « On s'amuse bien ? » chuchota la voix d'Aria à son oreille.

Tevos resta parfaitement immobile, ne se reculant pas contre les courbes familières du corps d'Aria, mais ne s'en écartant pas non plus. « Cela pourrait être mieux », dit-elle froidement.

« Favorite, je regrette de devoir vous priver de la compagnie de la Conseillère. »

Sha'ira l'observa longuement. « Une raison en particulier ? »

« Des raisons qui ne vous regardent pas. »

« Théa ? » interrogea Sha'ira, donnant à son amie une dernière chance de faire machine arrière.

« C'est bon. Je viens. » Tevos eut du mal à garder une voix ferme alors qu'elle pouvait clairement et précisément sentir ce qu'Aria avait prévu pour elle. Le fait qu'Aria ait délibérément, manifestement et sans aucune vergogne réclamé son bien ne fit que l'exciter.

« Parfaitement », dit Aria en serrant Tevos contre son pubis. « Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser... » Tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient, Aria s'assura de conduire Tevos d'une main contre sa peau nue au bas du dos, prenant possession de l'endroit que Sha'ira avait touché auparavant. Le message ne pouvait être plus clair : _Elle est à moi. Pas touche._

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Tevos en partie pour briser le silence tendu et saturé de désir. D'autres conversations bourdonnaient autour d'elles, mais elle ne sembla pas les entendre et tout lui parut étrangement calme.

« Quelque part où on ne sera pas dérangées. Il me semblait avoir été claire il y a quelques semaines en vous disant que votre corps m'appartenait, mais apparemment vous avez besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. » Tevos sentit une pulsation profonde entre ses jambes et résista vaillamment à la brusque tentation de plaquer Aria au sol en plein milieu de la salle bondée.

Elles parvinrent finalement à s'échapper par une porte latérale et titubèrent dans un couloir étroit. Mourant d'envie de la toucher – tout plus que le contact de la main d'Aria dans son dos, qui la rendait folle – Tevos essaya de repousser Aria contre le mur le plus proche et de l'embrasser, mais retrouva ses mains emprisonnées entre elles. « Ah ah. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. À moins que tu ne veuilles que tout le monde te regarde en train de me sucer... »

C'était donc cela qu'elle voulait. D'une certaine façon, Tevos l'avait deviné à la seconde où elle avait senti Aria se presser contre elle en portant son jouet. Et elle n'avait absolument rien contre cette idée. Au fil de l'année passée, elle s'était découvert une passion pour cette activité. « Alors où allons-nous pouvoir - »

« Tais-toi et dépêche-toi », répondit Aria en traînant presque Tevos dans le couloir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

« Stop », ordonna Aria quand elles atteignirent le troisième étage, dirigeant Tevos vers la droite. Elles franchirent la deuxième porte en titubant et Tevos ne fut que légèrement surprise de constater qu'Aria les avait conduites dans une chambre d'amis. Elle n'eut que peu de temps pour détailler la pièce en dehors du large lit à baldaquins, avant qu'Aria ne l'épingle contre un mur avec sa bouche. Comparé au brusque traitement précédent, le baiser d'Aria fut étonnamment doux. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Tevos quand la langue d'Aria se glissa entre ses lèvres, mais au lieu d'approfondir le baiser elle se recula.

Tevos lâcha un petit gémissement de protestation. « Aria... »

Aria marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il fallut à Tevos un moment pour déchiffrer son expression et, quand elle y parvint, elle fut encore plus confuse. Aria, l'effrontée Reine d'Oméga toujours sûre d'elle, doutait. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, derrière le noir désir rapidement croissant. Tevos répéta son nom d'une voix plus douce et interrogative. « Aria ? »

« J'ai besoin de vous. Besoin de vous baiser comme je le fais pendant nos scènes. » Aria trembla et résista à la tentation de resserrer son étreinte sur les poignets de Tevos. Elle pouvait sentir le martellement frénétique de son pouls, et elle voulut soudain le sentir sur ses lèvres. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait être sûre. « Je ne serai pas douce. Si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, dites-le moi maintenant. »

D'une certaine façon, Tevos sentit qu'Aria avait besoin de plus que cela, qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas. Bien qu'elle en soit souvent à l'initiative, Aria n'avait jamais si explicitement requis une scène auparavant. Elle frissonna quand l'une des mains d'Aria relâcha son poignet pour venir se poser sur ses hanches. « Je ne veux pas que vous le soyez. »

Tevos se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur la nuque d'Aria, l'attirant dans un autre baiser profond. Cette fois-ci la langue d'Aria caressa la sienne, réclamant sa bouche et lui coupant le souffle. Il n'y eut plus d'hésitation. La pression ferme des lèvres d'Aria sur les siennes lui fit oublier tout ce qui l'avait inquiétée.

Aria interrompit le baiser, le poids de son corps maintenant Tevos plaquée contre le mur. « Alors, depuis quand tu la laisses te baiser ? » interrogea-t-elle. Les mots tremblèrent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle se demanda si elle était vraiment en train de jouer la comédie. Elle attendit un instant, guettant le moindre signe de colère ou de blessure sur le visage de Tevos.

Tevos essaya de répondre mais ne put trouver ses mots. Elle était perdue dans les yeux d'Aria, bien qu'ils ne commencent qu'à peine à briller de l'éclat noir du l'union. Ce genre de questions était nouveau pour elle, et elle avait l'impression que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le soupçon d'incertitude qu'elle avait saisi dans l'expression d'Aria. Finalement, elle réussit à articuler une réponse. « Me baiser ? Je ne l'ai pas... »

« Crois-tu vraiment que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ? Que ça m'aurait été égal que Sha'ira se serve de toi ? »

Les yeux de Tevos s'écarquillèrent. Une pensée se précipita dans sa tête, tellement improbable qu'elle faillit l'écarter. Aria était jalouse. Son souffle s'accéléra mais elle se força à rester dans le scénario. Si elle avait raison, si Aria avait besoin de cela, elle était plus que disposée à laisser son amante reconquérir chaque partie de son corps et à apaiser ainsi ses sentiments meurtris. Elle fit à Aria un signe d'approbation à peine perceptible.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour arracher à Aria ses derniers lambeaux de contrôle. Ses mains furent partout à la fois, malaxant les seins de Tevos, courant sur son ventre, agrippant ses hanches et l'écrasant plus fort contre le mur. D'instinct, elle glissa l'une des ses jambes entre celles de Tevos, savourant la façon dont le corps souple qu'elle serrait dans ses bras frissonnait à ce contact. Elle arracha de ses doigts le tissu de la manche droite de Tevos, dévoilant la peau nue de son épaule. Le son du tissu déchiré et la vue de la peau nue, vierge de toute marque, étaient étonnamment satisfaisants. « Je vais te poser une question, et tu as foutrement intérêt à me donner la bonne réponse », grogna-t-elle avant que ce qui lui reste de self-control ne la déserte. « À qui appartiens-tu, putain ? »

Cette fois-ci, Tevos répondit sans hésitation. « À vous, Aria. »

« Tu es à moi. Pas à Sha'ira. Pas à personne d'autre. » Pour appuyer ses propos, Aria plongea ses dents à l'endroit particulièrement tendre où la gorge de Tevos rejoignait son épaule. Elle ne relâcha pas la pression avant d'avoir laissé une marque pourpre bien visible. Rien ne pourrait la cacher pendant une semaine sinon de l'omnigel. Si Sha'ira était assez sotte pour tenter quoi que ce soit, cette marque serait la preuve irréfutable qu'elle s'était approprié Tevos la première.

Tevos sentit une onde de désir pulser entre ses jambes quand elle réalisa pourquoi Aria l'avait mordue. C'était une marque de propriété. « Aria, je n'ai pas... »

« Ferme-la. Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre putain de mot de ta bouche à moins que je ne te pose une question. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » Tevos opina pour signifier qu'elle comprenait, fermant les yeux et tournant un peu honteusement la tête tandis qu'Aria glissait une main sous sa robe. Celle-ci était d'un jaune pâle et, comme la robe de Lien de Liara, présentait une ouverture très plongeante dans le dos. Comme aucuns rubans ne lui barraient la route, Aria utilisa son autre main pour glisser ses ongles entre les omoplates de Tevos. « Déesse, tu es trempée pour moi. Tellement trempée que je pourrais directement te pénétrer, te prendre », marmonna-t-elle contre l'épaule qu'elle avait mordue.

Tevos avaient les mots 's'il vous plaît' sur le bout de la langue, mais elle se rappela les instructions d'Aria et les ravala.

« Mais pas tout de suite. Je veux te voir te consumer de désir au point de me supplier de te remplir. »

Le fin morceau de tissu trempé entre les jambes de Tevos ne fit rien pour soulager la pression tandis que les doigts d'Aria caressaient méthodiquement l'extrémité de son clitoris. « S'il vous plaît... » Cette fois-ci, les mots lui échappèrent en dépit de ses meilleures intentions.

Aria retira sa main et se recula. « Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, bordel ? Si tu ne peux pas garder ta bouche fermée, mets-toi à genoux et utilise-la. »

Tevos ne perdit pas de temps à s'agenouiller tandis qu'Aria prenait sa place contre le mur, s'en servant de soutien. La simple pensée des lèvres de Tevos refermées sur la hampe de son gode lui liquéfia les jambes, et elle sentit des élancements contre la couture serrée de son pantalon. Une part d'elle avait envie d'ouvrir sa fermeture éclair pour soulager la pression, mais l'idée de laisser Tevos s'en occuper était bien plus tentante. Elle agrippa l'arrière la crête de Tevos, glissant ses doigts dans les creux tandis que des mains agiles se hâtaient d'ouvrir son pantalon.

Avant d'abaisser la fermeture éclair, Tevos posa un baiser sur le visible renflement, ravie de voir les hanches d'Aria tressaillir. Elle se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure tout en ouvrant la fermeture du pantalon d'Aria et en en extirpant la hampe du jouet. Il avait toujours la même couleur pourpre familière, mais elle put constater d'un seul regard qu'il était plus épais que d'habitude. Aria avait indubitablement ajusté les paramètres. Le gland était déjà gonflé de désir, et l'extrémité brillait d'humidité.

Aria déglutit, résistant à la tentation de pousser simplement la tête de Tevos en avant et de s'enfouir dans la chaleur tentante de sa bouche. Toute la longueur de son gode était tendue de désir, et ses muscles intimes étaient déjà au bord de se contracter autour de la partie plus courte insérée en elle. « Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Suce-moi. »

Si le début de soirée avait été différent, si elles l'avaient passé à se taquiner amicalement comme dans l'une de ces sorties qu'elles refusaient toutes deux de considérer comme des rendez-vous amoureux, ou même si elles étaient venues ensemble au mariage plutôt que chacune dans son coin, Tevos aurait fait durer le petit jeu. Mais pas ce soir. Aria était clairement en manque, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement. Elle sortit la langue et lapa timidement le gland.

« Bordel… encore... » siffla Aria entre ses dents serrées. C'était clairement un ordre, pas une demande, et elle souligna cette différence en poussant un peu la tête de Tevos vers le bas. Les muscles de ses cuisses se tendirent tandis qu'elle sentait de la chaleur effleurer l'extrémité sensible de son mandrin, provoquant un petit frisson qui en parcourut toute la longueur. « Ne joue pas avec moi, salope. Tu as déjà fait ça avant. Peut-être même que Sha'ira t'a appris de nouveaux tours. »

Tevos laissa le gland s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, le suçant et le caressant en glissant sa langue dessous. L'acte était parfois tendre, presque amoureux, quand elle le pratiquait sur Aria sans aucun accessoire, mais le faire quand elle portait son gode la faisait se sentir utilisée de la plus agréable façon possible. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle aimait tant cela, si c'était parce que cela rendait Aria heureuse, parce que cela l'ancrait dans un état d'esprit tout de soumission, ou parce que cela la faisait secrètement frissonner d'imaginer quelqu'un la regarder se livrer à une activité aussi dégradante, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les vagues humides qui inondaient ses sous-vêtements et commençaient à s'écouler le long de ses cuisses.

« Déesse », murmura Aria. Son estomac se noua quand Tevos introduisit quelques centimètres supplémentaires de la hampe dans sa bouche chaude. « Une langue si agile. Je refuse que tu fasses ça à n'importe qui d'autre. Tu es censée être la Conseillère asari, bordel, pas une quelconque pute bon marché des bas quartiers d'Oméga… mais vue la façon dont tu t'es comportée dernièrement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire la différence. »

Tevos leva le regard, étonnée, mais sans laisser échapper le gode d'Aria d'entre ses lèvres. Bien que tout ceci ne soit qu'une scène, quelque chose dans les mots et réactions d'Aria n'était pas à sa place, et elle eut besoin d'être un peu rassurée. Elle le fut quand l'étreinte à l'arrière de sa tête se relâcha très légèrement et que le dos d'une main effleura doucement sa joue brûlante. Elle sut qu'Aria ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, et elle ne put ignorer la pulsion de désir entre ses jambes.

Lentement, presque cruellement, elle glissa ses lèvres le long de la hampe, jusqu'à la laisser s'extraire de sa bouche. Aria grogna, poussant légèrement le gland contre ses lèvres gonflées, essayant de le réintroduire. Tevos lui fit un petit baiser à la place, lapant l'extrémité de quelques brefs coups de langue. « Je ne le ferai pas », dit-elle doucement, son souffle effleurant la matière humide qu'elle venait juste de lécher.

« Tu ne feras pas quoi ? » Aria fit claquer les mots, agrippant le menton de Tevos et le relevant brusquement. Un court instant, les yeux verts humides qui l'observaient adoucirent son cœur, mais elle réussit à rester ferme. Ses insécurités s'évanouissaient rapidement, remplacées par une vague de désir.

« Je ne ferai ceci pour personne d'autre. » Tevos inclina la tête, s'apprêtant à prendre de nouveau Aria dans sa bouche, mais une main ferme la repoussa.

« Essaie encore, ma douce. Tu ne feras pas quoi ? »

« Je ne sucerai la queue de personne d'autre. » Ces mots serrèrent l'estomac de Tevos et précipitèrent les battements de son cœur. Ils surgirent à toute vitesse mais très distinctement. Ce ne fut qu'après que la pointe de peur et d'excitation se dissipe que Tevos remarqua la façon dont Aria l'avait nommée. Quoi qu'il en soit, la promesse obtenue sembla suffire. Aria poussa de nouveau sa tête vers le bas jusqu'à ce que le bout touche le fond de sa gorge. De sa main droite, Tevos enserra la base pour pouvoir se laisser un peu plus de place pour respirer, et entama un va-et-vient avec sa bouche.

« C'est bien. Oh putain, oui comme ça. » Bien qu'elle sache que cela risquerait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle, Aria baissa les yeux et regarda les lèvres de Tevos remonter le long de son mandrin. Elle palpitait dans la chaude étreinte des doigts de Tevos, retenant un instant son souffle. La chaleur et la pression de la bouche de Tevos la torturaient déjà suffisamment, mais regarder Tevos la servir gonfla de désir la hampe de son gode. « Je refuse également que tu ouvres tes jambes pour n'importe qui d'autre, tout particulièrement Sha'ira. À moins que je ne t'y autorise, je suis la seule qui ait le droit de te baiser. »

Comme elle avait la bouche pleine, Tevos ne put répondre mais elle marmonna autour de la hampe, passant outre la gêne qui commençait à lui tirer la mâchoire. Elle s'en fichait. Ce léger inconfort n'était pas cher payer pour se sentir aussi… possédée. Objectifiée. Utilisée. Appropriée. Toutes les charges et les responsabilités qu'elle portait habituellement s'évaporèrent, n'en laissant qu'une seule – la responsabilité du plaisir d'Aria. C'était étrangement libérateur.

Sans avertissement elle entreprit d'accélérer la cadence, consciente de l'air indigne qu'elle devait avoir à faire ainsi des va-et-vient agenouillée devant d'Aria, mais trop excitée pour s'en préoccuper. Elle sentit le picotement du l'union à l'arrière de sa tête tandis que l'esprit d'Aria se projetait vers le sien, et elle l'accepta avec joie, sursautant quand elle éprouva la sensation fantomatique de lèvres chaudes glissant sur ce qui semblait être une version allongée, vibrante, de son clitoris. Plus intense encore fut le déferlement de sentiments venu d'Aria, la martelant en vagues implacables – une intense, brûlante possessivité qui la fit presque jouir à l'instant même où elle la ressentit.

« Bordel, n'imagine même pas t'arrêter », haleta Aria. Elle donna un coup de reins vers l'avant, à la recherche désespérée d'un peu plus de chaleur, de la moiteur soyeuse de ces lèvres et de cette langue. Bien qu'à l'origine elle ait voulu laisser Tevos la servir, elle ne put empêcher son corps de prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Toutefois, une pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, une idée obscène à laquelle elle ne put résister. Rassemblant ses derniers lambeaux de volonté, elle se força à s'interrompre et recula. Son gode trembla, contestant l'abandon de la bouche chaude et de la langue douce de Tevos, mais elle ignora la pointe de désir qui lui transperçait le ventre et frotta son gland luisant contre les lèvres torturées de Tevos.

« Me donner du plaisir est un privilège. » Sa voix était rauque, presque désespérée mais encore indéniablement puissante. Le regard implorant dans les yeux brillants de Tevos ne fit que l'encourager à poursuivre. « Tu vas devoir me convaincre que tu mérites de continuer à me sucer la queue, surtout après avoir fait ta pute auprès de la Favorite. Je veux t'entendre me supplier. »

Tevos prit une profonde inspiration tremblante, toujours concentrée sur l'épais mandrin pourpre qui se ne trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle savait qu'Aria pouvait sentir combien elle avait envie de le prendre à nouveau dans sa bouche, entre ses jambes, n'importe où. Son visage s'empourpra et elle ferma les yeux. _'S'il vous plaît…'_

« S'il vous plaît quoi ? »

Tevos gigota, ses cuisses se frottant inconfortablement l'une contre l'autre. Déesse, elle aurait voulu qu'Aria se contente de soulever sa robe ruinée, la plie en deux, lui arrache ses sous-vêtements et s'enfonce en elle… Mais cela n'était pas encore près d'arriver. Aria ne rendait jamais les armes avant de l'avoir fait supplier dans des termes affreusement explicites. Elle se força à articuler la supplique de ses lèvres plutôt qu'en esprit. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous sucer la queue. » Tevos elle-même fut impressionnée par la tonalité désespérée de sa voix. « J'ai envie – j'ai _besoin_ de vous sentir jouir dans ma bouche. »

Aria se sentit palpiter face à cet aveu, mais elle n'abdiqua pas. « Il n'est pas question de ce que tu veux. Il est question de mon plaisir. »

« Alors laissez-moi vous donner du plaisir… Je suis à vous. Entièrement. Baisez-moi, utilisez-moi, peu importe. Je vous supplierai autant que vous le voudrez, je dirai ce que vous m'ordonnerez de dire. Mais je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à arrêter. »

Toutes les défenses d'Aria s'effondrèrent. Si tant est que puisse exister un aveu sexuel d'amour éternel, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Elle reposa sa main sur la tête de Tevos, glissant ses doigts dans les creux de la crête. « Finis-moi. » Elle n'eut pas besoin d'offrir plus d'encouragements. Tevos prit entre ses lèvres autant de longueur qu'elle le put, refermant son poing sur la base pour compenser la différence.

La bouche d'Aria s'ouvrit sur un cri muet. La pression chaude et humide qui l'entourait était trop forte. Elle s'accrocha à l'esprit de Tevos, l'attirant à elle tandis que le plaisir la submergeait. Son corps se raidit, chaque muscle se tordant tandis que ses parois internes se contractèrent dans un orgasme impitoyable. Son mandrin palpitant et presque douloureusement saturé se libéra, et elle resserra son étreinte sur la crête de Tevos tandis qu'un jet chaud surgit de son gland gonflé. Un autre jet suivit, et elle se mit aussitôt à pomper dans la bouche de Tevos, débordant à chaque brusque giclée de son gode tremblant.

Alors qu'elle pensait en avoir terminé et ne plus rien avoir à donner, Aria sentit la pression des lèvres de Tevos se relâcher quelque peu. Elle baissa le regard et les pulsations reprirent de plus belle quand elle vit que Tevos avalait. Elle grogna tandis que le gode tressaillit de nouveau, expulsant un autre puissant jet de chaleur. Les lèvres de Tevos se scellèrent encore autour d'elle, extrayant tout ce qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à ce que les contractions s'amenuisent en faibles tressaillements.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Finalement, de ses mains lourdes et tremblantes, Aria réussit à éloigner la tête de Tevos. Celle-ci se passa d'abord la langue sur des lèvres endolories, apparemment très contente d'elle-même, mais elle ressentit bientôt une nouvelle vague de désir vibrer à travers leur lien. En tout état de cause, Aria n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle sursauta quand Aria la remit sur ses pieds et la retourna, emprisonnant ses bras dans son dos et la poussant vers le lit.

 _'Désolée, j'ai vraiment…'_

Elle repoussa Tevos tête la première contre le matelas, l'obligeant à se plier en deux.

 _' - besoin de - '_

D'un petit coup sec Aria retroussa négligemment la robe de Tevos, non sans prendre toutefois le temps d'admirer la tâche humide sous les fesses.

 _'… te prendre… oh Déesse…'_

Aria ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter les sous-vêtements de Tevos. Elle les tira simplement de côté, les déchirant dans la manœuvre, et plongea. À cette pénétration bienvenue, toutes deux poussèrent un cri. Tevos était bien assez mouillée pour que cela ne lui fasse pas mal, mais l'étirement et la légère brûlure consécutives au fait de ne s'être pas préparée lui firent serrer les muscles intimes et tirer avidement sur le gode d'Aria.

 _'Tu t'en es bien sortie avec ta première leçon. Maintenant nous allons nous livrer à un petit jeu. Je pense que tu le reconnaîtras. À qui ceci appartient-il ?'_ Aria se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses seins s'écrasent contre le dos de Tevos, et saisit le menton de la conseillère, la forçant à tourner la tête autant qu'il était possible. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en un baiser brutal et légèrement décalé, leurs cous tendus à mesure qu'elles tâchaient de se rejoindre du mieux qu'elles pouvaient dans une position si inconfortable. Aria grogna, savourant la façon dont les lèvres gonflées, torturées de Tevos glissaient contre les siennes. Elles étaient généralement pleines, mais d'une certaine façon elles attiraient encore plus le baiser après avoir servi.

 _'À vous…'_

 _'Bien.'_ Dans la mesure où Aria ne pouvait pas maintenir longtemps un baiser aussi inconfortable, elle remplaça ses lèvres par ses doigts, poussée par le désir de remplir la bouche de Tevos avec quelque chose. Elle ignora le léger frottement de dents et bascula son poids sur son autre coude de façon à pouvoir poursuivre le mouvement de ses hanches. _'Et ça ? À qui ça appartient ?'_

 _'Déesse, Aria, à vous !'_ Tevos fut en partie soulagée qu'Aria ne l'oblige pas à répondre à voix haute, mais les doigts fins qui s'insinuaient entre ses lèvres déjà abimées l'en auraient de toute façon empêchée.

 _'Et ça ?'_ Tevos chercha désespérément à reprendre son souffle tandis que les doigts se retiraient, sa poitrine haletant quand la main ainsi libérée se fraya un chemin entre leurs corps, trouvant et pinçant la pointe de l'un de ses seins à travers le tissu de sa robe.

 _'À vous…'_

Aria joua un instant avec le bout durci, vaguement attristée de les avoir négligés jusque là mais se promettant de se rattraper quand elles seraient dans une position plus adéquate. Elle retira sa main, laissant à Tevos un peu plus d'espace pour respirer mais s'assurant toutefois qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir le poids de son corps. _'Ça ?'_ Elle pinça une fesse, puis l'autre, en n'omettant pas de glisser ses doigts dans l'humidité qui s'était répandue le long des cuisses de Tevos et qui formait des traînées onctueuses et brillantes descendant presque jusqu'à ses genoux. _'Si tu me donnes la bonne réponse, je te récompenserai peut-être plus tard.'_ Elle abaissa sa main dans un claquement qui illustra parfaitement le genre de récompense qu'elle avait en tête.

Il fallut un moment à Tevos pour reprendre ses esprits. L'un des talents d'Aria, dans et hors la chambre, était sa capacité à se concentrer sur plusieurs choses à la fois. Les incessants coups de reins qui la pénétraient étaient rendus encore plus insoutenables par la main espiègle d'Aria qui se déplaçait pour reconquérir chaque partie de son corps. _'À vous. Tout de moi vous appartient, Aria.'_

 _'Même ceci ?'_

Tevos s'y attendait, aussi quand le pouce d'Aria appuya sur son autre orifice, elle ne tressaillit pas. Elle resta immobile et tremblante, même quand Aria ajouta une légère pression. _'Oui…'_

 _'Déesse…'_

Tevos sortit un instant de son rôle, sa conscience s'étirant et se mêlant à celle d'Aria alors même qu'elle tremblait d'incertitude. _'Mon poignet est toujours nu, vous savez'_ , pensa-t-elle avant qu'Aria ne se laisse entraîner trop loin.

 _'Voyons ça.'_ Aria se retira complètement et recula un instant, laissant Tevos gémir et se tordre contre le lit.

 _'S'il vous plaît – s'il vous plaît, n'arrêtez pas ! J'ai besoin de vous sentir en moi.'_

Aria posa une main rassurante au bas du dos de Tevos. _'Chut… Je suis là. Tourne-toi. Et enlève cette robe.'_

Même si Aria ne lui avait pas donné cet ordre, Tevos aurait pu lire à travers l'union le désir de son amante de sentir leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Sa robe était fichue, déchirée à la manche et trempée au bas du dos, et elle était plus qu'impatiente de s'en débarrasser. L'union commença à vaciller tandis qu'elles se déshabillaient, jetant leurs vêtements au sol, mais elle étincela de nouveau dès que la main nue d'Aria caressa la cuisse de Tevos. Une fois dévêtues, Tevos s'allongea sur le dos, se redressant sur ses coudes et laissant ses jambes s'écarter. « Eh bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée et caverneuse qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne. « Vous n'allez pas vous arrêter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jamais », murmura Aria en grimpant sur le matelas, le gland épais de son gode ballottant entre ses jambes. Tevos tendit la main et la referma autour de la hampe, sursautant un peu quand elle sentit combien elle était encore chaude et humide. « Je n'ai pas encore fini de détailler quelles parties de toi m'appartiennent. La réponse exacte est, toutes. »

Aria autorisa Tevos a repositionner le gland contre son orifice mais, quand le bout fut bien aligné, elle captura la main de Tevos et posa un baiser au cœur de sa paume, puis glissa ses lèvres et sa langue vers le bas jusqu'à sucer le creux de son poignet où battait son pouls. Quelques instants plus tard, elle le relâcha dans un bruit de succion et contempla la marque pourpre qu'elle y avait laissée. « Et voilà. Il n'est plus nu. »

Curieusement, la dynamique entre elles avait changée. Aria dominait toujours physiquement Tevos, mais le besoin urgent de domination qui battait constamment sous son crâne s'était atténué. Elle était toujours excitée, et la simple pensée de s'enfoncer entièrement dans son amante faisait tressaillir ses hanches, mais c'était… différent. Bon. Il y avait quelque chose dans la position de leur corps, face à face plutôt que dos tourné, qui faisait s'épanouir l'union.

Un torrent de sentiments que toutes deux avaient retenus pour les besoin de la scène se mit à dévaler, comme autant de fissures laissant percer le jour à travers un mur. Pour la première fois, elle se connurent véritablement. Tevos fit l'expérience de toutes les émotions d'Aria et les accepta sans exception, y compris celles qu'elle n'avait jamais délibérément reçues d'Aria auparavant. Et cette fois-ci, même si cela ne fut pas encore dit à voix haute, ni l'une ni l'autre ne craignit de nommer 'amour' cette chaleur qui englobait tout.

 _'Théa, je…'_

 _'Tout va bien. Je te le promets.'_ Les mains de Tevos se faufilèrent autour de la taille d'Aria et saisirent ses fesses, la pressant de se rapprocher. Elle sursauta quand son corps accueillit quelques centimètres de hampe, soulagée de se sentir à nouveau remplie. Finalement, leur pubis se joignirent. _'Et maintenant, baise-moi.'_ Mais toutes deux savaient bien que ce n'était plus ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

Cette fois-ci leurs baisers étaient doux, le plus souvent à bouche close, mais longs et persistants. De temps à autre leur langues se frôlaient, et l'une d'entre elles poussait un soupir ou un grognement d'approbation. Quand elles ne s'embrassaient pas, Tevos se nichait au creux de l'épaule d'Aria, le souffle suspendu chaque fois que le bout arrondi du jouet se frottait contre elle à chaque fois qu'il ressortait. Un autre avantage de l'union – Aria pouvait sentir chaque fois que cela arrivait, et orienter ses hanches de façon à reproduire ce geste sans être guidée. Aussi inventive et débridée que soit Aria comme amante, elle était également terriblement déterminée. Quand elle trouvait quelque chose qui fonctionnait, elle répétait inépuisablement le geste jusqu'à la limite du supportable.

Tevos s'attendait constamment à ce qu'Aria accélère la cadence, la prenne plus fort, fasse quoi que ce soit pour les précipiter vers l'orgasme, mais elle semblait étrangement contente de leur rythme lent. Après avoir remarqué combien Tevos aimait que le gland frotte contre ses parois internes, Aria fit machine arrière, se retirant presque complètement et taquinant l'orifice avec le bout du gode. Elle le laissa même sortir une ou deux fois avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau à l'intérieur, savourant la façon dont Tevos redressait ses hanches à la recherche de l'étirement et de la pression qu'elle avait perdus.

Après une minute de cette délicieuse torture, Tevos hoqueta et s'accrocha au bras dont Aria se servait pour se soutenir, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se tenir. De son autre main elle caressa les replis sur la nuque d'Aria, rapprochant leurs visages pour davantage de baisers à chaque timide va-et-vient. « Aria, s'il vous plaît... » demanda-t-elle pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, consciente que plus tôt elle entamerait leur habituelle joute verbale, plus tôt Aria lui donnerait ce qu'elle voulait.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Aria l'aurait forcée à supplier, à implorer de se faire pénétrer à nouveau. Mais pas cette fois-ci. _'Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, ma douce. Fais-moi juste confiance, laisse-moi t'y emmener.'_

 _'Oui…'_

Aria poussa un soupir tremblotant tandis qu'elle pénétrait Tevos et sentait la peau soyeuse des cuisses de son amante effleurer ses hanches. Les sons que produisait Tevos étaient absolument enivrants – des morceaux brisés de son nom, de petits souffles brefs et de doux miaulements. Désirant provoquer davantage de ces sons, elle glissa la main entre leurs corps humides, ignorant la position légèrement inconfortable. Elle fut récompensée par un cri brusque quand ses doigts effleurèrent le clitoris de Tevos.

 _'Déesse, tu vas me faire jouir si tu – oh… n'arrête pas…'_

À travers l'union, Aria sentit que toutes deux se précipitaient vers un orgasme beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. _'Pas tout de suite. Je ne suis prête à ce que ça s'arrête.'_ Un court instant, Aria ressentit une pointe de peur de la part de Tevos, peur de n'être plus qu'une épave frissonnante comme la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, mais le bref soupçon d'inquiétude fut remplacé par une acceptation hésitante. Si Aria voulait garder le contrôle de ceci quand elle avait déjà abandonné tant de son habituelle domination, Tevos serait heureuse de la laisser faire.

 _'Je vais – je vais attendre. Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises.'_

Tevos réalisa que les longs va-et-vient d'Aria avaient fait place à de légers et subtils mouvements, calmant le jeu, et que le contact de ses doigts ne se faisait plus qu'à peine sentir contre son extrémité sensible. _'C'est juste que j'adore les bruits que tu fais, ceux que tu me donnes quand tu es si près de jouir, mais pas tout à fait… et les petites contractions que je peux sentir en toi. Je veux les savourer encore un moment.'_ Tevos ne comprenait pas comment Aria pouvait formuler des phrases aussi cohérentes pendant qu'elles baisaient – non, pendant qu'elles faisaient l'amour, il était inutile de le nier à présent – mais elle en était ravie. Les mots d'Aria lui faisaient toujours un grand effet.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aria pour obtenir les sons désespérés qu'elle avait décrits. Tevos ne put supporter de regarder dans les yeux d'Aria, elle se retira même légèrement du l'union, se refermant sur elle-même. _'Non…'_ protesta Aria, non pas un ordre mais un cri du cœur. _'Ne te cache pas de moi.'_

Abandonner son plaisir à Aria demandait encore plus de confiance que de s'autoriser simplement à être avilie ou humiliée pendant leurs jeux sexuels. Mais elle l'avait déjà fait avant, et Aria avait été là pour elle. Elle se rappela la force des bras d'Aria se refermant sur elle, l'odeur de cuir et de sueur tandis qu'elle se répandait en larmes au creux de son épaule et se perdait dans son chagrin. Elle avait placé plus d'une fois sa confiance en Aria pendant les tumultueux derniers jours de la guerre, et elle n'avait jamais vacillé depuis. Ce ne serait ici qu'une réaffirmation.

En signe d'acceptation, Tevos plia un genou autour de la taille d'Aria et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. Elle éloigna son visage de l'épaule chaude et rassurante d'Aria et plongea son regard dans ses intenses yeux noirs. Leurs pensées se déversèrent si rapidement dans l'espace vide qui les séparait qu'elles se mélangèrent les unes aux autres.

 _'Il n'y a jamais eu -'_

 _'Je suis désolée j'ai été si…'_

 _'- personne d'autre. Sha'ira n'a jamais rien -'_

 _'… stupide. Je pense que j'étais juste…'_

 _'- représenté pour moi. Ça a toujours été toi. Mais -'_

 _'… inquiète, mais je ne le suis plus et…'_

 _'- je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.'_

 _'… je veux juste être avec toi.'_

Puis elles atteignirent un point où les mots paraissaient redondants, et elles ne purent plus se rappeler d'où sortaient leurs pensées communes. 'Je' devenait un concept inconnu. La dernière barrière s'effondra, et elles devinrent 'nous'.

Leurs corps se mirent à bouger plus rapidement, plus impatiemment, comme essayant de rattraper leurs esprits liés. Tevos referma ses jambes autour des reins d'Aria et se redressa, accueillant la hampe du jouet plus profondément encore tandis qu'elle capturait les lèvres d'Aria dans un autre baiser. Leurs poumons brûlaient et leur cœur battait si fort que cela en était presque douloureux.

 _'Déesse, peut-on -'_

Un intense besoin venu d'elles deux.

 _'Pas encore.'_

Une poussée silencieuse entre leurs esprits.

 _'Mais nous en avons tellement envie…'_

 _'Bientôt. Encore un peu. Ensuite on jouira.'_

Les va-et-vient d'Aria devinrent chaotiques tandis qu'elle changeait d'angle, essayant d'atténuer les sensations de la délicieuse chaleur fluide qui l'enveloppait. Tevos resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, refusant de la laisser trouver une caresse légèrement moins agréable et forçant le gland épais du gode à se frotter contre le point sensible à l'intérieur. L'union était si profonde qu'il n'y eut pas même une seconde de battement avant qu'Aria ne le sente aussi. _'Oh Déesse, juste ici-'_ Leurs corps s'arc-boutèrent, luttant pour rester immobiles tandis qu'elles se sentaient tirées dans des directions différentes.

Tevos agrippa les épaules d'Aria de ses deux mains, ses ongles laissant des marques en forme de croissant dans sa peau, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne ressentit la piqûre. Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent, les membres rigides et tremblants. _'Maintenant.'_ Toutes deux se brisèrent de concert, agrippant et tirant, se dévorant l'une l'autre autant qu'elles le pouvaient tandis que leurs corps se tordaient.

Leurs sensations physiques étaient toujours entièrement présentes. Leurs profondes et délicieuses contractions, palpitant à l'unisson tant elles étaient si intimement unies. L'élancement extrême que Tevos ressentit tandis que le gode d'Aria tressaillait et se libérait en elle, la remplissant de chaleur et la poussant à serrer la hampe plus fort encore. La poussée résiduelle quand Aria se rendit compte que l'humidité de Tevos s'était littéralement répandue sur ses propres cuisses, s'étalant sur sa peau.

Mais tout ceci ne tenait pas la comparaison avec l'union.

Tout ce qu'elles ressentaient, pensées, espoirs, rêves, peurs, gisait nu, étalé entre elles au grand jour. Toutes les promesses qu'elles avaient été trop effrayées de faire, tous les sentiments qu'elles avaient refusé d'exprimer bien qu'elles en brûlent d'envie, toutes les choses qu'elles avaient envie de partager. Peu importait que l'une d'entre elle ait été trop effrayée pour donner et l'autre trop effrayée pour demander. À présent, elles partageaient tout.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Une chose aussi intense, si belle soit-elle, ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Après encore quelques spasmes violents, toutes deux s'effondrèrent sur le matelas, épuisées et poisseuses. Seule subsistait encore à travers l'union l'expression permanente, muette et purement émotionnelle de leur amour. Aucune ne fit le moindre mouvement pour rompre la connexion, même après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Soudain, Aria remarqua que Tevos pleurait. Ses propres joues étaient également humides, mais elle se convainquit que c'était à cause de l'union, ou peut-être d'une relation sexuelle particulièrement réussie.

« Menteuse », rit Tevos en lisant l'esprit d'Aria et en souriant comme une idiote tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Merde, arrête ça. Tu es contagieuse et moi, je ne pleure pas. »

« Tu n'as pas pleuré avec moi quand je t'ai sucée, tout à l'heure. Ce n'est donc pas à cause de l'union. »

« Va te faire foutre », marmonna Aria, essuyant obstinément ses larmes en les ignorant de la même façon qu'elle ignorait la logique de Tevos. Elle n'ignora cependant pas Tevos cette fois-ci, et lui fit un petit baiser sur le nez.

« N'est-ce pas justement ce que nous venons de faire ? » Tevos fit glisser ses mains sur le dos nu d'Aria, explorant de haut en bas la chaude étendue de peau.

Aria tourna à peine la tête, posant ses lèvres sur les pommettes empourprées de Tevos puis sur chacune de ses paupières. « Non… On vient de faire cette chose que j'ai toujours qualifiée d'horrible. »

« Est-ce si horrible de me faire l'amour, Aria ? » soupira Tevos en caressant la nuque d'Aria, massant ses replis.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais raison. En quelques centaines d'années, j'ai bien le droit de me tromper une putain de fois. » Leurs corps comblés et leurs âmes principalement en paix, Aria se retira à contrecœur de Tevos avec quelques contractions et tremblements résiduels et se tourna sur le côté, haletant légèrement et souriant de façon narquoise. « Écoute, je sais que je te l'ai déjà exprimé en pensée mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de dire, et si je ne le fais pas maintenant je risque de le foirer à nouveau. Je tiens à toi, et tout ça. »

Le front de Tevos se plissa tandis qu'elle jeta à Aria un regard faussement plein de reproches. « Et tout ça ? »

« La ferme. Je t'aime, OK ? »

« Nous ne sommes vraiment pas faites l'une pour l'autre, tu sais », dit Tevos avec légèreté, bien qu'elle ait senti son cœur se gonfler en entendant la confession d'Aria.

« Carrément pas », confirma Aria.

« Épouvantablement mal assorties. »

« Et ça serait foutrement stupide de tenter quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à une relation - »

« Parce que nous sommes si différentes, et- »

« Théa, on est en train de finir nos phrases l'une à la place de l'autre. On est déjà dans la merde. » Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Je ne sais pas, Aria. Peut-être que si tu parlais moins et que si tu étais moins insupportable... »

« Et peut-être que si tu retirais ce balais de ton petit cul de chochotte et que tu me laisses le baiser à la place... »

« Alors ça pourrait marcher. Déesse, nous sommes encore en train de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est mauvais signe. Autant verser des arrhes pour ces bracelets dès maintenant. »

Le visage d'Aria se décomposa, mais juste un instant. « Hé, un pas à la fois, ok ? Pour l'instant, sache juste que… je t'aime. Et que je te promets de – merde, comment a dit Liara ? - d'être là le lendemain plutôt que de partir en courant. Il est possible que je ne sois pas littéralement là, parce que nous avons toutes les deux nos vies, mais je serai là en esprit, pensant à toi et œuvrant à un genre de futur avec nous dedans. Ensemble. »

« C'est bien plus que je n'aurais jamais imaginé venant de toi. » Le sourire rayonnant de Tevos illumina son visage, et elle jeta une jambe par dessus la hanche d'Aria, se blottissant plus près pour partager la chaleur vu qu'elles n'avaient pas eu la force de tirer les couvertures. « Je t'aime aussi. Mais - »

Aria ressentit une pointe d'incertitude et de culpabilité à travers les résidus de l'union, et elle tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue de Tevos. « C'est la grande conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Celle dont tu crains qu'elle ne m'agace ou ne me fasse fuir. »

« Celle-là même », dit Tevos dans un soupir. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment pourrait fonctionner une relation ouverte… Je suppose de la même façon que nous l'avons faite fonctionner jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Attends, tu veux une relation ouverte ? » lâcha Aria, apparemment un peu contrariée plutôt qu'enthousiasmée.

« Non, pas en ce qui me concerne. Mais je pensais que tu le voulais. Et si c'est la seule façon de te garder... »

Aria secoua la tête. « Ne te compromets pas comme ça, particulièrement pour moi. De toute façon, la pensée de te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre me rend... »

« Irrationnellement jalouse ? » poursuivit Tevos avec une ironie désabusée, se rappelant la façon dont la main d'Aria s'était approprié le bas de son dos sous les yeux de Sha'ira.

« Ouais, ça. » soupira Aria. « Puisqu'on en est à tout se dire, tu es la seule partenaire sexuelle que j'ai eue dernièrement. Toutes les autres ont comme disparu de mon champ de vision. »

« Nous pouvons peut-être faire un genre de compromis », dit Tevos. « Il me faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour me faire à cette idée, mais un plan à trois le jour de ton anniversaire ne me semble pas totalement inenvisageable. Je comprends que passer soudainement de plusieurs amantes à une seule dans un futur proche puisse sembler étouffant. »

Aria ricana. « Vous les politiciens et vos putains de compromis. Des anniversaires décennaux ou annuels ? » Comme elles vivaient si longtemps, la plupart des Asari ne fêtaient plus leurs anniversaires que tous les dix ans ou tous les quarts de siècle, passés cent ans.

« D'une certaine façon, je savais que tu allais poser la question. Peut-être que si tu es sage, nous pourrions les fêter encore plus souvent. Il va falloir attendre de voir un peu, mais je vais prendre cette idée en considération. Je ne serais définitivement pas à l'aise avec un mâle de n'importe quelle espèce, donc la troisième personne devrait être une autre Asari. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas », laissa traîner Aria en se rappelant la très vaste collection de bondage porno asari de Tevos.

« Laisse-moi terminer… ou peut-être une femelle humaine si tu avais envie de quelque chose de plus exotique. »

 _'Ou les deux. Et un couple paraîtrait certainement moins menaçant qu'une amie célibataire…'_ pensa Aria, ravie que l'union se soit estompée et que Tevos ne puisse plus lire dans son esprit. Leur relation naissante n'était définitivement pas prête pour quelque chose comme cela.

« Je suis d'accord pour repousser un peu tes limites, mais je ne veux pas les ignorer complètement. Remettons à plus tard cette discussion de plan à trois. Que dirais-tu d'inviter quelqu'un », - _ou quelques uns_ \- « à simplement regarder, à la place ? Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'il t'intéresserait d'essayer. »

Les yeux verts de Tevos s'assombrirent un instant à cette idée, et Aria sut qu'elle avait visé juste. « Marché conclu », répondit-elle, plus que soulagée que cette conversation soit revenue vers un terrain sur lequel elle était plus à l'aise. « Mais pas dans l'immédiat. Je veux simplement profiter de… ça. De nous. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Aria marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis se rappela soudainement quelque chose. « Oh ! Puisque nous sommes officiellement un couple, maintenant... »

« Nous sommes probablement un couple depuis l'invasion des Moissonneurs, tu sais », interrompit Tevos. « Nous ne l'avons juste jamais admis. En tout cas je suis amoureuse de toi depuis tout ce temps. »

Les yeux d'Aria s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Vraiment ? Attends, n'essaie pas de me détourner de mes pensées ! Donc, puisque nous avons finalement admis que nous étions un couple, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux te prendre le cul maintenant ? »

Tevos jeta à Aria un regard affectueusement exaspéré et secoua la tête. « Pas encore, mais un jour. J'attends toujours ce bracelet. »

Aria ne sembla pas très rebutée par ce refus. « Hé, la réponse était 'non' avant. 'Pas encore', ça me va. »

Avant que Tevos ne puisse répondre, des bruits sourds et violents venus du dessous les firent se redresser sur le lit et se regarder avec des yeux grands ouverts.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Penses-tu que - »

« Repose-moi au sol, espèce de cinglée ! Non, Jack ! Jack, non ! Je t'ai dit de me reposer au sol ! Oh non, tu ne viens pas de… Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai payé pour cette robe... » D'autres coups étouffés suivirent. « Oh mon dieu, n'arrête pas – je veux dire… arrête ! Non, tu vas casser – Doux Jésus, pas encore… Ça va laisser une marque… Attends, ça ne te donne pas la permission de – Jack ! Tu n'oserais pas... »

Aria éclata de rire tandis que Tevos semblait totalement confuse. « On aurait peut-être dû essayer une chambre plus loin dans le couloir », suggéra-t-elle en s'adossant à nouveau aux oreillers pendant que Tevos restait assise. Quand les cris se transformèrent en gémissements, Aria ricana. « On dirait que Mademoiselle Lawson a perdu sa combativité, pour l'instant. »

« C'était Miranda Lawson ? » Tevos ne l'avait jamais rencontrée en personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais elle avait personnellement signé ses documents de grâce juste avant la fin de la guerre des Moissonneurs. « J'espère qu'elles ont un safeword comme nous, parce que Miranda vient juste de dire 'non' et 'arrête' au moins une douzaine de fois. »

« Oh, elle est consentante. Je pense qu'elle essayait surtout d'épargner les meubles... »

« Épargner les meubles ? » Une ride de confusion apparut au milieu du front de Tevos, et Aria tendit la main pour l'atténuer de son pouce.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Que dirais-tu de partager une douche dans la salle de bain attenante ? » Son pouce descendit jusqu'à la lèvre de Tevos, caressant la bande blanche qui la traversait, et la Conseillère mordilla le bout du doigt errant. « Hé, tiens-toi bien. Comme je le disais, on n'est attendues nulle part, ça n'aura donc aucune importance si on se met à nouveau dans tous nos états ou si ça prend trop de temps. »

« Il y a une différence entre écraser quelqu'un contre un mur et balancer quelqu'un contre un mur, Jack ! Espèce de malade psychotique… Et tu as cassé le miroir ! Encore une fois... »

« L'eau devrait aider à couvrir quelques bruits », suggéra Tevos en se levant du lit, ramassant leurs vêtements et les jetant dans le vide-buanderie automatique.

« Je trouve ça hilarant. Ça veut toutefois sûrement dire que la plupart des invités sont partis. Attends, ne balance pas ma cravate dans ce truc… J'en ai besoin ! »

…

« Quand j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de la cravate, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit », dit Aria en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre de Tevos par dessus le sifflement de la douche. « Elle est complètement foutue maintenant… J'espère que tu es satisfaite. Sadique. » Le sourire narquois de Tevos lui confirma qu'elle était tout à fait satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle continua de laver le corps d'Aria de ses mains savonneuses, s'attardant sur tous les endroits chatouilleux et savourant la façon dont son amante se tortillait.

« Cesse de prétendre que tu n'aimes pas ça. Nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« J'ai mal aux bras. »

« Je m'en fiche. » Si les bras d'Aria l'avaient vraiment fait souffrir, il lui aurait été facile d'enlever de ses poignets la cravate trempée et fichue, d'arracher du mur avec ses pouvoirs biotiques les barres métalliques auxquelles elle était attachée ou, possibilité moins théâtrale, d'utiliser son safeword. « Tu sais, c'est probablement à cela que sert cette barre en fait… Je ne vois aucune autre raison pour sa présence ici. »

Aria aurait haussé les épaules si ses bras n'avaient pas été si étirés. « Liara est une chienne lubrique. Combien veux-tu parier qu'il y a tout un tas de ces trucs-là à différentes hauteurs dans sa salle de bain ? »

« Je garde mes crédits mais merci quand même », répondit Tevos. Elle se jeta sur la peau savonneuse juste au dessus du sein gauche d'Aria et se mit à la sucer jusqu'à ce qu'un bleu pourpre apparaisse. Juste avant d'arrêter, elle tordit de ses doigts le téton tendu d'Aria, riant de la façon dont ses hanches tressautèrent en réaction.

« Et avec mon cadeau, elles vont probablement pouvoir s'installer tout un donjon... »

Tevos grogna. « Oh Déesse… oserai-je demander ce que tu leur as choisi ? »

« Eh bien, le code de réduction de cinquante pourcents pour une Croix de Saint André que j'ai placé dans le panier à cadeaux était supposé être une plaisanterie... »

« Une Croix de Saint André ? » demanda une Tevos confuse, plissant et essuyant l'eau de son front pour qu'elle ne coule pas dans ses yeux. Elle avait une idée vague de ce qu'était un 'saint' humain, mais ne voyait pas quel rapport cela pouvait avoir avec de l'équipement BDSM.

Sans réfléchir, Aria essaya de faire un signe 'X' de ses mains mais rencontra manifestement une certaine résistance. Elle bouda un instant avant d'expliquer, « Le nom humain pour une Double Barre Nos Astra. »

« Oh ! » Puis un bien plus doux, « Oh... » quand Tevos finit par comprendre. « Eh bien, dans la mesure où nous n'avons pas de Double Barre Nos Astra, tu devras te contenter de rester attachée comme tu l'es. » Elle eut un sourire narquois et caressa de ses ongles l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Aria, savourant les pas-du-tout-subtiles contractions qu'elle provoquait.

« Allez, ma douce. Si tu me détaches comme une brave fille, je te laisserai peut-être me chevaucher quand nous retournerons au lit. Après t'avoir baisée à fond dans la douche, bien sûr. »

« Non merci. Je suis occupée, pour l'instant. » Tevos sourit et se versa encore un peu de gel dans les mains, les frottant l'une contre l'autre pour obtenir une mousse blanche épaisse. « En outre, je ne t'ai pas encore nettoyée partout. » Elle commença par les épaules d'Aria, qui étaient resserrées derrière sa nuque à cause de sa position, massant brièvement les muscles tendus du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec des mains savonneuses et glissantes. À mesure qu'elle œuvrait, elle chuchota d'une voix basse à l'oreille d'Aria. « Tu joues bien la comédie, Aria, mais je sais que tu as envie de ça. Je peux sentir ton corps vibrer, se demander quelle partie je vais toucher ensuite... »

Aria commença à se tordre tandis que des doigts glissants parcouraient le dessous de ses bras attachés. « Putain », lâcha-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents. Tevos ne la touchait pas encore à des endroits particulièrement sensibles, mais son corps entier semblait résonner de sensations. Quelque chose dans la façon qu'elle avait de prononcer… c'était comme si ses lèvres caressaient chaque mot qui les franchissait.

« J'adore tes bras, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit. Forts. Confiants quand ils me tiennent, m'entourent…. m'épinglent… me pénètrent... » Elle enfonça ses pouces dans les paumes d'Aria, les massant brièvement et vérifiant le nœud qu'elle avait fait avec la cravate bleue ruinée. C'était une honte d'avoir gâché un ornement si attrayant, mais elle finirait par en racheter une à Aria. Peut-être même plusieurs. Tevos avait le sentiment qu'aucune cravate d'Aria ne durerait bien longtemps.

« Alors détache-moi, et je ferai toutes ces choses », dit hâtivement Aria, sa tête roulant vers l'avant.

Tevos embrassa le sommet de sa crête et rit. « Non. Laisse-moi m'amuser. Maintenant, au sujet du reste de ton corps... » Aria se mordilla la lèvre tandis que les mains de Tevos la quittèrent un instant, et finit par la mordre complètement quand elles entreprirent de malaxer ses seins. « Je les aime, aussi. J'aime comme ils sont sensibles. Particulièrement ici », murmura-t-elle en tortillant entre ses doigts glissants les deux tétons d'Aria. Aria grogna. Le manque de friction était insoutenable.

Alors qu'elle commençait à peine à s'habituer aux mains de Tevos sur ses seins, celles-ci descendirent plus bas, déposant en tourbillonnant une pellicule blanche sur son ventre et dessinant des lignes d'une hanche à l'autre. « Et tes hanches. Je les apprécie particulièrement quand tu me baises. » Elle posa un baiser léger sur l'épaule d'Aria avant de glisser ses mains dans son dos, descendant plus bas, indifférente au fait que ses articulations s'écrasaient contre le mur de la douche. « Bien sûr, c'est ton cul qui fait le plus gros du travail », dit-elle en massant fermement les deux fesses à la fois. « Il a également l'air fabuleux dans ton pantalon en cuir. Et encore mieux en dehors. »

« Déesse, Théa… arrête de faire ta putain d'allumeuse et fais-moi plutôt jouir ! »

Tevos claqua la langue et se recula de sorte que les courbes de leur corps ne se touchent plus. « Tu ne portes pas ton gode, et tu as besoin d'apprendre à être patiente. »

Aria ricana à cette remarque et roula des yeux. « Je vous en prie, Aria ! Joignez-vous à moi, utilisez-moi, baisez-moi plus fort ! Fessez-moi, laissez-moi vous sucer, tout ce que vous voudrez ! J'ai trop besoin de jouir ! » dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée et haut perchée. C'était une imitation assez réaliste. « Voilà de quoi tu as l'air », ajouta-t-elle de son propre timbre de voix. « Alors ne me parle pas d'être patiente, bordel. »

Tevos rit. Aria aurait beau se plaindre, elle savait que c'était elle qui maîtrisait la situation cette fois-ci. « Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix pour l'instant », dit-elle en pinçant fermement le cul d'Aria, ce qui la fit glapir de surprise. « Ça, c'est pour ton culot. Littéralement. » Pour faire bonne mesure, elle posa un long et doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Aria. « Et ça… c'est juste parce que. »

Ce fut en définitive ce geste tendre et affectueux qui vint à bout d'Aria, là où les ordres n'aboutissaient à rien. Elle rendit les armes dans un soupir, laissant ses muscles se détendre et baissant légèrement la tête. « Vas-y. Amuse-toi autant que tu veux. »

Avec un sourire si large qu'il étira ses tatouages faciaux, Tevos entreprit une exploration exhaustive du corps d'Aria. Elle en connaissait chaque centimètre bien sûr, mais la redécouverte était toujours délicieuse. Tevos étala ses doigts sur la poitrine d'Aria, sentant son cœur battre et jouant à nouveau avec ses seins un petit moment avant de glisser ses mains de haut en bas en suivant la courbe de sa taille. Elle s'agenouilla même brièvement pour laver les jambes d'Aria, massant la plante de ses pieds et la chatouillant derrière les genoux.

Bientôt, chaque centimètre carré d'Aria fut caressé, lavé ou embrassé d'une façon ou d'une autre, à l'exception de l'espace tremblant entre ses jambes. « Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre », dit Aria en faisant tout son possible pour garder une voix ferme, tandis que Tevos se redressait et commençait à dessiner des motifs à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, « mais il me semble que tu as oublié un endroit. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Tevos se lécha les lèvres, plus pour le geste lui-même que pour tout autre raison puisqu'elles étaient toujours humides grâce à l'eau chaude qui leur coulait dessus. « Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle en écrasant son corps contre celui d'Aria, savourant le glissement de leurs peaux savonneuses.

Comme les mains d'Aria étaient toujours suspendues au dessus de sa tête, elle entreprit de se frotter contre la jambe que Tevos avait obligeamment glissé entre les siennes. « Tu es maligne. À toi de trouver. »

Tevos décida qu'elle en avait assez de l'attitude d'Aria, et ne connaissait qu'une façon de la faire taire. Après avoir rincé ses doigts sous le jet pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus de savon, elle tendit la main entre les jambes d'Aria et entreprit quelques caresses juste sous son clitoris. La proximité était frustrante mais pas suffisante.

« Ici? » marmonna-t-elle contre le cou d'Aria, en mordillant la courbe ferme de sa mâchoire.

« Essaie encore. »

« Là ? »

Cette fois-ci, son approche était délibérément trop haute et Aria soupira de frustration. Après avoir marmonné quelques jurons, elle tenta de corriger l'angle de ses hanches mais Tevos ne le lui permit pas. « Tu vas payer pour tout ça plus tard. Tu auras tellement mal au cul que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir, demain. »

Les doigts de Tevos commencèrent à encercler le bout sensible qu'elle avait délibérément évité, tournant autour encore et encore, mais… jamais… vraiment…

« S'il te plaît », dit Aria, vaincue, laissant son corps se relâcher sous les liens.

« Tu sais », dit Tevos en embrassant Aria au coin de la bouche, « c'est terriblement agréable de t'entendre dire ces mots-là. Ça change de quand c'est moi qui les prononce. Je crois que tu mérites une récompense. » Cette fois-ci, elle toucha le bon endroit et entendit Aria haleter contre sa tête. Son doigt s'agita sur l'extrémité luisante avec laquelle elle avait joué, puis elle initia une union, se projetant et liant leurs esprits.

Tevos gémit quand elle sentit le désir d'Aria la submerger comme une force physique, et elle fut soudain bien plus compatissante envers le sort de son amante. Elle ressentit également l'inconfort dans les épaules et le cou d'Aria et résolut silencieusement d'achever rapidement cette séance, de sorte qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de rester attachée trop longtemps.

Aria était bien trop emportée par le plaisir pour exiger la moindre chose ou faire quelque commentaire sarcastique, pas même un 'ça t'apprendra.' Au lieu de quoi elle plongea son regard dans le tourbillon noir des yeux de Tevos et écarta les jambes autant qu'elle le put, réclamant avec son corps un toucher plus ferme et plus rapide.

 _'Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te résister, mon amour.'_ Aria se raidit un instant, surprise par la façon dont Tevos venait de l'appeler, mais elle ne se retira pas de l'union. Une fois le choc initial passé, elle répondit de façon positive, tissant de l'amour et de la joie autour du fil qui les connectait. Enivrée par les sentiments d'Aria, Tevos rassembla un peu de l'énergie biotique que son corps relâchait et la concentra sur son pouce, le plaçant directement contre le bout lisse et rigide du clitoris d'Aria. Elle sentit l'esprit d'Aria éclater de couleurs vives, ses reins donner des à-coups et ses bras et jambes trembler sous les intenses vibrations. _'Tu sais, c'est particulièrement grisant de contrôler la Reine d'Oméga du bout des doigts. Littéralement.'_

 _'Tu – n'as pas… idée…'_ pensa Aria de façon décousue. _'Regarder la Conseillère asari supplier de me sucer ? Ça, c'est grisant – Oh Déesse, juste un peu plus… un peu plus fort… Mmh. Et c'est sans compter toutes les fois où je t'ai attachée, fessée, traitée de pute…'_

 _'Un de nos week-ends habituels, en somme.'_

 _'En quelque sorte. Ah, putain, je vais – je vais…'_ Les cuisses d'Aria se refermèrent autour de la main de Tevos, l'emprisonnant sur place tandis qu'elle se tortillait sur le pouce de son amante qui vibrait rapidement. Elles jouirent ensemble, leurs cris jumeaux se répercutant contre les murs de la douche.

Une fois les contractions réduites à d'agréables tremblements résiduels, Tevos retira sa main et entreprit de dénouer la cravate mouillée liant les poignets d'Aria à la barre métallique. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle s'impatienta suffisamment pour utiliser ses pouvoirs biotiques, déchirant facilement le tissu et laissant l'ornement ruiné tomber au fond du bac avec un bruit mouillé. Elle regarda Aria faire pivoter ses poignets et rouler ses épaules, éprouvant ses muscles tendus, et se surprit à imiter ses mouvements bien qu'elle n'ait pas été attachée à la barre.

« Cette cravate va me manquer », dit Aria d'un air un peu déçu.

« Te manquer ? Tu ne l'as portée qu'une fois. »

« Ouais, mais elle m'a aidée à te séduire. »

Tevos ricana et sortit de la douche, soupirant à mesure qu'elle sentait l'union s'évanouir. Elle attrapa la serviette la plus proche et la coinça sous son bras, puis en saisit une autre pour Aria. « Je pense que tu aurais été capable de me séduire sans cela, mais je ne vais pas te mentir. La cravate a aidé. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à dire en faveur de la mode humaine. »

« Je crois avoir vu une photo de la mère de Liara en tailleur, une fois », dit Aria en coupant l'eau et en attrapant la serviette que Tevos lui lança à la tête dans un nuage de filaments bleus. Elle se l'enroula autour des épaules et secoua ses jambes pour en faire tomber les gouttes d'eau avant de sortir de la douche.

« La Matriarche Benezia ? J'ai toujours eu peur de passer pour une idiote chaque fois que j'ai eu à lui parler. J'étais très jeune quand j'ai commencé ma carrière politique, et c'était une personne très en vue à l'époque. »

« Une personne très en vue, hein ? » Aria lança à Tevos un regard plein de sous-entendus. « Tu n'avais pas un peu le béguin pour elle ? »

« Peut-être », répondit timidement Tevos.

« Et tu t'es… ? » demanda Aria en agitant sa main de façon suggestive.

« Une fois ou deux. Et je n'avais personne pour m'aider à la fin, si bien que c'était plus douloureux qu'agréable. Cette petite amourette m'a toutefois aidée à tourner la page avec ma première copine sérieuse. Elle m'avait jetée quand ma mère avait commencé à se plaindre qu'une fille sang-pur serait catastrophique pour mon image. Bien sûr, elle voulait surtout dire que cela serait catastrophique pour son image. »

Même sans l'union, Aria pouvait sentir ici l'évocation d'une vieille blessure, mais elle l'ignora pour le moment. « Et maintenant, tout le monde dans la galaxie doit sa vie à une sang-pur. Ton père était Turien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact. De quelle espèce était ton père, au fait ? Je ne peux pas le deviner juste à te regarder. »

« Eh bien, j'ai été conçue au cours d'une énorme orgie inter-espèces, alors je ne sais pas vraiment », répondit-elle après une longue pause, fixant et détournant alternativement son regard.

Tevos finit de s'essuyer avec la serviette et la jeta négligemment par dessus son épaule, puis fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Aria et caressa ses hanches nues. « Tu es la plus jolie menteuse que j'aie jamais vue. Allez », dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur le cou d'Aria, « dis-le moi. Tu sais que sinon j'essaierai de le trouver la prochaine fois que nous nous unirons. »

Aria poussa un soupir exaspéré et exagérément dramatique. « Mon père était Hanari. »

Comme elle l'avait craint, Tevos éclata de rire et recula d'un pas, s'appuyant contre le lavabo. « Un Hanari ? Et donc... »

« Et donc… »

« Et donc, quel est ton nom intime ? Jure à Profusion Pendant les Orgasmes Multiples ? »

« Je n'ai pas de nom intime », répondit Aria d'une voix neutre. « La reproduction asari ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »

« Apprécie la Texture du Cuir en Différentes Occasion Intimes ? »

Aria jeta délibérément sa serviette au sol et battit en retraite dans la chambre. « Oh, allez ! Celle-ci était bien ! Et que penses-tu de Fait Usage de Violence à la Moindre Petite Contrariété ? »

« Si tu ne la fermes pas, c'est contre toi que je vais faire usage de violence. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 _ **Huit mois Standard galactique plus tard : après d'innombrables aventures, quelques malentendus, beaucoup d'efforts et encore plus d'orgasmes…**_

Le son de la porte électromagnétique de son bureau en train de s'ouvrir alors qu'elle était supposée être verrouillée détourna l'attention de Tevos de la tablette qu'elle tenait. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle sourit à l'image d'Aria debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains jointes derrière le dos et l'air encore plus hautain que d'habitude. « Aria ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant encore deux heures », dit-elle, ravie de l'arrivée précoce de son amante, mais également légèrement méfiante. Le sourire d'Aria était toujours arrogant, mais aujourd'hui il l'était juste un peu trop. « Une raison particulière de passer si tôt ? »

« Peut-être », répondit-elle sans plus de détails.

Tevos surmonta rapidement son étonnement ravi et remarqua combien l'expression corporelle d'Aria était inhabituelle. La Reine d'Oméga, généralement posée, était en train d'osciller d'avant en arrière, de ses talons à la pointe de ses pieds, les mains toujours hors de vue et l'air presque jubilatoire. « Eh bien, je suppose que cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que cela fait aujourd'hui trois ans, jour pour jour, que nous avons eu une première relation sexuelle passionnée, débridée et fantasque dans mon ancien bureau sur la Citadelle. »

Les lèvres d'Aria s'étirèrent en un sourire encore plus séduisant, et elle plissa les yeux en fixant le col montant de la robe de Tevos. Le choix qu'avait fait la Conseillère de ce vêtement austère était de sa faute – elle avait laissé trop de marques la dernière fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour. « Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes pour que je te le dise ? »

« Un baiser. Et peut-être deux, trois autres choses », ronronna Tevos, sans même se soucier de vérifier si la porte était fermée. Manifestement, si Aria avait réussi à se faufiler dans son bureau deux heures plus tôt que prévu, elle avait certainement aussi soudoyé son attachée pour ne faire suivre aucun appel et retenir tout visiteur. Neota était suffisamment intelligente pour remarquer que les visites d'Aria étaient les seules pauses que Tevos ne consacraient pas au travail, et suffisamment discrète pour que cela ne se sache pas.

Aria garda les mains dans son dos même lorsque Tevos se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller à sa rencontre. « J'espère bien avoir plus qu'un putain de baiser pour m'être rappelé la date de notre presque anniversaire. »

« Joyeux presque anniversaire à toi aussi », dit Tevos avec un petit rire. « Que caches-tu dans ton dos, Incapable de Rester Silencieuse en Jouissant ? »

Aria fit quelques petites manipulations dans son dos avant de se claquer le front d'une main. « Allez, ça fait des mois maintenant. Cette histoire de nom intime commence à dater. »

« Mais j'en ai trouvé d'autres ! Liara a proposé Boit et Jure pour Faire Disparaître les Problèmes, et - »

« Tu en as parlé à Liara ? » interrompit Aria avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

« Elle savait déjà que ton autre parent était Hanari. » Ce qui était essentiellement vrai, bien que Liara n'ait pas considéré intéressant de taquiner Aria à ce sujet avant que Tevos ne lui explique combien cela l'ennuyait. Sur le moment, elle avait pensé que le Courtier de l'Ombre pourrait bien avoir besoin d'un peu plus de matière à chantage. Liara était généralement très douée pour trouver et exploiter les faiblesses des gens, mais Aria était insaisissable.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Que caches-tu derrière ton dos? » Tevos se percha sur le bord de son bureau, espérant secrètement qu'Aria viendrait prendre place entre ses jambes. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire », répondit lentement Aria en s'avançant, savourant la façon dont la robe de Tevos se resserrait légèrement contre ses cuisses. Il serait difficile de l'extraire d'un vêtement aussi moulant, mais cela n'embêtait pas Aria de devoir faire quelques efforts pour déballer son cadeau.

Tevos émit un petit rire, jouant le jeu. « Un cadeau, hein ? Un de nos jouets que tu as ramené de la maison ? Comment lui as-tu fait passer la sécurité ? »

« Non. Un véritable, vrai de vrai, cadeau. Tu le veux ? »

Tevos tâcha de ne pas paraître trop surprise. Aria lui avait déjà offert des présents auparavant, mais c'était généralement des choses qu'elles pouvaient utiliser et dont elles pouvaient profiter toutes les deux, comme du vin, des huiles de massage, ou la nouvelle cravache qu'elle avait ramenée à la maison la semaine précédente. « Oui », répondit-elle, admirant la façon dont leurs corps s'assemblaient si bien quand Aria se pressa contre elle. Comme elle était assise sur le bord de son bureau tandis qu'Aria se tenait debout, leur différence de hauteur était encore plus remarquable que d'habitude.

« Tiens. Attrape. » Aria jeta négligemment quelque chose sur ses genoux. Ce ne fut pas avant d'avoir prit l'objet dans ses mains que Tevos en réalisa la signification.

« Mais c'est – Je veux dire, tu… me donnes… Aria, c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Ouais, ça l'est probablement. Je m'en fous. » Malgré les innombrables unions qu'elles avaient partagées – elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de demander si elle n'avait pas été sûre que la réponse soit 'oui' – Aria sentit son estomac se nouer tandis qu'elle attendait une sorte de réponse. Bien que son amante ait été favorable à cette idée en théorie, la mettre en pratique était une tout autre histoire. Elle était toujours une criminelle, et Tevos était toujours la Conseillère asari.

Quant Tevos avait imaginé une demande, et elle l'avait imaginée dans ses moments les plus frivoles, tout semblait bien plus traditionnel et élaboré. La cérémonie d'engagement, les soupirs et chuchotements sous les étoiles de Thessia, l'inévitable journée passée au lit ensuite. Mais toutes ces choses parurent soudain futiles comparées au poids de la déclaration d'Aria.

En dépit de son tempérament occasionnellement violent et de son penchant pour l'alcool, la Reine d'Oméga ne faisait jamais rien d'irréfléchi. Tous ses actes étaient méticuleusement planifiés à l'avance. Aria avait manifestement ressassé toutes les choses terribles qui pourraient se produire si elles s'unissaient, et elle avait malgré tout décidé de formuler une promesse d'engagement. Ce n'était pas juste l'expression de son amour, bien que le fait de prononcer maintenant les mots 'je t'aime' avec une certaine régularité soit déjà un petit miracle en soi. Là, elle faisait un pari.

« Écoute, je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. Je ne veux pas quitter Oméga. À part toi et – et Liselle, c'est la seule foutue chose à laquelle j'aie jamais tenue. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas quitter ton boulot. Il y aura un paquet de gens qui nous pourriront la vie à cause de ça. Qui pourriront particulièrement la tienne. Les Matriarches sur Thessia, la presse… et, putain, je ne suis pas vraiment la personne la plus appréciée de la galaxie. J'ai un tas d'ennemis. S'ils apprenaient que j'ai une Partenaire... »

« Si tu essaies de me convaincre de te dire oui, tu ne t'y prends pas très bien. Souligner que je risque de perdre mon travail ou de me faire kidnapper ou assassiner n'est pas une stratégie appropriée. »

Aria prit le bracelet des mains de Tevos, caressant de son pouce les articulations de la Conseillère. « Tu n'as pas non plus dit non, pour l'instant. Alors, s'il te plaît, Théa. Tu veux bien te lier avec moi ? »

Tevos soupira. « Cela sera sans doute plus avisé de faire cela clandestinement sur l'une des planètes-éden les moins connues, sans dire à quiconque où et pourquoi nous partons. Une cérémonie privée, seulement nous et les préposés, pas d'invités. Quand nous serons de retour, nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive et à faire face aux répercussions à mesure qu'elles se présenteront. »

« Déesse, tu es aussi peu douée que moi », dit Aria en portant le poignet de Tevos jusqu'à ses lèvres, posant un baiser sur le pouls qui y battait. « Tu es supposée t'écrier 'oui !' et te jeter sur moi pour qu'on baise, ou au moins pour m'embrasser comme dans les vidéos. » Mais elle sourit en refermant la bande tissée à sa place.

« Si ça, ce n'est pas un défi. »

Elles s'embrassèrent en effet, fermement, impatiemment et un peu maladroitement, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent attention. Somme toute, c'était parfait.

« Tu sais quoi », murmura Aria contre la bouche souple de Tevos. Elle ne se lassait jamais des lèvres de son amante. La petite bande blanche sexy au milieu, la façon dont elles articulaient chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, la façon dont elles s'ouvraient systématiquement pour accueillir sa langue quand elles s'embrassaient. Et il y avait tant de choses délicieuses et salaces que c'est petite bouche chaude savait faire…

« Quoi ? »

« Ton poignet n'est plus nu. »

Un court instant, Tevos sourit simplement, écartant les pans du col montant rouge de la veste d'Aria pour l'embrasser dans le cou. « Non. Il ne l'est plus. » Puis, avec un sursaut, elle comprit le sous-entendu d'Aria. Elle détourna timidement le regard en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et une vague de chaleur empourpra ses joues. « Alors… cela veut dire que... »

Aria ricana. « Tout à fait, nénés d'amour. Si je me rappelle bien, tes mots exacts étaient, 'le jour où vous m'offrirez un bracelet de Partenaire sera le jour où je vous laisserai me prendre le cul.' Tu ne veux pas trahir ta promesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais - »

« Mais que dalle », Aria se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Tevos. Elle se sentit encouragée quand les yeux de Tevos se refermèrent et que son souffle s'accéléra. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce », dit Aria en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin. « Je te promets d'être patiente avec toi… la première fois, en tout cas. »

« Aria... »

« N'y réfléchis pas démesurément. Pense simplement à moi, en train de te posséder de toutes les façons possibles. Puis donne-moi une vraie réponse. » Ceci fit frissonner Tevos, et Aria sut qu'elle avait gagné quand la Conseillère s'affaissa littéralement sur sa poitrine. Très satisfaite d'elle-même, elle glissa une main sous la robe de Tevos et initia une légère union, juste pour voir à quoi pensait son amante.

 _'Je – J'y ai pensé. Un tout petit peu…'_

 _'Un tout petit peu, hein ? Raconte-moi.'_

 _Il y eut une légère pointe de confusion tandis que Tevos cherchait ses mots, distraite par les doigts baladeurs qui s'étaient glissés à l'intérieur de ses sous-vêtements, mais elle fut finalement capable de partager une image – penchée sur le bureau sur lequel elle était actuellement assise, des doigts pompant paresseusement en elle par derrière tandis que le gland du gode d'Aria poussait contre son autre orifice d'une pression ferme et continue, élargissant lentement…_

Aria se retira légèrement de l'union, suffoquant comme un nageur qui aurait juste percé la surface de l'eau. Le temps d'un instant, elle laissa ses doigts pincer le petit bouton dur qu'elle était en train de taquiner, le tortillant et savourant le gémissement aigu qui suivit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à quelque chose d'aussi intense. Son projet avait été d'utiliser un doigt, peut-être deux, avec beaucoup de chuchotements rassurants et plus encore de lubrifiant. Cela faisait toujours partie du projet, mais si Tevos voulait se prendre son gode…

« Il faut qu'on aille à ton appartement. Maintenant ! » s'arrangea pour dire Aria dans un espèce de grognement rauque. Elle retira à contrecœur sa main de dessous la robe de Tevos et se consola en glissant ses doigts humides dans sa bouche, laissait sa langue s'entortiller autour un instant.

« Maintenant ? » déglutit Tevos pour essayer de faire revenir un peu de salive dans sa bouche devenue sèche tandis qu'elle regardait Aria s'essuyer les doigts sur un côté de son corset. Elle était curieusement maniaque avec ses pantalons en cuir et faisait de son mieux pour qu'ils restent propres, même si elle en ruinait occasionnellement une paire quand elles baisaient habillées. « Tu veux dire _maintenant_ , maintenant ? »

« Oui. Maintenant. À moins que tu ne préfères que j'obtienne ma récompense sur ton bureau. » C'était une menace très sérieuse et elles le savaient toutes les deux. « Mais tout mon bazar est dans ta chambre, y compris nos jouets. Alors... » Aria recula de quelques pas pour que Tevos puisse balancer ses jambes et se remettre debout.

« Laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac à main. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

« Théa? »

Un son étouffé sortit de derrière la porte de la salle de bain et Aria soupira, s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Théa. Que diable fais-tu là-dedans ? Ça fait presque une heure. » Jusque là, Aria avait regardé quelques morceaux choisis de Putes d'Illium 7 et battu le record hebdomadaire de Tevos à Krogan contre Asari. Elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de Tevos quand elle aurait finalement battu son record absolu. Mais tout cela n'était pas très amusant comparé au plaisir sexuel qu'elles auraient pu être en train de prendre.

« Accorde-moi juste encore une minute... »

« Ma douce, si tu ne veux pas faire ça, c'est OK. On n'a même pas besoin de baiser du tout, mais sors maintenant s'il te plaît, parce que je m'ennuie vraiment. » À la vérité, Aria était plus excitée qu'ennuyée, mais elle ne voulait pas ajouter à la culpabilité ou à l'obsession de performance que Tevos devait probablement ressentir.

Il y eut encore quelques petits bruits, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Tevos se tint devant elle, complètement nue, rougissante et basculant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains serrées dans son dos. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Après la douche, mon esprit s'est comme évadé et je suis restée là, dans le froid, à réfléchir. »

Aria plissa le front. « Si ça t'embête tant que ça, on ne le fera pas. J'en ai envie, bien sûr, mais si ça doit te rendre malheureuse, ça ne me plaira pas de toute façon. »

« J'ai envie d'essayer. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'être dans un état de soumission pour ça, au moins au début. »

« Tu veux que ce soit une scène », dit Aria. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment que Tevos ait besoin de cela. La Conseillère était si nerveuse que leurs jeux de pouvoir représentaient les seuls moments où elle s'autorisait à se relâcher. Silencieusement, Aria passa ses options en revue. Le numéro devrait être soigneusement équilibré. Il lui faudrait suffisamment priver Tevos de contrôle pour la débarrasser de sa culpabilité et de sa responsabilité, mais il lui faudrait le faire avec douceur. Avec amour.

« Eh bien... »

Aria saisit la main de Tevos. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Sans réserve. »

Cela lui semblait toujours un peu étrange, pensa Aria, que quelqu'un lui fasse ne serait-ce qu'un peu confiance. Avant Tevos, son univers n'avait été rempli que de criminels sournois et de mercenaires dont la loyauté était inspirée par la peur ou par l'appât du gain, mais jamais par des sentiments tels que l'amour. Mais cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait décidé que cela lui plaisait. « Alors viens. »

Tevos jeta un coup d'œil entre les jambes d'Aria, à la fois soulagée et vaguement déçue de voir qu'elle ne portait pas de jouet. Si elles devaient faire cela, elle voulait se soumettre totalement et prendre tout ce qu'Aria aurait à lui donner.

Même sans l'union, Aria parut lire ses pensées. « Oh ça, ça viendra plus tard », dit-elle en s'avançant vers le lit. « Mais d'abord, grimpe là-dessus. » Elle tapota le matelas d'une main. « Je veux que tu t'allonges sur le ventre. Tiens tes mains serrées par dessus ta tête. »

Un peu nerveusement, Tevos obéit, caressant d'une main la jambe d'Aria en grimpant sur le lit. Elles partagèrent toutes deux un sourire rapide avant de s'installer dans leurs rôles. « Bien », dit Aria quand Tevos fut en position. « Maintenant, ferme les yeux pour moi. »

Tevos poussa un soupir tremblant et enfonça son visage dans les draps, s'isolant dans un espace noir et chaud. Puis elle attendit. Une seconde, deux, une minute… Elle n'aurait pas su dire mais cela paraissait infiniment long. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit Aria saisir son poignet récemment adorné et entreprendre d'y nouer quelque chose. De la corde de grande qualité, devina-t-elle à la texture. Ses deux mains furent bientôt liées ensemble et elle dut plier légèrement les bras pour que cela reste confortable. Elle garda le visage enfoncé dans le matelas et les yeux fermés.

Privée de vue, son ouïe sembla se faire plus affutée et Tevos entendit Aria fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Une part d'elle était désespérément curieuse et elle tourna la tête, ouvrant à peine un œil dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un peu de son amante. Aria la foudroya immédiatement du regard. « Quel dommage ce serait de devoir tout annuler parce que ma bonne petite a soudainement décidé de… désobéir. Garde les yeux fermés. »

Tevos serra un peu les dents, déçue mais peu disposée à prendre le risque. Docilement, elle enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller, tirant réconfort de son propre souffle et des liens autour de ses poignets. Ils n'étaient pas serrés au point de restreindre la circulation sanguine, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en débarrasser sans pouvoirs biotiques ou sans quelque chose de coupant. Heureusement, son attente ne dura pas trop longtemps. Elle sentit le poids d'Aria se déplacer sur le matelas, le creusant légèrement, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise quand la main d'Aria s'abattit sur ses fesses avec un claquement sonore.

Cela prit quelques secondes, mais la brûlure initiale de la fessée s'évanouit, laissant place à un rayonnement chaleureux tandis que les doigts d'Aria se frayaient un chemin entre ses jambes, tâtonnant ses replis, testant son humidité. « Déesse, Théa, tu es si brûlante. Si mouillée, si prête pour moi. Tu pensais à ça sous la douche, hein ? »

Tevos gémit sourdement, relevant légèrement la tête pour ne pas respirer dans l'oreiller et agitant ses hanches. Quand Aria remarqua que Tevos cherchait à se plaquer contre sa main, elle gifla de la même façon son autre fesse. « Tiens-toi tranquille, ou tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu veux. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, cependant. » Des mains chaudes encerclèrent sa taille, l'incitant à prendre appui sur ses genoux et la redressant à l'aide de quelques coussins. « Voilà. Beaucoup mieux. Et quelle jolie vue... » Tevos soupira quand elle sentit la forme familière du gode d'Aria se presser contre son orifice, glissant de haut en bas entre ses replis, la taquinant en frottant le gland contre son extrémité sensible. Sans avertissement, il s'enfonça en elle en une longue et lente pénétration ininterrompue. Le remplissage et l'écartement soudains brûlèrent un tout petit peu, arrachant son souffle de ses poumons, mais elle s'en fichait.

Lentement, trop lentement, Aria commença à remuer des hanches, regardant le mandrin plonger entièrement à l'intérieur. Autant elle voulait passer à l'étape suivante de la scène, autant il lui fallait admettre que Tevos avait l'air magnifique ainsi écartelée, recouvrant toute la longueur de son gode d'un film luisant d'humidité. Une part d'elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter cette chaleur étroite, serrée, mais les doux petits sons que Tevos faisait chaque fois que le gland se frottait contre sa paroi antérieure à chaque recul étaient trop attachants pour y résister.

Pendant quelques instants, Aria se contenta de regarder Tevos prendre du plaisir, se détendre dans les sensations, s'ouvrir et accepter tout le plaisir qui lui était donné. Puis, à grand regret, elle cessa ses mouvements de va-et-vient et retint de ses mains les hanches de Tevos pour l'empêcher de bouger. Les gémissements profonds et encourageants de Tevos se changèrent en cri de surprise et de déception. Elle se tendit légèrement sous l'emprise d'Aria, à la recherche du rythme qu'elle avait perdu, mais Aria se contenta de claquer la langue. « Ah ah. Tu as été si sage pour moi ce soir. Ne va pas tout gâcher maintenant. »

Tevos se mordit la lèvre et cessa de gigoter, incapable de se retenir de gémir légèrement à cause du manque de friction, mais elle resta immobile. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui retire également la sensation d'être remplie, et elle savait qu'Aria le ferait si elle avait le sentiment que ses ordres n'étaient pas suivis. Elle ne resta pas frustrée longtemps, car une soudaine sensation de froid sur son autre orifice la fit sursauter et lui fit pousser un petit cri. Tevos s'y était attendue de façon abstraite, mais la sensation concrète restait troublante.

« Chut. Détends-toi, ma douce. Ce n'est que mon doigt. » Bien que le lubrifiant ait été froid au premier contact, la chaleur de son corps et de la main d'Aria eut vite fait de le réchauffer. Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle s'adaptait rapidement et facilement à l'intrusion inattendue, et fut reconnaissante pour la lubrification additionnelle, bien que la température l'ait surprise.

« Déesse, tu es si chaude à cet endroit-là. Si serrée... » Tevos frissonna, son attention partagée entre les doigts explorateurs d'Aria et ses mots sincères. « Et ça va être foutrement bon de te sentir autour de mon gode. » Aria rit quand elle sentit les parois internes de Tevos se resserrer autour de la hampe de son gode dans un mélange de désir et d'envie. « Ne t'inquiète pas… mon autre main te fourrera ici aussi. Tu vas adorer ça. »

Tevos ne savait plus vraiment combien de doigts Aria était en train d'utiliser à présent. Deux ? Trois ? Mais elle les recourbait, tournant et frottant de haut en bas la longueur de son gode à travers la mince paroi. « Peut-être… Peut-être même que tu me supplieras de faire ça, quand je serai entièrement enfoncée en toi, exigeant de ton corps cette dernière chose. Jusqu'à ce que la moindre partie de toi m'appartienne. »

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore tout à fait prête à supplier, Tevos poussa dans un souffle un léger et presque silencieux « Oui... »

Précautionneusement, Aria noua ensemble leurs esprits, se projetant d'abord doucement et ramenant Tevos à elle. C'était comme de prendre quelqu'un dans une étreinte chaude, intime et confortable. Elle fut ravie de ne pas trouver la couleur dissonante et aiguë de la peur parmi les autres émotions de Tevos. Il y avait de la nervosité, de l'embarras et de l'anticipation haletante, mais il n'y avait ni crainte ni douleur. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé, Aria recula ses hanches, se retirant en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner à cet abandon.

Tevos recommença à gigoter sous elle, regrettant manifestement la sensation d'être remplie bien qu'Aria n'ait pas été en train de faire des va-et-vient. Un instant, l'union vacilla quand Aria se retira d'elle complètement, la laissant vide et impatiente. Elle fut embarrassée de constater que même la présence des doigts d'Aria lui manquait, et cet embarras redoubla quand Aria saisit aussi cette pensée.

« Je savais que tu aimerais ça », taquina-t-elle, et bien que Tevos ne puisse le voir, elle sentit l'étirement du sourire d'Aria dans les propres muscles de son visage, autant que dans sa voix. « Chienne lubrique. »

Tout mouvement cessa et l'union revint soudain au premier plan tandis qu'elle sentit la main d'Aria s'agripper à sa hanche, étalant du lubrifiant sur la peau nue. Au même moment, le gland du jouet commença à s'appuyer contre elle. Elles restèrent un instant parfaitement immobiles. Puis l'autre main d'Aria, celle qui ne l'avait pas encore pénétrée, tâtonna entre ses jambes, rassemblant un peu de l'humidité qui recouvrait ses cuisses et l'étalant sur son clitoris. Ce fut suffisant pour détourner son attention de la pression lentement croissante, au moins pour un petit moment. À chaque légère poussée et à chaque relâchement, Aria balayait de son pouce l'extrémité de Tevos, les vagues intenses de plaisir repoussant tout léger inconfort.

Finalement, après un temps qui parut infini, quelque chose sembla se détendre en elle et permettre le passage, donnant l'occasion au gode d'Aria de glisser à l'intérieur de son orifice. Au début, cela sembla… étrange. Pas la profonde, déchirante douleur qu'elle avait partiellement craint. Mais la soudaine vague d'excitation et de sensations qui déborda d'Aria et se déversa en elle lui coupa le souffle.

Quand Aria sentit et vit les muscles de Tevos se relâcher, elle poussa en avant, s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres. Au début cela prit du temps, car elle s'arrêtait dès qu'elle sentait à travers l'union même le plus petit soupçon de douleur, mais elle continua jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le devant de ses jambes rencontre l'arrière de celles de Tevos. _'Déesse, me regarder m'enfoncer en toi, c'est incroyable. Et je peux te sentir t'enrouler autour de moi, si étroite, te resserrer… Tu es toute à moi maintenant… La moindre partie de toi.'_

Toutes deux soupirèrent et frémirent en même temps, mais Aria ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps pour savourer ces sensations. Ses reins la suppliaient de se mettre en mouvement, et elle ne s'était retenue que pour laisser au corps de Tevos le temps de s'habituer. Précautionneusement, elle glissa partiellement vers arrière, plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Aria sentit Tevos se crisper légèrement contre elle, aussi continua-t-elle de parler à travers leur connexion partagée. _'Je savais que tu allais aimer ça. Ça te fait te sentir juste un petit peu chienne. Soumise. Possédée.'_ Elle poussa de nouveau en avant, si lentement que toutes deux se sentirent frustrées.

Tevos serra les poings, tordant très légèrement la corde autour de ses poignets. Il était embarrassant de l'admettre, mais tout ce que disait Aria était vrai. Cela n'aurait pas été son choix de prédilection – ses parois internes palpitaient d'envie inassouvie, le vide presque insupportable – mais être touchée de façon aussi intime, à un endroit que personne d'autre n'avait exploré auparavant… elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait ainsi possédée de la plus intense façon.

Aria saisit immédiatement ses pensées, comme a son habitude. _'C'est foutrement bandant de savoir que je suis la première à te prendre comme ça. Tu n'as pas idée.'_

Le pouvoir cru que véhiculait cette affirmation fit frissonner Tevos. À travers l'union, elle en avait plus qu'une idée. Ses joues brûlaient et elle gémit quand Aria entreprit de caresser ses replis par derrière, la laissant espérer une pénétration. Aria laissa son autre main posée sur sa hanche, la guidant doucement mais fermement vers un rythme, se délectant des petits cris et des petits gémissements haletants qu'elle obtenait à chaque va-et-vient.

 _'Déesse, les sons que tu fais… la façon dont ton dos se creuse… ça me rend complètement dingue. Tu aimes ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes que je te remplisse complètement, de toutes les façons possibles. Je crois…'_ Elle fit une pause, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'esprit de Tevos, savourant le plaisir sexuel teinté de honte et le désir coloré d'embarras. _'Non, je sais que je peux te faire me le demander maintenant. Te faire me supplier de continuer à te prendre le cul_ – Aria s'enfonça de nouveau à l'intérieur de Tevos d'un seul geste onctueux, pour appuyer ses mots, _'- parce que tu es à moi.'_

Aria avait déjà poussé Tevos à la supplier, bien sûr. C'était presque un leitmotiv dans leur vie sexuelle. Elle aimait cela parce que la voix de Tevos avait une parfaite intonation concupiscente, rauque et impatiente, qui se brisait exactement sur le bon ton, et pleine de désir. Elle aimait également regarder Tevos passer de la Conseillère asari posée et maîtresse d'elle à une créature frémissant de désir et sanglotant qu'on la fasse jouir. Aria avait contraint Tevos à la supplier pour à peu près tout au cours de leur partenariat sexuel – pour ses doigts, sa langue, ses dents, son azur, son gode, et principalement l'autorisation de jouir.

Mais toutes deux savaient que ceci serait différent.

C'était sexy quand Tevos l'implorait de la laisser la lécher ou la sucer, ou de la prendre et la remplir, mais c'était là des choses que son amante désirait désespérément. Demander quelque chose qui lui faisait tellement envie n'était pas trop difficile. Mais demander quelque chose comme cela… quelque chose que Tevos trouvait embarrassant, et salace, et vaguement déplacé…

 _'Oh, Aria… s'il vous plaît'_ Jusque là, Tevos était restée silencieuse, communiquant avec ses sensations plutôt qu'avec ses mots, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à présent.

« S'il vous plaît quoi ? » demanda Aria, obligeant sa bouche à formuler les mots tandis qu'elle se mordait la bande qui séparait sa lèvre inférieure.

 _'Juste… s'il vous plaît. J'ai envie – Aria, je ne peux pas…'_

« À voix haute. Que je t'entende. »

Tevos déglutit, tirant à nouveau sur ses liens pour se remémorer qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir elle-même ce dont elle avait besoin. Cela l'aidait à s'exprimer un peu plus facilement. « J'ai – j'ai envie de vos doigts en moi. Et je… je veux... » Sa voix se brisa et elle laissa s'échapper un sanglot disloqué quand les reins d'Aria cessèrent leur mouvement. Tevos eut alors le sentiment pénétrant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus tant qu'elle n'aurait pas suffisamment bien supplié. Elle se tortilla et se tendit, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait dire, incertaine de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais Aria était là, en elle, lui offrant du réconfort en esprit bien qu'elle refuse de lui offrir quoi que ce soit de plus avec son corps, creusant profondément dans sa conscience et touchant tous les endroits laissés ouverts et à vif, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'agréablement endoloris et apaisés.

Finalement, elle retrouva sa voix. Elle sut que dire.

« Je suis à vous, Aria. Je veux que vous me possédiez toute. Même ceci. Alors, s'il vous plaît… Utilisez-moi, n'importe quelle partie de moi. Jouissez en moi de cette façon, en me prenant le cul. Fourrez-moi de vos doigts et ressentez combien j'ai envie de ça, envie de vous. Laissez-moi vous donner tout, parce que je vous appartiens. Parce que je vous aime. »

Aria essaya. Elle essaya vraiment. Mais le temps d'un instant, il lui fut impossible de conserver son rôle. Tout doute qui lui restait au sujet de sa demande fut complètement et définitivement étouffé. Si elle pouvait prendre le cul de Tevos par derrière, la faire supplier d'en prendre plus alors que ses poignets étaient attachés, et avoir pourtant toujours l'impression qu'elles étaient en train de faire l'amour… c'est qu'elles étaient déjà des Partenaires, cérémonie ou pas. Dans la mesure où aucun mot n'aurait pu être à la hauteur de ce que son amante venait de dire, Aria décida de manifester son appréciation en reprenant le mouvement de ses hanches, plongeant ses doigts et son gode aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait.

Tevos crut un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. C'était insupportable de sentir Aria la remplir, la pénétrer encore plus aux deux endroits, puis se retirer soudain, ne lui laissant qu'un vide tremblant tandis qu'une main ferme s'agrippait à sa taille suffisamment fort pour lui faire des bleus. Elle miaulait et se tordait pendant qu'Aria expérimentait différents rythmes, alternant les va-et-vient de ses reins avec ceux de sa main, puis les accordant ensemble pour voir ce que son amante préférait. Finalement, Aria trouva le bon angle, le bon tempo, le parfait dosage de force, et toutes deux se mirent presque à fondre.

 _'Je – Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça'_ , confessa Tevos à mots brisés, la pensée martelant leurs deux têtes. Habituellement, elle conservait un certain degré de contrôle de son orgasme tant qu'elle pouvait se lier à l'esprit d'Aria mais, cette fois-ci, c'en était trop.

En une autre occasion, Aria l'aurait sans doute fait patienter, repoussant ses limites, mais Tevos lui avait déjà tant sacrifié. _'Pauvre petite. Je n'ai même pas besoin de l'union pour te sentir palpiter autour de moi.'_ Malgré ses mots espiègles, Aria était dans la même situation vaguement désespérée. Le désir de Tevos était le sien et, si elle continuait à ce rythme, elle serait incapable de les empêcher de jouir ensemble. Mais peut-être arriverait-elle d'abord à glisser un refus, juste pour entendre le malheureux petit hoquet d'envie qu'elle aimait tant. _'Mais pas encore. Attends.'_

Le corps de Tevos se figea, parfaitement immobile. Elle s'accrocha à l'union, tâchant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur les mouvements et déplacements constants en elle. Tel qu'Aria s'y était attendu, elle poussa une espèce de petit sanglot entrecoupé, serrant fermement les paupières bien qu'Aria soit derrière elle et ne puisse la voir. Son visage brûlait et elle gémit sans vergogne dans l'oreiller, essayant d'étouffer quelques cris. _'Oh baisez-moi, je… je vous en supplie…'_

Aria ne la fit attendre que dix secondes de plus, mais ces courtes secondes étaient étirées et vibrantes de tension. _'Je – Je ne peux pas dire non à ma Partenaire. Jouis avec moi.'_

Ce fut d'être qualifiée de Partenaire d'Aria autant que le pouce qui s'agitait sur son clitoris qui poussa Tevos au-delà de la limite. Ses parois internes se resserrèrent fortement puis se mirent à trembler en une série de violentes contractions tandis qu'elle se cramponna autour des doigts d'Aria et du moindre centimètre de son gode. Le bout de son clitoris trembla mais elle était tellement absorbée par l'étrange et nouvelle sensation de saturation en elle tandis qu'elle jouissait qu'elle le remarqua à peine.

Aria lui retomba dessus, pleine de frissons et de profonds soupirs tandis que la douloureuse pression qui parcourait sa hampe se relâcha. Elle donna un dernier coup de reins en se vidant, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément à chaque vague de chaleur frissonnante. Chaque fois que les muscles de Tevos se contractaient autour d'elle, un nouveau jet de chaleur giclait de son gland.

Elles se débattirent ensemble, l'énergie biotique scintillant autour d'elle, chaque muscle tendu tandis que leurs esprits s'immergeaient l'un dans l'autre, cherchant tellement à se rapprocher que le moindre petit espace entre leurs âmes semblait insupportable. Toutes deux continuèrent à bouger, extrayant jusqu'à la moindre sensation. Finalement, leurs corps rendirent les armes et s'effondrèrent sur les coussins, totalement et définitivement rincés, encore parcourus de petits sursauts post-orgasmiques ici et là.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Au bout de quelques instants, Tevos sentit Aria se retirer doucement de son corps. Elle s'autorisa à se laisser retourner sur le lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ses poignets furent libérés, consciente qu'il lui faudrait bouger tôt ou tard mais totalement incapable de contrôler ses membres. Même s'étirer pour se débarrasser de la raideur dans ses bras lui parut trop difficile. L'union s'estompa et elle eut terriblement envie de retenir Aria tandis qu'elle la vit marcher d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain, se suçant les doigts de la main recouverte de son humidité. Mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire fut de rester allongée où elle était, toute tremblante de petites contractions résiduelles et de la nudité de ses émotions. Elle savait que son amante reviendrait dans un instant, avec un gant, une serviette, des baisers et des mots apaisants, mais elle détestait être seule après ce qui venait d'arriver.

Comme d'habitude, Aria la fit attendre, mais pas trop longtemps. Malgré tous ses travers, Aria avait toujours été aux petits soins après l'amour, même avant qu'elles ne soient engagées dans une quelconque relation. C'était peut-être l'un des avantages de la capacité à s'unir, mais elle semblait toujours savoir quand et comment apporter du réconfort. « Attends, laisse-moi juste… » Elle ne résista pas quand Aria écarta ses jambes, et poussa même un soupir de plaisir sous la chaleur du gant de toilette. Malgré la façon dont tout son corps souffrait, elle laissa même Aria lui relever les hanches pour glisser une serviette sous elles, afin que la large tâche humide sur le lit ne lui tienne pas froid et ne lui soit inconfortable. Il leur faudrait indubitablement changer les draps, et probablement prendre une autre douche, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, Aria était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Tevos s'accrocha à Aria dès qu'elle revint se faufiler sur le lit, et refusa de relâcher son étreinte, lui compliquant la tâche pour s'installer dans une position confortable. Elles s'unirent à nouveau quelques minutes, une union fusionnelle bien qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport sexuel, et ressentirent le soulagement immédiat de ne plus être seulement la moitié d'un tout.

' _Tu m'as manquée.'_

' _Je ne me suis absentée que deux minutes environ.'_

' _Deux minutes de trop.'_

Elles n'avaient même plus l'énergie de se taquiner, et se replièrent simplement l'une en l'autre. L'univers sembla rétrécir jusqu'à ne plus contenir qu'elles deux, et plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance. Aria trouva toutefois la force d'ajouter quelque chose. « Je t'aime… »

Il avait fallu du temps, mais les mots lui venaient plus naturellement à présent, et elle les pensait sincèrement.

« Tu es impossible. Je t'aime aussi. Alors, où veux-tu que nous nous échappions ? »

« Sur Illium ? »

Cela lui valut un « Certainement pas » instantané.

« Comment ça ? Tu aimes Illium. On y trouve les meilleures boutiques. »

« Illium, c'est bien pour les chaussures, la lingerie fine et les amplis que je ne peux trouver nulle part ailleurs. Pas pour les cérémonies de Lien. En plus, ça grouille de paparazzi. Sais-tu combien de célébrités vivent à Nos Astra ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? »

Tevos rit contre l'épaule chaude d'Aria. « C'est important pour toi. Tu es trop orgueilleuse pour te marier sur Illium. Tiens-tu vraiment à aller dans le seul endroit de la galaxie où il y ait une chance que tu ne sois pas l'Asari la plus grande, la plus sexy et la plus aisée des environs ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une insulte ou un compliment. Probablement une insulte. Et Nevos ? Des plages, deux lunes… moins d'activités illégales… »

« Si je me souciais tant d'activités illégales, penses-tu vraiment que je me rendrais si régulièrement sur Oméga pour baiser avec toi ? »

Aria dut reconnaître que Tevos marquait un point. « Bon, alors c'est oui c'est non ? »

« Nevos me paraît bien. Je n'y suis jamais allée. »

Aria était déjà allée à Nevos par le passé, mais estima qu'il serait sans doute plus sage de ne pas mentionner les choses qu'elle était allée y faire. « OK », dit-elle parfaitement satisfaite tout en jetant négligemment une jambe par-dessus les hanches de Tevos, savourant la chaleur et l'étirement dans le bas de son dos.

« Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver comment l'annoncer à ma mère. »

L'instant parfait se brisa et Aria grogna de frustration. Elle mordilla brièvement le cou de Tevos, se jetant sur sa peau dans l'espoir de faire diversion. « Génial. Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ? Salut, maman ! Voici ma Partenaire asari, qui se trouve être également à la tête de la plus grande entreprise criminelle de tous les systèmes Terminus. C'est un super coup au lit, mais je reste surtout avec elle pour la personnalité vive et étincelante dont elle fait preuve quand elle n'est pas en train de tuer ou de racketter les gens. »

Tevos soupira. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se sera surement évanouie dès 'Partenaire asari' et n'entendra pas la suite. »

« C'est très rassurant, Théa. Merci beaucoup. »

« Hé, je viens juste de te laisser me prendre le cul. Ce n'est pas trop te demander que de venir avec moi sur Thessia pour rencontrer ma mère… après que nous serons liées, bien sûr. Je refuse de la laisser te faire fuir comme elle l'a fait avec mes autres copines. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai arrêté de les lui amener. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. »

Aria se sentit presque insultée. « J'ai combattu des armées entières de mercenaires, et tu penses qu'une Matriarche coincée va me faire fuir ? Mais bien sûr. Le plus difficile, ce sera de retenir mon énergie biotique. »

« Elle a toujours voulu que je me lie à quelqu'un d'aisé, d'influent, et qui ne soit pas une Asari. Alors je suppose que deux points sur trois, ce n'est déjà pas si mal. »

« Non », répondit Aria. « Mais… je pense qu'il faudra faire un peu plus d'efforts pour me convaincre d'aller lui rendre visite. »

« Des efforts ? »

Aria prit la main de Tevos et lui communiqua une brève image – _adossée à la tête de lit, redressée sur quelques coussins tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à la crête de son amante et qu'elle roulait des hanches contre la langue douce qui s'activait entre ses jambes._

' _Oh. Ce genre d'efforts. Ce sera mon tour après, n'est-ce pas ?'_

' _Oui, du moment que tu prends ton temps.'_

' _Ça me convient tout à fait. Et maintenant enlève ta jambe. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon second souffle.'_

…

Liara s'effondra sur les coussins, autorisant son corps à se remettre de sa position pliée en avant et relâchant les cheveux de Shepard auxquels ses doigts s'étaient accrochés. « Déesse, Shepard ! Ne le prends pas de travers, mais ta langue est très… efficace. »

Shepard prit le temps de mordiller l'intérieur de la cuisse de Liara pour y laisser une profonde marque pourpre avant de répondre. « Efficace ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux que ça, Docteur T'Soni ? »

« Merveilleuse. Talentueuse. Magistrale. Fais ton choix de compliment. »

« J'aime bien magistrale », répondit Shepard en déposant un dernier baiser sur l'extrémité du clitoris de Liara avant de se déplacer de quelques centimètres pour poser sa joue sur l'arrondi du ventre de sa Partenaire, en prenant bien garde de ne pas laisser reposer tout le poids de sa tête à cet endroit. La texture de peau de Liara n'avait de cesse de la fasciner. De près, elle paraissait écaillée, peut-être même vaguement reptilienne, mais elle était incroyablement douce au toucher, plus douce encore que sa propre peau. « Hé, ce n'est pas ton Omni-tool qui s'est mis à sonner juste avant qu'on jouisse ? »

Liara se rappela vaguement avoir entendu le bourdonnement familier qui signalait un message manqué quand la langue de Shepard la pénétra, mais elle était à ce moment-là bien trop proche de l'orgasme pour y prêter attention. Plissant le front, elle tâtonna sur la surface de la table de chevet pour attraper le bracelet de son Omni-tool. Elle fronça les yeux sur l'écran qui surgit. Elle avait effectivement un message manqué.

 _De : A. T'Loak_

 _À : [masqué]_

 _Sujet : Nous sommes quittes_

 _Fichiers joints : Holo1, Holo2, Holo3_

Il n'y avait pas de texte dans le corps du message mais la curiosité de Liara prit le pas sur la prudence et elle ouvrit le premier fichier joint. « Oh ! Shepard, regarde. Elles sont trop mignonnes. »

Shepard fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour regarder la projection holo. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à entendre Aria T'Loak être qualifiée de 'mignonne', mais cette dernière avait l'air curieusement satisfaite tandis qu'elle tenait Tevos par la main sous une paire de larges lunes blanches. « Attends… la vache, ce sont des bracelets de Partenaire ? »

Liara écarta ses doigts, zoomant sur l'holo. « On dirait bien. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de tripoter son propre bracelet, tissé de fils bleus pour la fidélité, pourpres pour les épreuves endurées – le pourpre avait pour les Asari de nombreuses connotations communes au rouge des Humains – et verts pour lui rappeler les yeux de Shepard. Il y avait quelques autres couleurs également mêlées au motif, certaines avec un sens, et d'autres uniquement pour leur apport esthétique, mais ces trois-là représentaient le gros du design.

« Waouh. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un comme Aria puisse se ranger. Elle avait toujours trop l'air d'un loup solitaire. »

Brièvement, Liara ajouta 'loup' à la liste mentale des mots humains qu'il lui faudrait rechercher sur l'extranet. « Ou d'une hédoniste », ajouta-t-elle sans malice. « Mais si elle se range, j'imagine qu'il faudra que j'arrête d'envoyer mes agents l'assassiner. »

« Ben voyons. Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'as envoyé personne la tuer depuis le mariage. » C'était vrai. Liara jouait toujours un jeu dangereux, envoyant ses agents collecter des informations sur les activités mercenaires d'Aria T'Loak, mais elle n'accomplirait pas son devoir de Courtier de l'Ombre si elle laissait Oméga devenir une zone d'ombre.

« Ceci explique au moins pourquoi mes rapports en provenance des systèmes Terminus ont été particulièrement brefs ces derniers temps. Je suppose qu'Aria a été trop occupée à contempler l'éternité cette semaine pour consacrer autant de temps que d'habitude à la contrebande d'armes et de substances illégales. »

« Tant mieux pour elle. Ça fait quand même bizarre. Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de coucher avec moi quand je suis revenue d'entre les morts ? Elle disait que les Humaines étaient parmi les meilleures amantes qu'elle ait jamais eues. »

Liara sourit. « Je veux bien le croire. Mon expérience est peut-être limitée mais, si l'on en croit l'extranet, vous autres les Humains êtes très… inventifs en ce qui concerne l'intimité physique. »

Shepard releva la tête et marqua une petite pause pour faire une caresse protectrice à la légère courbe du ventre de Liara, avant de se hisser vers la tête du lit. « Ouvre le suivant… Mince. Aria est belle en robe. Je dois être trop habituée à son ensemble en cuir de sale gosse. »

« J'aime la couleur que porte Tevos. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as toujours aimé le jaune. »

Liara ouvrit le troisième holo et se mit aussitôt à rire tandis que Shepard rougit et se couvrit automatiquement les yeux. « Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les Humains sont si frileux avec la nudité. C'est loin d'être aussi tabou dans la culture asari. »

« Bah, j'ai juste – mais… Oh et puis merde. Je les ai déjà regardées baiser, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça m'embarrasse de les voir paresser sur une plage naturiste. » Presque toutes les plages asari étaient naturistes, ce que Shepard avait été silencieusement terrifiée de constater lors de leur lune de miel, quelques mois auparavant. Peau nue mise à part, c'était à vrai dire une jolie image. Aria, agenouillée derrière Tevos, était en train d'appliquer de la crème solaire entre ses omoplates et l'embrassait dans le cou. « Je parie qu'elle n'a pas été assez stupide pour se mettre plein de crème solaire dans la bouche, contrairement à moi quand j'ai essayé de faire pareil », marmonna Shepard, quelque peu boudeuse en se rappelant le premier jour de leur lune de miel. Après avoir bu un peu d'alcool pour rincer le goût, le reste de la journée avait été bien plus agréable.

« Sans doute pas. Tu sais, je pourrais peut-être les aider. Une information qui fuite au bon moment… quelque chose de juteux, mais de trivial au regard de la grande course des choses. La petite affaire de la Dalatrace Linron avec l'un des diplomates elcors, par exemple… »

« La quoi de la Dalatrace Linron ? Ok, j'avais encore envie de faire l'amour ce soir mais tu viens juste de flinguer ma libido pour la semaine. À propos de libido, pourquoi diable une Galarienne aurait-elle une petite affaire ? Les Galariens ne se marient pas et n'ont généralement pas de relations sexuelles pour le plaisir… particulièrement avec des Elcors. Berk. »

« Mieux vaut ne pas penser aux détails », suggéra Liara. « Mais cela pourrait aider à faire disparaître leurs visages des unes de Westerlund une fois leur Lien de notoriété public. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marcherait, Liara. Aria et Tevos sont, comment dire… super sexy. Et la Dalatrace Linron, euh, pas vraiment. Elles font une meilleure matière à fantasmes, elles feraient certainement vendre plus de magazines en téléchargement. »

« En effet », fut forcée d'admettre Liara en se remémorant le ficher vidéo soigneusement crypté qu'elle conservait sur son terminal privé. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'effacer, par respect pour Tevos, mais n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à détruire la dernière sauvegarde. « La seule chose que les lecteurs asari, quariens et humains apprécient plus qu'une romance interdite, c'est la grossesse d'une personnalité. »

Shepard ouvrit grand les yeux. « Ça pourrait marcher si on s'y prend au bon moment », répondit-elle en caressant négligemment le ventre de Liara.

« Je passerai un appel à Khalisah dès qu'il y aura un pic dans mes données de recherche sur Aria et Tevos. »

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas Diana ? »

« Si, mais je connais la Partenaire de Khalisah. Une fille adorable. Ce serait un gâchis de la voir veuve si jeune. Si al-Jilani s'occupe de moi, elle sera trop occupée pour ennuyer Tevos, et donc Aria n'aura pas besoin de l'éparpiller avec ses pouvoirs biotiques. »

Shepard poussa un soupir agacé. « Très bien. On fera ce que tu voudras. » Bien qu'elle et al-Jilani soient parvenues à une sorte de trève provisoire, et que la journaliste se soit (assez) bien comportée à leur mariage, Shepard restait encore partiellement méfiante. Parfois, Emily Wong lui manquait vraiment. Encore une raison de haïr les Moissonneurs.

« Ça devait arriver de toute façon. Au moins, comme ça, cette gêne sera utile à quelqu'un. »

« J'espère bien que tu parles de Khalisah et pas de notre fille. »

Liara fit une tape sur la tête de Shepard. « Bien sûr. Et maintenant… à propos de ta libido. Est-elle toujours anéantie à cause de la Dalatrace », Shepard frissonna exagérément, ce que Liara ignora, « ou puis-je faire quelque chose pour la raviver ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu devrais peut-être expérimenter pour voir ? »

« Eh bien, je suis une scientifique », murmura Liara en jetant l'une de ses jambes par-dessus les hanches de Shepard, la chevauchant efficacement tandis que l'Humaine glissait une de ses mains entre ses jambes. « Expérimenter, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux… »

 _Fin_


End file.
